


Beyond Coldharbour

by dragonxtreme7



Series: Children of Oblivion [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bruma, Castle Volkihar, Coldharbour, Cyrodiil, Dawnstar - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Moonshadow - Freeform, Morrowind, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Post Skyrim Game World, Redemption, Regret, Riften, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Suran - Freeform, Whiterun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonxtreme7/pseuds/dragonxtreme7
Summary: Tenaya thought she had the world. She learned from the Dragonborn, paid homage to his spirit with her adventures. Her desire to help others created folklore of her own actions.  A simple request to help the Dawnguard brought her to Serana.  Their fate intertwined as Serana needed her help and together they defeated Harkon.  Instead of a warm embrace, Serana left her for dead to take over Castle Volkihar.Four years later, an untimely encounter gives Tenaya's fears new life.  She must go back to Skyrim.  She must return to the world she sought desperately to leave behind.Skyrim Post-Game World, takes place after the events of the game.  New characters along with some familiar faces.  This is not a tale of just two, but those whose lives were touched along the way.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the work. Breaking down when it takes place, who the central characters are and the new faces during this journey.

**Introduction**

This story takes place after the initial events of the Skyrim game including Dawnguard and Dragonborn. None of the story is canon to the original game and comes all as unique content. Some characters from the game are included in this and listed below to detail what has changed. New characters have been introduced, including the main character of this story, Tenaya.

New places will be introduced in this story and some from previous games including Oblivion and Morrowind. The world of Skyrim has significance to the central story while other areas are essential. As I am introducing new areas to the Elder Scrolls world of Skyrim in the form of places to visit, I must simply state I do not own or carry any trademark to any Elder Scrolls items and those remain the sole ownership of Bethesda. While I may introduce new locations within an existing world, these locations do not represent Bethesda and as such are unique to this story only.

I created this story out of the feeling Serana was not given the role she deserved. Since first playing the Elder Scrolls series, her character played an important role to Dawnguard, but it stopped there. So much more could be explored and went deeper from her family to the interactions with your character. Not allowing marriage didn’t feel right and seemed to circumvent having to face the fears and acceptance. Her conversation, while a little deeper than most, felt too guided and didn’t have the depth.

Further, the Daedra played such a large part of the previous games, this continuation lets them have their time and moment. Letting each Daedra further their own agenda was something I greatly missed in Skyrim until Dragonborn came out. This pays tribute to the Oblivion and Morrowind games by letting the House of Troubles have their moments beyond a simple quest in a game. This story is my attempt to create a world where this is resolved and go deeper down multiple avenues. If this story is well received, I intend to continue beyond these characters and start creating a smaller universe inside the game.

With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this story and I welcome all feedback published and private.

**Characters**

**Tenaya Darix **

A young Imperial woman who met the Dragonborn by accident on a routine trip to Riften. Their encounter led the Dragonborn to work with her on a regular basis, adventuring together through Skyrim. After the Dragonborn succumbed to his wounds having defeated Miraak and Alduin, Tenaya continued her role of helping others through Skyrim.

An encounter with a guard outside of Riften suggested speaking with someone about the Dawnguard. Tenaya took the opportunity to see what work they had. Their work seemed straight forward and removing vampires sounded like a good cause. Her world changed upon meeting Serana.

Her role in the world remains a mystery.

**Serana Volkihar**

Daughter of Valerica and Harkon, central to the Dawnguard storyline. She enjoyed her time with Tenaya while adventuring through most of Skyrim. What should have been a happy ended changed with a single moment. She planted the knife in Tenaya, leaving her for dead. They should have embraced and shared the moment. It didn’t go this way. Serana returned to her seclusion, acting different. She led Castle Volkihar with Valerica by her side.

**Valerica Volkihar**

Mother to Serana, void of emotions. Her desire to stop Harkon changed the person she was. Never warm or soft since becoming a Daughter of Coldharbour, Valerica remained a rock. Her only focus became potions and research.

**Isran**

Leader of the Dawnguard, on a quest to remove all vampires from Skyrim and Tamriel. After learning about the prophecy and even with the removal of Auriel’s bow, his goal turned towards the Daughters of Coldharbour. No prophecy would be fulfilled if they didn’t exist. Only two were beyond his reach with the truce struck with Serana. If they remained at Castle Volkihar for eternity, they would not be hunted or harmed.

**Ysolda (Reborn)**

Everyone remembers the lovely market goer in Whiterun. What no one knows was an untimely death brought about by a cultist. A city mourned the assumed loss of such a friendly and familiar face.

**Sapphire**

A quiet person during the original campaigns, she is forced from the shadows to fight for what she believes in. Her presence alone forces the hands of many.

**Grelka**

Peddler of armor and good in Riften, sworn forge-sister of Tenaya, her ability to forge and help Tenaya proved invaluable over the course of time. Once thought of her forge-sister as dead, knowing she lives invites a new wave of emotions others may not care for.

**Molag Bal, Boethiah, Azura and Meridia**

Daedric gods who need no introduction.

**New Faces in the world of Tamriel**

**Matria**

A young vampire who is obsessed with her own power. Too young to understand she is not as powerful as she thinks and let it take over her mind. Unable to truly grasp the situation she put herself in, her steps turn clumsy more often than not. Curiosity without bounds brings Matria to imminent danger.

**Dozan**

A member of the Dawnguard who is not sure if their means justify the end. His skills caught the interest of Isran who saw he handled himself very well with a bow.

**Velatin**

An unknown figure who stays in the shadows. His allegiance lies to the Daedra and his mission is to remove those who have been cast aside by them. Velatin shares multiple allegiances with the House of Troubles. Has never met a person living, or dead, who can pose a challenge. A servant through eternity.

**Astronica**

Known to only a few, her role in the worlds remains a mystery. Her knowledge of the Aedra and Daedra leaves questions over who she is. Speaker of few words, why she walks the cold of Skyrim remains a mystery.

**Ciphen**

A new mage at the College of Winterhold, is more than meets the eye. His knowledge and abilities in the arcane arts leaves everyone to question why he arrived as a student and not teacher.

**Zarah**

A begger on the streets of Solitude. Her story changes every time she begs for coin. Blackened eyes lead others to wonder if she is who she claims or if this woman is something else. The Dunmar woman only cares to donate her collected gold to Boethiah as tribute.

**Ivy**

A guard in the city of Riften, saved from being killed by a vampire thanks to Tenaya and Serana. The Nord woman carries a heavy scar across her face where ripped open in the fight. 

**The Evergail Order**

A mysterious group lurking around the Dawnstar. Their intentions claim to be solely research but the amount of blood appearing in the waters leads Dawnstar to believe they are up to something.

Please sit back and enjoy the ensuing chapters as we venture to places across Skyrim and Cyrodiil with stops along the way in Oblivion.


	2. A Chance Encounter

Tenaya tossed and turned through most of the night. Nothing brought her the comfort of a good nights sleep anymore. Nightmares constantly invaded her memories or the aches of a battle scar from long ago. Tonight provide to be no different with the thoughts of Draugr fighting their way in to her home for some reason.

“Pull yourself together Tenaya.” She yelled trying to get back to sleep without more tears.

Thunder echoed in the distance. How she hated storms and all the nightmares they brought. Skyrim never had these storms she told herself, but she wouldn’t go back. The chill from the rain didn’t ease the aches or the nightmares. The dream came back again but this time, she lived her past in the worst of ways.

Tenaya watched herself leave Skyrim with a heavy limp and a stomach wound still oozing blood when she moved the wrong way. The armor sat on the ground along with her freshly crafted sword, intended for a gift of a particular person. That person didn’t deserve it now, she deserved to be run through instead.

Her twitching in bed made it worse. She managed to get sucked into the dream whether she wanted to or not. The groans and mumbles came out loudly.

She left Skyrim four years ago after losing hope for being happy again. It wasn’t the untimely death of her companion, Deris, who died in battle with Alduin. The famed Dragonborn brought her along after she saved his life twice in the same cavern.

He looked after her, taught her everything he could. She followed blindly for two years until he died in the penultimate fight. Alduin lay on the ground and he did shortly after. That knowledge bestowed served her well. She became the sought-after mercenary of the lands. She didn’t do it for the gold even though it helped. She helped those who needed it. The gold only bought her houses and armor to continue her goal of helping those in need.

Her time flew quickly in Skyrim and before she knew it, she celebrated her twenty-third birthday with little fanfare. She took the contract to clear out vampires from Dimhollow crypt for the Dawnguard. She didn’t believe in their cause as much as she liked the idea of removing evil from the world. The one thing she did well was bring death to those who deserved it.

Luck brought her someone else, someone who would alter her life whether she liked it or not. The spike brought her more pain than the dragons did. Once the puzzle finished, the monolith came with a set of stairs. As she approached it opened to reveal someone inside with an Elder Scroll of all things.

Fate showed her something new that day. Fate brought her to this woman, a woman named Serana. The lack of trust vanished quickly when she saved her life from a Draugr Deathlord. Serana barely made it out and the slicing of her own wrist proved it.

For a year they adventured together. Against the advice of the Dawnguard leader Isran, she ventures with Serana and picked up a companion on the way to make their squad, Benor. The mess in Morthal made things worth the time.

As it came to an end, Tenaya had her world turned upside-down. Harkon sat dead on the floor before the three of them. It took everything they had to bring his death. The entire clan pretty much died at their hands. What should have been a warm embrace turned in to a bloodbath.

Tenaya woke up again with tears in her eyes. Another night, another nightmare. The same thing. Not even Cyrodiil brought peace back to her life. She knew this wouldn’t work and quickly gathered some clothes to head down to the Jerall View Inn. Going to Olav’s place didn’t seem like such a great idea. Her mood didn’t make her want to see friends tonight.

She locked the door to her house and made her way through the night to the Inn. Snow wouldn’t be too far off. A month or two at the most from the chill in the air. The stairs did her weakened leg no favors. Instead, she ordered two bottles of wine to the table in the corner.

No one in the room piqued her interest making this a simple night of drinking. No boring conversations or attempts to not hurt someone’s feelings. All She cared about was the bottle of wine and drowning out her dreams.

“The man in the corner sends his regards.” The barkeep dropped a sweet roll down.

Tenaya looked his direction as if she wanted to rip him apart. He dressed up in his fancy clothes, no doubt a traveler or peddler who did well for himself. Judging by the guard at the table with him, he had the means to take care of himself.

She pushed the roll to the edge of the table with no interest. It only forced her to down the last of the bottle quickly and step away. He didn’t follow or the guard as she stumbled out the door and down the road. Why couldn’t people leave her alone? She went there to not be bothered, having drank the last of her wine in the cases earlier in the week.

“Well, well, well… What do we have here…” A woman’s voice said form the alley before knocking Tenaya over.

Tenaya struggled to get to her feet and stumbled from the alcoholic induced haze. “You do not have an idea of who you are messing with. I am in no mood.”

No one would be able to believe it, hell she barely did herself with a drunken slur. The woman moved too quickly. She saw this before and when her eyes came into view, she knew what she was up against.

“I cannot wait to taste you. Wine adds a lovely sourness to blood.”

The woman stalked around Tenaya who pulled out a dagger from her back. No one could question if she went prepared. Everywhere she went that dagger went. This was her favorite and served her well for many years.

“Nice dagger. I cannot wait to use it. Glass daggers are rare and will bring a pretty penny.” She mused. This vampire enjoyed playing with her food. Nothing seemed to bother Tenaya.

Tenaya swiped her direction as she came in. A smile crept across her face when the blood dripped down from her arm. The cut wasn’t deep or strong but sent a message. Her years of fighting vampires, let alone spending a year with one who spilled her guts on how to easily kill them, made this not much of a challenge. Not even the wine could reduce this fight to anything equal.

Another swipe left the vampire with yet another cut. Her armor cut open across her stomach. Tenaya hoped a few cautionary cuts might send the message, but not this time. The one proved to be very stubborn, much like she remembered others. All she wanted was to go home and be in peace. Each volley just annoyed Tenaya and the vampire.

“Where is a damn guard when you need one…” Tenaya said under her breathe as the cuts didn’t seem to do anything to deter her.

“Enough! You are my meal!”

A violent thrashing made Tenaya step backwards. Convulsions swept over the vampire with blood bubbling everywhere. She transformed before her very eyes. Had she not witnessed this a few times before, her heart might have skipped a bit.

“Enough pathetic mortal. Submit to Matria and I will grant you a quick death!” She yelled in the alley.

“A daughter of Coldharbour…”

Matria looked at her with intrigue. Someone knew what she was. It didn’t sit well knowing someone knew and lived to tell about it. Who was this woman? Matria didn’t want to wait around and ask questions knowing she saw a lot more than she should. This woman deserved to die for Molag Bal.

Tenaya flipped the dagger to her left hand. She hated not having a sword right now, but this left her with no choice. Matria flew her direction without regard to being seen, not that it mattered in the middle of the night with everyone asleep in the back of an alley. Tenaya dropped to a knee feeling her essence draining slowly.

A quick burst sent Tenaya to the ground and her dagger flying. She did this have to happen when she drank so much? Her mind tried to pull together what it could through the haze. She scrambled to her feet remembering the fight with Harkon those years ago. Serana exposed the spot allowing the death blow to Harkon. She didn’t have Serana this time and surely wouldn’t get the same easy opening.

Matria circled with a grin the entire time. She drained Tenaya as she liked, making a lunge her direction just to keep her honest. She kept her away from the dagger until Tenaya charged her. Matria spread her arms waiting for the challenge. Her legs slid out and she sailed under to the awaiting dagger.

The glow of her right hand ignited to flames. The shot went to Matria who threw her arms up with almost no time to react. This was the opening she hoped for. Tenaya leapt with the dagger in hand before jamming it on the right side under her arm. Matria screamed out in agony. Surely a guard heard the yell.

Her body fell over to the ground. This wasn’t the same as an arrow but it surely worked well enough from the looks of it. What she wouldn’t give to have Auriel’s bow again.

Tenaya walked over to the body on the ground and watched her devolve back to her regular form. She looked down at the body. Something came over her that she never expected. Matria held side where the dagger did its damage. Instead of running, Tenaya knelt beside.

“Tell me why you came for me daughter of Coldharbour.” Tenaya asked coldly.

“I just wanted dinner.” Matria said spitting up blood.

“Who gave you orders to come after me? I won’t ask again.”

Matria looked from the ground with nothing left to answer. She didn’t lie, no one sent her. She came for food as she said. Tenaya wouldn’t believe her, not having seen Serana and knowing her. Another daughter of Coldharbour. The coincidence had to mean something. She didn’t know what it meant. Vampires were rare enough these days but a pure-blooded vampire, this meant something.

“Why me…”

Tenaya bent down to the dying vampire and lifted her up. Matria expected something much worse but received mercy, mercy she didn’t deserve. Tenaya drug her through the storm while guards started running around. This vampire would help answer some questions.

“I will help you live but in return, I want to know everything about what you are. Do we have a deal, or should I let you die now?” Tenaya asked with rain splattering across her face.

“What do you want to know?” Matria spit up blood from the wound. "I am a vampire..."

"You are a pure-blooded vampire, a daughter of Coldharbour. I want to know everything about it. Do this and you will live. Fair?"

"Yes, but you do not know what you ask of me..."

\----

This is the start to a story I had before but never the time to write. Serana was and will always be one of my favorite characters. I felt her character deserved a more complex story with more of a twist. This is my telling of life after... Please leave any feedback on this and look forward to posting more chapters. This is an extension with unique story lines beyond the Skyrim Main / Dragonborn / Dawnguard quests. Most of this takes place in the future.


	3. Becoming A Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chance encounter brought an opportunity to understand why Serana left her for dead. Tenaya wanted to confirm her beliefs, instead she must face the cold reality of what Coldharbour does.

26th of Last Seed

Matria didn’t like having the help or someone knowing the details. Both disgusted her. She wasn’t sure if dying would be better than telling someone the details she swore never to. Molag Bal made it well known to all Daugthers of Coldharbour what they were. His slaves, as he preferred over anything formal, buried what happened deep inside. All daughters knew and accepted their fates by force.

Those who waited and earned the right to be chosen faced things no one ever thought possible. Stories and rumors only filled the voids to anyone who never went there. Some assumed the worst, having read the tales of Lamae Beolfag, the first pure-blood vampire. Those who managed to survive the tale never spoke of it. None of the Daughters ever returned to their homes to speak of it, left to the world and their own devices as some sort of cruel reward.

“Sit still or this is going to hurt a whole lot worse than you can imagine.” Tenaya said to her vampire. Matria couldn’t sit still whether she wanted to or not. The wound sat a little too close to the heart. Breathing made her cry if anything more than the shallowest of breaths. Her lung barely worked as it was having a new found hole in it.

“Why is… this so im.. important… to you…” Matria chose to ask. The silence in the room made the tension so much worse.

Tenaya refused to even acknowledge her question. The words hung out there for much longer than they should. The story itself sat buried inside her. She bit her tongue and made the healing, if it could be called that, more intense. Valerica showed her a little trick that works on the undead. Regular healing doesn’t work as their bodies were no longer alive. At the same time, their bodies were not completely dead. To heal what is not alive or dead proved to be difficult.

Valerica showed both her and Serana the little trick in the Soul Cairn after Serana took a heavy hit from a guardian. Neither of them witnessed anything like it. In essence, the healing spells everyone knows were mutated. Instead of pulling at the life to fix itself and rebuild, the caster wills a piece of another who is stuck between to replace it, effectively becoming them and mutilating a soul elsewhere. You rip the bodies of the undying to fix what is not alive or dead, just as they are. Truly a blend of necromancy and restoration.

The glowing white light accustomed to healers slowly turned to a pulsing black and white cloud. Tenaya found her hand covering Matria’s mouth as it seeped into the wound. Her cries came out muffled enough to not draw attention. The last thing she needed was some guard popping in to see her with a vampire. Her fingers pushed in her mouth when Matria opened too wide in pain bring on another set of looks she didn’t care for.

Once it finished, Matria took a heavy breath. Pain still shot through her body but at least she wouldn’t die from the wound. Tenaya kept her promise and saved her life. The vampire on the other hand regretted making the deal.

“My guess is you are a new vampire. That form offers you no advantage when you know nothing about magic. How long ago were you turned?” Tenaya said turning her back to get cleaned up. The goo inside Matria’s mouth left little to be desired in the way of cleanliness. Matria looked on furious at the ignorance.

“You know a little too much about me. Why do you want to know all of this? Seems you have enough figured out already” Matria tried to prop herself up but the pain pushed her down quickly. “Were you a Molag Bal loyalist or something who didn’t get chosen?”

Tenaya laughed before sitting down at the small table in the room. All Tenaya could imagine was this vampire trying to run around Cyrodiil having to live with a mortal beating her up, while drunk no less. Here sat one of the prizes of Molag Bal and not a single thing to show for it. A gift, the perfect vampire form, rendered useless and all she surmised out of it was I didn’t get picked.

“I am not and never will be. You are not the first pure-blooded vampire I encountered or even spoke to. You also are not the first I killed.”

Matria studied this woman over, hearing those words intently. She knew of only one more in Cyrodiil as a Daughter of Coldharbour, close to two hundred years her elder. Who the hell was this woman? She had a couple scars on her face, but nothing that said she was some great warrior who managed to kill vampires for the fun of it. Matria studied everything about her from the golden brown hair to the awkward eyes. This woman looked more suited for the brothels than fighters guild.

It wasn’t until her eyes fixated on two small marks sitting to the right of her neck did she start piecing it together. She looked from her eyes and realizing they were mutated. Tenaya wasn’t normal at all. “You were a vampire, turned by someone…”

Tenaya pulled the cloak a little higher without realizing the marks showed through. She grinned for a moment before looking back to Matria. It was a sinister satisfaction of feeling what she did as a vampire and knowing she became stronger as a result making that face. It took her longer to figure that out than she assumed it would. “I was a vampire for a week. It served its purpose and then I found myself a cure.”

“What?!? There is no such thing as a cure.” Matria yelled feeling the pain from making too much noise.

Tenaya didn’t bat an eye as she strode over to the bed beside Matria. She knelt down close to her face and did everything she could to be clear and concise. “I hated every minute of being that filth. A cure exists and felt so good to spit in your master’s face!”

The look in her eyes said one thing, but her mind said another. She did it for someone she cared about, not for the reasons this one chose. Never in her life did she expect to fall for someone, let alone a vampire, rather a pure-blooded vampire. Serana tore her heart out in so many ways. She became one of them just to have that forever and not give up a piece of her being to the Soul Cairn. She wanted Serana to have a complete woman. She felt everything slip away after they defeated Harkon.

That knife…

Her knife as a gift…

The edge sunk deep into her chest with a glancing shot on her heart. Serana didn’t bat an eye when she collapsed to the floor by her feet. Serana unstrapped the boots and gauntlets made just for her hands. Everything dropped beside Tenaya in the chapel. It wasn’t so much the possessions but the look… the look almost seemed relieved to have me out of the way. She didn’t do any favors when my body went through the front gates and down the long pathway with a single throw. Had the gargoyles not been destroyed earlier, Tenaya swore they would ravage her body and end her existence.

All the fighting to stay alive led her to Isran and the cure, but only after a thorough torture and interrogation. Those days on a torture rack, spelling out the truth every time without waver, left her even more tattered. How she managed to make it to the cure came out of pure hatred. Those steps filled with anger, hatred and pain drove her to the brink.

“Fourteen years ago I was turned…” Matria chose to finally speak just to get Tenaya’s face from hers and those glassed eyes looking into nothing away. “Molag Bal chose me over the others. I prepared for it all my life and won the right to be presented by killing four Boethiah Initiates by accident. They attacked our town the day before his invocation. Molag Bal found me worthiest of those presented at his alters all over Tamriel.”

“Sounds to me like you caught his attention.” Tenaya spoke out loud without realizing it.

“It definitely did. I never expected to see Coldharbour. The place burned and froze you at the same time. Everything looked dead as I imagined it to be. You do not just dedicate your life to Molag Bal and not know what to expect, or so you think.”

Tenaya listened to her tale weave through Coldharbour. Matria started to choke up when she mentioned seeing Molag Bal for the first time. She only stood there in a white flowing dress, allowed no armor or weapons, to face a Daedric Prince. What Matria didn’t notice was the intent Tenaya listened. Every word, down to the descriptions of the pillars and palaces etched in her mind. She wanted to know it all.

Matria choked up for a few moments. Tenaya remembered this look very well. Serana refused to talk about anything, her only words talking about how degrading the ritual was. Her persistence with Serana went nowhere and Matria didn’t look like giving up much more.

“It isn’t like you get a choice in how things go. You can’t fight back. No one really tells you what happens. You read the stories and hear about how powerful you become. The whole thing is a way to have a demi-god torture you, the one he feels would satisfy his thirst the most.”

Tenaya watched someone breakdown before her eyes. The vampire struggled, never even realizing the events altered her life forever. She might be a Daughter of Coldharbour, but the price for it was great. Her story weaved through things unimaginable. The lengths a demi-god would go to just to try and see if someone was worthy. There was little she could do to ease the pain brought to her. For Tenaya, the pain she forced this woman to endure became too much. Without even knowing it, her hand rested on Matria’s to comfort her.

“The stories never leave you. I felt my soul ripped from my body. He took everything I was and warped it to the being I am today. I never attacked anyone without being provoked. The only reason I killed four of them was they ran in to our shack and I lit it on fire by accident. I even studied in the local school against their wishes you know? This life shouldn’t exist. Once you get it, you realize how foolish you were.”

Matria removed her hand from Tenaya’s grasp. The vampire looked at the ceiling, cold, emotionless. It became clear why these Daughters of Coldharbour were who they were. Serana had the same stare. He never punished the men, he gave the gift for their sacrifices only. All of it felt wrong. But as wrong as it all felt, he kept to the same standard. She felt the same way Serana did. Tenaya understood now things were not as they should have been. This vampire broke down and showed a human side. Those feelings exist within them.

“You can go as you like. If you turn right and go down two blocks, a pickpocket will be there. Don’t feel you need to spare his life for the things he has done.”

Matria pulled herself together and went to leave the small house. She turned one last time to look at Tenaya and debated for a moment whether to ask the question or not. Her sense of curiosity made it slip out. “Why was it so important to know all of this? I answered everything you asked in every detail. I would like to know why.”

“Molag Bal I thought ruined the one thing I ever had that felt real. What you went through tells me all I ever needed to know. I know our path started rough but I will ask a favor of you once more, this time you may chose. Will you return here on the 2nd of Sun’s Dusk? If you return, I will provide you with something to make your life much easier; something truly priceless.”

The look on her face said it all. This woman who she wanted as food now asked a favor of her. What type of woman was this? Her curious side consumed her. Matria nodded her head knowing what that day was. Why on earth would this woman want her to come back on the Summoning day of Boethiah?

“Heal carefully Matria. Blessings upon you.”

Tenaya set herself down in the chair one more time. The stories echoed through her head making it very clear what Molag Bal did. His grip held so tight to all the Daughters of Coldharbour only for that moment. The memories haunted them, dragging them deeper in to pity until they learn to escape. She assumed Molag Bal kept Serana away, angry over a partial blooded vampire, one she created, being by her side. She blamed Molag Bal for it all, but he didn’t pull the strings, he never did. His affect lasted a lifetime

Tenaya should have known when the kiss happened before the Soul Cairn the entire thing was doomed. The look in her eyes was empty. Tenaya wanted to believe she was speechless, but that look haunted her.

She went about her business in the house. House might have been a little nicer than most words to describe it. Tenaya wanted to be out of sight and out of mind. She achieved this beautifully with the purchase of a rundown unit on the lower levels Bruma with nothing but a bed, table and fire pit. Maybe it came down to the Nords living in the city or her desire to escape Skyrim so quickly, but Bruma felt right. Cold enough to make life tough on those not prepared but out of Skyrim where she felt she died.

Most of her money sat in the vaults of the Imperial City. Eyes turned when she handed over that much gold. She earned it all on those adventures. Now the time came to start fresh. The busted floor proved a great hiding place for the gold she kept around. The magical sack hid enough for her to live out her days in comfort if needed, but this wasn’t the plan anymore.

As morning came, Tenaya found herself ready to go out. The glass dagger set hidden on her belt. She missed the days of smithing as strange as it sounded in her head. Nothing felt better than settling in by a forge and making the unimaginable come to life. How she missed the Dragonborn so much. His guidance showed her the way of the forge. It was like he said, you never have enough money to buy the right equipment so plan to make it. Learn to anywhere.

His guidance put her down a few different paths, things she never knew existed. The Dragonborn showed her not only the way of the forge but taught her the agility of those who liked lighter armor and the way of might with nothing more than a simple sword. He forced her to meditate on her knowledge constantly, opening new pathways in her mind to things she only dreamed of.

Tenaya carried only one regret, never getting to master her magic. His life ended too soon; and she wasn’t strong enough. The College of Winterhold gave guidance, only to frown upon her desire to be a Spellsword. They demanded dedication and it became impossible for her to give. She wouldn’t lie to their faced to learn, it wasn’t her style. She took their words and left.

Getting lost in her thoughts for a moment, Tenaya ventured the wrong way before tracking back to the Hammer and Axe. Fjotreid looked rather unpleasant today for some reason. She really didn’t want to hear about another failed endeavor with his armoring skills or asked to go track something down he didn’t want to buy outright. Much to her surprised, he seemed a little more open when the requests for goods came out. All she ever asked was for a fresh sharpening of her dagger.

“How much Refined Moonstone do you have in stock?” Tenaya tossed it out there in hopes his mood might change with a large purchase.

“Moonstone eh? Let me go take a look. It’s running a little expensive these days.” Fjotreid always like to point out prices.

“Just tell me what you have and bring it here. I want to see the quality of it.”

He didn’t like some random lower level girl coming in and asking about high-priced items. The guard in the corner glanced my direction for the same reason with a hand on his sword. Why did everyone have to judge her or assume the worst?

He pushed a cart of Moonstone out. He easily had enough to have a few sets of everything Tenaya planned. The chunks looked to be of good quality. Whoever smelted this did it right. It didn’t have the usual specs of black through it when people try to rush the process.

“I will have ten pieces of this and a large chunk of quicksilver over there. Might as well toss in some iron ingots and leather.”

“Just hold your horses young lady. This is a shop, proper establishment. Unless you have coin, I ain’t a loading anything.”

“How much?”

“More than your house down there was worth. Please do not waste my time.”

“How much? And for that, how much to rent your forge in privacy?”

Fjotreid always assumed I was nothing more than barely getting by. The guard always questioned where Tenaya managed to get the glass dagger from. Neither of them believed her when she said it was forged with her own hands. Everyone assumed the story to be a lie. She spent a few nights being interrogated on different occasions. It all depended on the guard in the shop.

“We are talking 1600 Septim for that alone and if you want my forge, you might as well add another 400 Septim.”

Tenaya walked over to the scale and started pulling coin from the bag. Every handful tilted it down to the astonishment of both the guard and keep. Just when Fjotreid thought it ran out, more came. Every Septim piled higher until he felt satisfied by the weight. His fingers ran over the Septims to make sure this really happened. No one ever bought like this, no one.

“Put it next to the forge. I will be back tomorrow to start. If any of it comes up missing, I will take from yours, do you hear me?” Fjotreid nodded his amazement. He stared as she walked out of the shop and back to her home.

Tenaya dropped the cloak to the ground and slipped off the clothes she wore. In the mirror stood a woman she barely recognized. Her fingers ran over the scar on her chest where Serana stabbed her. That damned woman took everything from her and now things had to change. She wanted a reason as to why. She wanted to know why Serana chose to run her through. She always thought Molag Bal did this, his grip so tight she couldn’t escape.

“Two moons to get back in shape and make what I need for this trip.”


	4. A Simple Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tenaya prepares for her return to Skyrim, the sudden return of Matria brings news. A name from the past comes back leaving Tenaya to deal with the repercussions.

18th of Hearthfire

Tenaya struggled over the forge much longer than she expected. Four years really ate her skills away. The first attempted failed miserably, forcing her to purchase another set of material much to Fjotreid’s pleasure. Nothing seemed to sit right with the first set, leaving the front plate sitting awkwardly and pressing into her stomach much more than she wanted. To make matters worse, the gauntlets shattered the first time she tried to enchant them.

She had a feeling today would be much different. The blacksmith apron went around her neck and with the banging of a hammer, the armor started to take shape. Every puff of the bellows put fresh heat to the armor. Sweat began to roll down her face with the faint smell of coals in the air.

Swinging the hammer over a special piece of steel allowed it to shape much better this time. How she forgot to use the rolling method instead of pounding on the anvil only. Tenaya cursed herself over and over again as this one took shape. She took her time, shaping things out until it smoothed the edges perfectly with a crescent shape. Her signature ended up on the skirting just below the quicksilver. The marks were unmistakable when you looked at them.

Tenaya sat down next to the fire with her gilded armor complete. Enchanting this set wasn’t the smartest of ideas and one she preferred to wait for. She chose to practice a little bit or perhaps pay a visit to an old friend in Solitude who might be willing to help there. One perk from her time with the Dragonborn came in the form or friends. People remembered their adventures and when it all ended, pieces remained for her to pick-up.

The armor sat by the fire before she started her last piece. This one had a very specific target. Each flare from the fire only ignited her desires to go back. The moonstone edge smoothed out, drawing to a steady point. With a final dunk in the water, Tenaya lifted up the dagger to see it in the light. Coal dust covered her face while the heat covered every part of her head to toe in sweat. It was hard to imagine in the matter of a few weeks she brought herself to this point.

It started with realizing how far off the wagon she fell. Everything she did wasted away the muscles and toned body she had to keep. Afterall, the goal wasn’t to stand out anymore. She stood out a little too much for way too long. Now things moved a different direction, the way of the old you could say. Her arms began to fill out from the daily pounding of the hammer. The weight she put on fell off quickly with the constant heat and work to forge all she wanted. This started for feel like the Tenaya of old.

Something struck her as quickly as she looked through the flames. Her name carried too much weight. She needed to be reborn as someone new. Going back to Skyrim as Tenaya would add unwanted attention. People remembered the name a little too well. At that moment, she chose to drop everything she had and to go to this world new. The time would come when she had to reveal herself, but that time she would choose, not someone else.

Tenaya jumped up to go to the grinding wheel and went about finishing the dagger. She wanted this one true and balanced. The wheel did its work with the last piece of moonstone in her hand. She wanted this one as sharp as possible without being fragile. It needed to get through the Royal Vampire Armor Serana wore. This one wouldn’t leave her with a chance of living when it was over. Serana took her own Dagger and did it, now this one was made for her specifically.

“That is a mighty fine dagger you have there.” Fjotreid said admiring from from behind.

“Lucky you didn’t get stabbed sneaking up on me like that.” Tenaya said with a smirk from the wheel.

“I should hire you to do work, these pieces are amazing. How did you learn to make elven armor? Gilded armor no less. Thalmor are the only ones I knew who mastered it.”

“I learned my trades. I prefer Elven since it lets me move easier. Glass armor always felt too stiff for my liking.”

“You can forge glass armor?!?” Fjotreid yelled in amazement, dropping the Gilded set to the ground.

“If I was you, I would pretend you didn’t know me when people come looking. Forget the name Tenaya if I was you.”

Tenaya twirled the dagger in her hand feeling it spin perfectly. She balanced the hilt and blade on a finger before flipping it and throwing straight to the door frame beside the guard’s face. He quickly pulled a sword while Tenaya walked over slowly. “If I wanted you dead, I would have thrown it at your face. Relax hot stuff.”

The guard looked on with more irritation than happiness. Very few had the desire to tempt a guard like that. This one thankfully had a small sense of humor. Had he wanted to make a problem, things might have turned ugly. Tenaya just smiled and slid off her apron. She had everything done she intended to do and phase one came to a close in her mind.

“My advice to you Ms. Tenaya would be not forget who you were. If you think hiding yourself will do any good you are wrong. I hid from my past and remain in this store with my family moons away. Do not make my mistake.”

Fjotreid gave a little advice when she didn’t ask. This seemed to be his way. Maybe what he said was true and maybe it wasn’t. Damn people for giving advice when you do not ask for it.

Tenaya thought about the plan, it sounded so simple, change her name and become a new person no one knew. Maybe he was right. Maybe everyone would realize who I was by looks alone. She went places and quickly had free ale without a word. She sure as hell wasn’t going to cut my face up or try to change anything like that. Rumors of a face sculptor in Riften sounded rather tempting also, but Tenaya ultimately enjoyed the person she was.

Tenaya tossed everything into a sack Fjotreid provided as a courtesy. All the money earned her a free sack. She lugged it down the hill to her home, watching each step carefully with the load on her shoulders. Everything inside looked the same except one thing; the rug scrunched on the floor. By the time she spun around, Matria pushed her to the ground. Tenaya couldn’t struggle any further with the strength pressing tightly.

“You never told me you were with the famed Dragonborn of Skyrim. No wonder you bested me.”

“Can you get off me now? I wasn’t expecting to ever see you again.” Tenaya said with a little irritation from being pinned down. She really didn’t expect to ever see her again. Seeing her again almost made her the fool she assumed her to be.

Matria moved away and sat down on the chair at the small table. This didn’t appear to be a casual visit after that welcoming. She doubted Matria came to fight or for her blood, it did beg the question about why she chose to come back early, or at all. Matria looked better given their previous encounter. She definitely fed a good bit and had the look of life back inside her. Funny how a little bit of blood would chance someone’s look so dramatically.

“I need your help Tenaya. You asked for mine and I will give it, but I need yours now. There is a vampire hunter coming for me. He wiped out the only other Daughter of Coldharbour in Cyrodiil. He knows I am in the city and already heads this way.”

“Wait…” Tenaya shook her head almost in shock at first, “you want me to kill a vampire hunter? I am not exactly friendly to your kind right now. I tolerated you as it was.” Tenaya said more irritated by the request than Fjotreid’s comments for the past few weeks.

“This guy, Isran, he’s a machine. He tortured her for days. Went to a small clan and wiped them out without regard to any of them and they were not bad people. The thrall who got away came to warn me. I realize I am not exactly the most tasteful of creatures, but I do not want to die. Do you know how this pains me to come here and ask you?”

“Isran? Are you sure?” A look of bewilderment came across Tenaya’s face with the name being said out loud again.

“Yes, have you heard of him?”

Tenaya thought for a moment before answering that very question. She knew Isran better than anyone on Cyrodiil. Why the hell couldn’t be just stay in Skyrim? She wouldn’t ever forget the torturing after she sought help. All the effort she put in to help the Dawnguard and the first thing he did was strap her down to a stretching rack and peel away her flesh until she divulged the inner workings of Volkihar.

“I know of him from Skyrim.”

“You need to help me, please. I will help you with anything you need, I swear.”

The decision was as difficult as Tenaya expected. All she wondered about was Isran. Damn him for doing this. Damn him for coming to this place. He couldn’t leave well enough alone. To go out of the province, hunting for vampires brought a new level to the Dawnguard. Sure, most of the Dawnguard were roughnecks, trying to make their way with a stubborn leader, now they seemed to be formalized enough to venture around the provinces. If nothing, Tenaya realized she needed to get back to Skyrim sooner than expected.

“Where is he now? This isn’t quite what I had in mind. I am not ready to leave yet.”

“What do you need?” Matria wondered what could be more important than escaping, fully expecting her problem to just be absorbed to Tenaya.

“Time Matria, more time. Isran is not going to be stopped easily and here, you are as good as dead. Where is he?”

“A day’s ride to the north. He and a couple camp on the Riften Pass, at least that was the message.”

Tenaya nodded her direction. A day’s ride wouldn’t be the worst thing. She decided to take the chance and make the journey. What exactly did she have to lose? He already tortured her, what good would it do to make another attempt at a discussion. The only part Matria would not be thrilled with was the demand she journey as well. If she had to do this, Matria did also.

The weather started to turn colder and those mountains would be less than friendly regardless of the month. Tenaya gathered a little bit of heavier clothes for the journey. Her newly crafted armor went into the boards under the floor. No one would find it where she buried them. To get there meant destroying the house. The tunnel barely fit her now and few were smaller.

“Let’s go. I will pick some food up at the tavern on the way through. Just to make sure this isn’t some sort of trick since I don’t complete trust you, I want your word under the nine.”

Matria’s eyes went wide realizing the request. No one living in this place spent that kind of gold. Tenaya was no fool. A trap might kill her if she wasn’t lucky. This was a level of extreme she chose to make sure Matria didn’t turn on her. The days of trusting a vampire so freely were over. If she lied, the nine would strike her dead in the temple. The sacred pact came at a hefty price, but worth every Septim when you value your life.

Tenaya detoured to the tavern to pick up some bread and meat for the journey. Much to her displeasure, Matria had to carry it all until the stables. The simple grin made it humorous enough for Matria to realize this would not be a simple trip. Tenaya might make her regret the request for help after it was over.

“Go through the door on the side. I am not drawing attention to you.” Tenaya demanded when Matria went to the front of the temple. No one in that temple wanted to see a vampire walk through the front door anyway. Her eyes might not be glowing at this point, but her skin said she was one of them.

The door on the side wasn’t in the best of shape and used for different purposes. She knew the head cleric well enough to understand his devotion to some gods left a little bit of a sour taste to anyone who knew of the sacrifices. This little fact helped get the pact at a cheaper price. All of the Bruna secrets came to serve her well.

Knowing Matira would go through with it left Tenaya feeling better. She paid the money and watched the questioning in the circle from the nine clerics. Matria sat there answering their questions clearly and concisely. Tenaya didn’t have to fear for her life anymore on this journey, at least from the one with her. All of it was truly about help, her fear of Isran and that fear was well deserved. Isran could strike fear in deep to the most devoted of souls.

“Satisfied?” Matria said angry. The dejected look didn’t stop Tenaya from adding insult to injury.

“Yes. Imagine this in a storybook. A Daughter of Coldharbour having to answer to the nine. How I wish I could listen to Molag Bal complaining about being so helpless to the real gods.” Tenaya mused loudly.

“Do not tempt fate. Molag Bal treasures his Daughters. I might be young but even I know when to not tempt fate.”

“Nothing would please me more than seeing your precious Molag Bal. He ripped a piece of my soul away and I would gladly return the favor.”

Matria stared at her travel partner, not sure if she was insane or just someone with a death wish. “You have a strange sense about yourself. Did you learn nothing of the gods?”

The question went unanswered. Tenaya knew plenty of the gods. She learned too much and saw too much to respect them anymore. Her heart had been ripped out. Her body broken down to get information to serve yet another god. She sat in the middle of Meridia’s struggles on Skyrim and cast aside Dawnbreaker for Serana. It felt too strange to accept such a gift when the one you cared for was undead, all she swore to go against with that weapon.

Even the other gods turned their backs on her when she needed it. Azura didn’t keep her promise upon the return of the star. Tenaya begged for help in her darkest hour and that request went silent. Only one answered and his request turned out to be nothing more than a joke; Sanguine. All of the Daedric Princes could go to hell as far as she was concerned. None of them deserved her time anymore, but some of them deserved much worse and those who did, she sought.

Matria and Tenaya each took to their horse from the stable on rent and headed towards Riften Pass. The journey started out quiet with the only words spoken from Matria. From the looks of it, the ride would be a boring from beginning to end. Matria had no clue what she asked of Tenaya, the same feelings returned from what Tenaya asked before. General points about the beautiful countryside returned nothing or a question of curiosity.

Glasslands gave way to mountains with caps of snow. Temperatures dropped as they pushed forward through it all. Matria pulled her hood over as the sun broke through the clouds. “How long ago did you feed?” Tenaya stopped her horse to turn to Matria, obviously hurting in the light.

“About a day ago. I am fine.”

Tenaya shrugged and kicked her horse to continue on. She looked ahead to the pass with much disdain. Seeing Isran would only bring back those memories of his torturing. Oh how she wanted to seek revenge but couldn’t. He would tear her apart right now with how out of shape she still remained. This trip didn’t make getting things back to normal any easier. 

“It’s been four years since I went down this path. I barely made it to Bruma.” Tenaya said breaking the silence.

“What happened to you Tenaya? You are a twisted soul. I cannot tell if you are in pain or just wanting to die when I look at you.”

Those words hit much stronger than Tenaya expected. Who was this vampire to judge her? Was she really like this to everyone? What the hell did she present to the world? A million questions ravaged her mind until an arrow shot past her face.

“Bandits!”

Tenaya dropped off her horse to the ground. She scrambled to get behind the trees. Matria followed as quickly. Arrows whizzed by the trees with a slight whistle. Tenaya poked her head around the pines to see the four bandits in the middle of the road, two holding full length shields and another two firing arrows their direction. Tenaya reached for her dagger but this fight wouldn’t be up close.

“What exactly do you have in mind? We are pinned down here!” Matria said nervous.

“You really do not fight much do you?”

A flustered look came across her face. Matria stared at Tenaya, seeing a small glow form on her hands. The look on Tenaya’s face went from serious to full smile when the ball grew in size. What the hell was this woman doing? Each passing moment grew this ball a little larger until it caught fire. The flames alone let off enough heat to make Matria turn her head, yet this woman didn’t care at all.

“This is how we fight where I come from Matria. Feel free to watch if you like.”

A flick of her wrist sent this flaming ball towards the bandits. It sailed with great speed and the impact alone put a small crater in the ground. All the bandits managed to get out of the way in time but probably wouldn’t live long to talk about it. Their shields flew to the sides, quivers of arrows burning in the middle of the road. None of them looked ready for the coming fight.

Tenaya jumped from the tree line with the bandits flustered. A hand glowed blue and another swirled purple and red together. Matria stared in awe as a form appeared in front of Tenaya, materializing from thin air with nothing but a flick. Her eyes grew large as a strange fire person moved their direction, slinging fireballs every direction, burning pieces of the ground in its trail. Tenaya wouldn’t be outdone if that was even possible, sending ice spikes towards the bandits.

Trees came crashing down with the fireball impacts, others impaled by ice spikes at the same time the bandits fell. The wake of destruction alone pushed chills down Matria’s spine. This woman could have killed her without as much as a second thought. She never felt dumber than this moment. Tenaya spared her life and didn’t torture her. The mercy shown came from something much bigger and darker was all Matria could figure.

“Are you coming, or do you plan to sit there? All of them are dead.” Tenaya asked hopping on her horse.

“How did you do that? I never saw anything like that in my life.”

“If you knew I traveled with the Dragonborn, this shouldn’t come as a surprise. Matria, I am a Spellsword. I know enough to use both spells and swords. I learned how to conjure some things, do a few destructive spells and a little healing. It is enough on its own with some weak people like them.’

“Weak? Those were some prepared bandits. I wouldn’t call them weak.” Matria answered shocked by the casual reply. What had this woman faced to think this was nothing but a weak challenge?

“I take it you never fought a Dragon before have you Matria?”

The smile on Tenaya’s face scared Matria. This woman would be the death of her if she stuck with her too much longer.

\----

Authors Note: This journey will go back to the province of Skyrim soon enough. Hope everyone enjoys the story and journey through some of Cyrodiil. This is a slow-burn so it will continue to bring out the pieces over time.


	5. Without Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenaya and Matria continue on their path to meet Isran and try to request an end to his time in Cyrodil. While they chose to speak words, it does not appear others have the same idea or value of life.

Author Notes

I hope everyone enjoys this story so far and finds this chapter equally as enjoyable. As this is non-canon and take place in the post-game world, I ask you enjoy with an open mind. Things may or may not be as they seem. I tried my best to stick to the heart of the characters included. My desire to make this have the feel of it being like the game is what drives a lot of the decisions. It is not so much good vs. bad, light vs. dark, instead, ideals play a part and make people act a certain way.

Enjoy the reading and feel free to leave any feedback as you desire.

-Dragonxtreme7

\---

20th of Hearthfire

The morning started off colder than Tenaya cared for. Their fire died sometime in the middle of the night. Chattering teeth snapped Tenaya to life with the wind blowing through. Damn this pass for not having a decent cave to break the wind or give some type of shelter. She looked towards Matria who didn’t seem to mind any of this. Her face turned to a frown seeing three pelts of fur keeping her warm. So nice to have someone to share with.

Tenaya stretched her arms in the air with a loud yawn. Matria started to stir with the sound of a whimper. Neither of them was morning people, but Matria was far worse than she imagined. This vampire woke up wanting to devour anything and everything just for being the one to do it. She never saw anything like it, ever. Not even the Dragonborn was this grumpy. Only after the initial wake-up wore off would she dare speak.

“We should get going early. The snow looks fresh up ahead. Save the horses the best we can.” Tenaya demanded way too early in the morning. A look though from Matria brought on a conversation she didn’t expect.

“I decided to join the College of Whispers you know. You were right, my life should not be about what I am but what I can be. This is a gift and I don’t understand things well enough.” Matria said.

“That’s… surprising I think..,.”

“Since the ceremony, all I did was kill and hunt and gloat. You put things in perspective for me. I need to make something of myself. Knowing your stories gave me some hope I wouldn’t just be a monster.”

Tenaya didn’t have anything to say to that. She looked on flattered, somehow changing the life of a vampire, equally as nervous hearing this from another. This vampire however was a lot younger and didn’t get sealed away for multiple ages. She had hope for Matria though. Maybe somewhere in her she would resist the urges of Mogal Bal and become something better.

“We still need to go get going. The horses will struggle in this weather.”

With her usual groaning, Matria loaded everything up and settled in under the hood. Today would be torture with the sun so high and fresh snow all around. She signed up for this and understood better than anyone how the travel would go.

The morning started quiet like the other did. Tenaya rarely spoke a word other than to marvel at something in the distance. Matria barely asked questions knowing the silence would only make it more awkward. Each of their horses walked forward, oblivious to the tension their riders carried. Nothing made them want to be together as Matria debated if this was such a good idea to ask her for help.

Hours went by with the snow getting deeper on the path and conditions taking a turn for the worse. As they moved forward, snow began to fall this high in the mountains. Matria slipped the hood off her face when the sun went away, giving in to the clouds and cold. Her smile came back when the pain of the day faded. Tenaya remembered that week all too well. She hated the sun and regretted stepping outside more often than not. The Vale proved worse than anything she encountered.

“There is smoke up ahead, it might be them.” Matria called out. Tenaya couldn’t make anything out, taking her word about what came next.

She steered her horse the same direction Matria went. For the first time since their departure, Tenaya yielded and let her start down the path in front. The smile on Matria’s face remained out of sight, but it surely was a victory of sorts. This woman pushed her every button when she could and to have to give her the front made things bittersweet.

Not too far up the path Thenaya made out the smoke as well. They were getting close and probably for the best with the weather continuing to get worse. The snow turned from flakes to more of a snow fall with the road starting to become muddy as it stuck. Their horses struggled in some areas where water pooled leaving the last stretch of the journey more a nightmare adventure. Each hoof slopped through sending both of them bouncing back and forth with their struggles.

The camp came to sight as Tenaya went to the front. This definitely was the Dawnguard. The trenches on the ground protected them from any assault that sure wouldn’t come. Swords glowed a vibrant white inside one of the tents, freshly blessed no less for their attacks. The banners flew over the camp now resembling a mixture of the Fort outside Riften and a shining light. Oh yes, the Dawnguard came to show who they were. Little changed it seemed under Isran’s control.

“If I was you, I would keep your head turned and out of view.” Tenaya whispered to Matria.

Both approached on their horses moving off the path.

“Halt!”

A young man stopped them on their approach, lifting his crossbow their direction. Two others moved over in their traditional Dawnguard attire. The outfits looked just as they did before; a cascading style tunic with a belt around the waist. These however carried heavy enchantments from the looks of it. None of the past misgivings carried through. Gone were the days of a rag-tag bunch of people with their petty armor and weapons not fit, this group looked ready for a fight.

“I came to speak to Isran.” Tenaya asked politely with no attitude to cause a situation.

“Who comes and asks to speak with the leader of the Dawnguard?” He boomed with arrogance.

“Tenaya of house Darix.”

None of them looked familiar to Tenaya. She spent time with the Dawnguard, but too many years passed and these were fresh recruits. One of them walked away while another joined to point her crossbow towards Tenaya. The messenger vanished in a tent. It didn’t take long for a loud growl to come out. Isran remembered her apparently.

Isran came out of the tent with authority. The warhammer she remembered so long bounced behind him. Every step sent it swaying like the wind. He didn’t appear to change much. His attitude and temper seemed very much the same as before. Typical Isran.

“You have some nerve even coming to speak with me. I thought I made it clear you were no longer welcome to the Dawnguard!” Isran growled out. Oh how Tenaya hated this man and all he became.

“Good to see you also Isran. Is that a new set of boots you have? I don’t remember yours ever being clean.”

Tenaya poked him a little bit for the attitude. She didn’t care for him and the disrespect would not go unnoticed. Outnumbered or not, this man was not deserving of respect or a graceful tongue for what he did.

“It seems you cured yourself of being one of those filthy creatures. Maybe you have a small brain if nothing.”

“And it seems you are outside your lane here Isran. This is Cyrodiil, not Skyrim. Leave people alone here. Your making a mess and it isn’t one this province needs.”

Isran stared Tenaya down. She hopped from her horse to the ground. Staying up so high made her uncomfortable with the number of crossbows pointed her direction. His eyes watched Matria a lot more closely. The lack of speech from her started to create an unease nothing would resolve.

“You brought it with you to see me, didn’t you?” Isran yelled with a motion towards Matria. “I wondered if you would fall for her again with all of your stupidity. I warned you how it would end. No one ever listens until it is too late.”

“That is not Serana. Leave her out of this. I am here to ask you to stop the hunting in Cyrodiil. Go back to Skyrim and leave the people here alone. You killed a decent person when y…”

Isran refused to allow her to speak anymore. “Decent person? Have you forgot these creatures are not even human? They are scum, bottom feeders of the lowest kind. I wouldn’t wipe my ass with their dying corpses even if it stopped my own death. Tell your friend to drop her hood. Let’s see the great Serana Volkihar again.”

“I am not who you think I am. She travels with me to ask you to stop the bloodshed.” Matria spoke softly to prevent any waves. Isran didn’t care, he never did.

Two of the Dawnguard went beside her horse and looked her direction. Their comments went straight to Isran who refused to let anything go. Before anyone could move, his hands grabbed the nearest crossbow and fired the bolt. The shockwave sent Matria from the horse and through the air. Her screams echoed against the mountains. Birds flew from trees leaving little doubt to the agony she suffered.

Tenaya ran over to Matria never expecting something like this. Isran didn’t seem to care and carefully loaded another bolt, taking his time with her on the ground clawing back and forth with screams of pain.

“You sympathize with yet another vampire. Did the first Daughter of Coldharbour not break you down? Your poor little heart was shattered and the wound from that dagger will never go away.”

He fired another bolt towards Matria with a direct hit in her stomach again. The Dawnguard laughed while grabbing me in route to check on her. Isran went about his usual business while preparing yet another bolt in the crossbow. His fellow Dawnguard handed him another from her pack with nothing but a smile on her face. All of them enjoyed this torture from the looks of it.

“Stop this! So help me if you do not I will make you stop!” Tenaya yelled seeing the vampire squirming on the ground with sobs escaping her lips. Her pleas went nowhere went a hand slapped Tenaya in the face to get her to stop talking. The line she put in her mind crossed the moment the third bolt fired at her defenseless body.

Tenaya uncurled her hands from their grasps calling the single darkest spell she remembered. She never used it for fear of what might happen. Arniel Gane promised the spell would work and he would support her for freeing him. She never felt right using these kinds of spells knowing they were borderline necromancy as it was.

Purple swirled around both her hands being held. Her shoulder hit the first one enough to free her grip. Both hands came together, and the swirl moved away just in time to break Isran from his bolt. The shade materialized in front of Matria at a heavy cost to Tenaya. She dropped to her knees with the world spinning. That spell took a lot out of her and drained everything she had right there.

All the Dawnguard stood staring at this shade of a man, looking to be caught between two worlds. This wasn’t like a shade found in some crypts or guarding a necromancer, this shade had a form to it, battered clothing off decaying flesh.

“You summoned my soul… Speak your request…”

A bolt fired through the shade. Rippling waves through the ghost. The shade didn’t take kindly to the gesture, letting his form change from ghostly to the plane itself, feet lowering to the ground instead of a half body floating. His form was as grotesque as it seemed before only in this realm and no longer caught between from the abyss.

Hair stood up all around with lightning crackling between his hands. Each hand pulled apart with lightning continuing to crack between. The next bolt fired didn’t make it through, brought down to the ground in charred remains. His lightning fired forward, sending two different Dawnguard through the air with smoke rising from their bodies. If they survived, it would take some miracle. 

Tenaya didn’t waste her opportunity either, knocking out the guard standing to her side. She scrambled on the ground quickly to Matria who let out a strange combination of moans and sobs, her eyes shifting to Isran, who remained unwavered with the last Dawnguard there.

“This is what it has come to Tenaya, you are a necromancer? Did you learn nothing about the pathetic creatures around you?” Isran boomed pulling his Warhammer out with a charge to the shade.

Their collision gave off a shot of light like no one could believe. The shade faded from the world and Isran carried the hammer her direction. Tenaya stood up in front of Matria, coming eye to eye with Isran. He bounced the hammer in his hands, the light returning from the first shot. The enchantment must be something powerful to keep something like that happening. She never saw a hammer requiring a recharge time.

“You want her, you go through me. She came to ask for peace and didn’t raise a finger against you. Some hero you are.” Tenaya said bitterly.

“It doesn’t deserve to live. Move out of my way.”

She turned to look at Matria who threw away her hood. Matria did everything she could to sit up, not wanting someone else to fight for her now. “Let him… you tried Tenaya…”

“No! You did nothing wrong. You wanted peace. He doesn’t even belong in Cyrodiil.”

Isran spit on the ground towards Matria. The bulging veins in his head added a lot of tension to moment. He wanted to slam the hammer down so badly on Matria. He looked between Tenaya and Matria, wondering what the best option for an attack would be. She saw this look before with Serana. He sized up the moment better than anyone. He wouldn’t be denied, not now, not with her on the ground without a chance to get away.

The hammer started lifting in the air as Tenaya launched herself at Isran. It started coming down in slow motion. Her shoulder smacked his stomach before it connected, the hammer sailing to the right too far and smashed in the ground. Tenaya pulled her dagger with Isran startled, raising it towards his throat. His remaining Dawnguard lifted the crossbow with the scrum happening before her eyes. Tenaya held the dagger to his throat, screaming for him to calm down.

Tenaya turned her head for a moment, saw the crossbow aimed at Matria on the ground. Whoever this woman was, took her time aiming. Tenaya pushed Isran away and moved towards Matria, dropping the dagger on the ground to free herself. Every ounce of muscle Tenaya could muster went straight to her legs. Mud kicked every direction as she yanked Matria to the side as the click of the crossbow let loose.

Fire engulfed the side of her leg with a scream escaping her lips at the same time. She turned her head to see the bolt straight through her calf just above the ankle. Matria didn’t take the hit and groaned on the ground with tears in the corners of her eyes. This wasn’t what she wanted. Sure, she asked Tenaya to kill this man for coming to kill her. She finally realized the pain she brought her as Isran berated her on the ground.

“Another Daughter of Coldharbour causing you pain I see. Did you kiss this one and sleep with her as well? I am sure you have a thing for the undead. It pains me to see you struggle like this but nothing you do not deserve. The moment that thing showed up asking for help, I knew what it meant. You were always stupid, and it is why I removed you from our prestigious group. Watch her die like Serana should have.”

Tenaya trembled hearing the words. He cut deep with those comments, his incessant belittling almost too much for her ears. If she would die, it would be a death where she stuck up for those who deserved it. Matria deserved it. She was younger than Isran in life period, but yet, he judged her death a requirement for what purpose? All to fulfill some of his sick and dark requests because a vampire killed his family. This vampire didn’t, she wasn’t even a vampire then.

“When we find your former thing, we will make sure to have her send a message. All of them can live in Oblivion together daydreaming of you Tenaya.”

With everything left in her body, Tenaya mustered all the magic she could letting her hands turn to ice. She grabbed his Warhammer as he lifted it. Isran kicked her away, Tenaya barely able to hold herself steady from the last of her magic draining out. She looked at the head of the Warhammer covered in thick ice totally oblivious to Isran.

His swing shattered the hammer as it came down on Matria. She felt it but the shattered hammer did almost no damage. Tenaya smiled his direction on the ground with a laugh coming out. Isran became enraged with the laughter. He couldn’t stop himself anymore and grabbed Tenaya to inflict as much punishment as he could. Her laughter didn’t stop as he shook her wildly.

“Think that is so funny don’t you? That ways my favorite hammer! Do you know how long Gunmar took to make that?” Isran yelled at her.

A backhand rattled Tenaya but she didn’t waiver. The laughter continued until he finally snapped, demanding an answer.

“Only an idiot let’s their guard down for a single moment you once told me.”

Tenaya pushed her dagger in to his abdomen as far as she could. Isran crumbled to the ground letting go just as quickly. He wouldn’t die, she wasn’t that lucky. The last remaining Dawnguard rushed to his side and quickly pulled him to safety. Within a few minutes the entire place went quiet with their cart going back towards Riften. They survived somehow. Isran wouldn’t forget this one ever, but she didn’t want him too. This wasn’t the Dawnguard she knew and helped all those years ago. They changed to something much worse.

“Matria…” Tenaya said hopping over to where she laid on the ground. “Don’t even try to struggle right now. I need to yank these bolts and get you healed even if it kills me.”

“Don’t, I will be fine. Just get these from me and let me feed so I do not lose all my blood.”

Tenaya didn’t feel up to an argument anymore. She worked her way through each of the bolts. They came out in a rather unpleasant fashion, each one sending screams into the air and through the Pass. Matria’s fingers clung tightly to her arm with the last one out. Every breath made things so much worse.

Together they went to the first dead Dawnguard and Matria didn’t hold back. She tilted his head and ripped half of his neck out to get as much blood as she could. This was the monster side she knew and didn’t care for. Tenaya saw this thirst before. She was this feast for Serana a long time ago. Watching Matria go through the two bodies like they were nothing only made her realize she had so many unanswered questions for Serana.

Matria collapsed to the ground with little energy. Tenaya had a bolt sticking out of her leg still. After all this she managed to forget about it and live through the pain. Matria noticed though and yanked the remaining half of the bolt out. What was a nice gesture sent Tenaya’s world spinning and darkened for a moment. Stars came through the corners of her eyes. Both stayed on that muddy ground for hours. Tenaya had to recover from the magic use on top of everything else and Matria couldn’t even stand on her own power. What a fine group these two made.

When the time did come and Tenaya managed to get to her feet, the haste of departure from the Dawnguard left a lot of stuff here. One of the carriages remained and Tenaya took full advantage. Every item she could scavenge for sale went into that carriage along with Matria.

“There must be some god looking over me. They had one potion left…” Tenaya rejoiced taking the entire thing down. This one tasted as close to dog feces as it got but the potion started working immediately. Her insides felt alive again along with the wound in her leg closing some. The muscles ached but nothing like before. She managed to walk on her own without wanting to scream.

The magicka didn’t help as much as she would have liked but at least she had something. The journey back with wo horses pulling would go a lot faster if the conditions held. Matria groaned still on the side of the carriage.

“I have a feeling you saved my life today because of someone else.” Matria said blandly once she had some of her strength back, wanting to understand better. “You knew another Daughter of Coldharbour? I figured you ran into a pure-blooded vampire before but that surprised me to hear so much more.”

“Her name was Serana…” Tenaya said swallowing the lump in her throat, “she is the reason I left Skyrim and went in to hiding. I loved her and she left me for dead once I finished helping her. She’s a Daughter of Coldharbour as is her mother. Both are older than the empire itself. I gave everything for her. Until I met you, I felt satisfied to die never knowing. You changed that.”

“How did I change that?” Matria asked incredibly curious as she climbed beside Tenaya.

“I assumed Molag Bal was the reason she couldn’t love and did everything. The truth after I heard about it all from you is much deeper. Molag Bal doesn’t control you after or play with you after. Something else happened and now I want to know the truth.”

Matria watched as Tenaya gripped the straps harder. Her knuckles turned white thinking about everything. For a time, they rode in silence. She couldn’t come to ask anything else. The emotions inside Tenaya already scared her half to death. What she went through may never be put to words.

As they pulled to Bruma, Tenaya carefully stepped out of the carriage and reached in to get her personal items and took two things she wanted from the Dawnguard. All the rest she left with Matria.

“Take this and make your money.”

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed and a smile returned to Matria’s face even with the pain she endured. She didn’t care for the items even though they would help her immensely.

“I would offer to go with you, but I would be in your way. For what it’s worth, this Serana, she made a mistake. I barely know you and see the good inside you.”

Tenaya smiled for the first time at something Matria said. This was genuine, not forced. “We will meet when I return. I will just ask for a little bit of your blood and let you go off to school. I promise when my business is done in Skyrim, I will find you to see how you are doing.”

“I can live with that. I wish you the best Tenaya.”

Matria cut her own hand and used the old potion bottle. She gave her as much as she asked for without regard.

“Being friends with a vampire isn’t the worst thing. Best wishes to you Matria. I will find you when this is over, you have my words on the nine.”

Tenaya limped her way into the city and back to home. Her leg still ached, but she needed to get herself together. The journey had to happen sooner than expected. She would just need to get herself together on the journey.


	6. Of Rumors and Deceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defeat of the Dawnguard spread like wildfire through Skyrim. Word reached Serana who wanted more information on the incident. The return of her dispatched messenger returns news enough to startle her from four years of quiet at Castle Volkihar.

24th of Frost Fall

Serana walked around the courtyard, feeling the burn against her skin with the sun coming out. She made it a habit to come out every morning and feel the sun. None of the others would come out during the day, this was her time to have a little peace and privacy. All the scheming wore her down. Day and night, all the group wanted to do was take power or bring the others down. Not even with her demands of everything going to a vote would it change. No, someone wanted that power, someone wanted to take Harkon’s place.

“Lady Serana, the messenger returns from Riften you dispatched.” One of her random thralls rushed out to tell her in hopes of gaining favor.

“Bring them out here. I do not care to be indoors right now.” Serana said flatly. This took way too long. The word came around on the second of Frost Fall and now weeks later, she finally had some answers coming about the news.

She went around the courtyard tending to all the herbs and plants setup by her mother Valerica. This place took forever to restore, but the efforts made it just like the memories of her childhood. Valerica enjoyed the time in the courtyard, only when the sun went down of course. Her desires to feel the burning sensation were not nearly as present as with Serana. No one knew why she ventured out to torture herself.

The messenger came running through, panting heavily before gawking around. This was the last thing she ever imagined in a vampire castle. No one wanted to be here for fear of the cattle rooms famed by Harkon. Those were quickly removed when Serana took over, but the reputation remained.

“What can you tell me of the Dawnguard rumors going around. It seems you took a vacation while getting the information.” Serana asked as she pulled up a chair on the balcony.

“The rumors appear to be true. The Dawnguard suffered heavy losses and returned with only two people. One of them, the man you asked about, came back wounded. He will live though. The other who survived is a regular in the advancement teams.” She spoke trying to catch her breath.

“Interesting my darling.” Valerica popped out of her tower and walked across the courtyard. Serana hated that name with a passion. She was far from a darling and didn’t care for the name.

“Good morning mother. I didn’t think you had interest in such matters.”

“I would not, but this man swore to destroy all the Daughters of Coldharbour. It appears he underestimated our abilities.” Valerica added slyly.

The discussion between Serana and Valerica turned cold. Serana held herself in a humbled manner while her mother chose to think of themselves as all powerful. She didn’t have the self-absorption her father did, but it came pretty damn close. Her desire wasn’t power at all. All she seemed to content on was keeping herself and anyone who was pure-blooded above the rest. Like they needed another reason to be hated after Harkon.

“Beg your pardon misses. This was not done by a vampire.” The messenger interjected.

“Then who would it be? Not even the Vigil of Stendarr would dare challenge the Dawnguard.”

Truth sat in those words. Isran and the Vigil of Stendarr despised each other. While they felt he went to the extreme with his torturing and less than tasteful methods, none of them would attack. Those fools as Valerica often referred to them as, couldn’t lace their own boots, let alone challenge the Dawnguard with any skill. They reliance on the light only led them to death most of the time.

“It was said to be a woman by the name of Tenaya Darix.”

Serana froze instantly with that name going through the air. This name hasn’t been spoken of in four years, since she left her to die that evening. “Impossible… Go verify your information. She died four years ago.”

“I verified with the woman assisting the man Isran as well as numerous in the city. In the tavern, she spoke of a woman you managed to conjure up a dead sorcerer. The stories spoken had your name all through them. The man Isran went on a tirade to ignite the battle.”

“Looks like you didn’t kill her after all dear daughter.” Valerica said coldly.

Serana tossed a bag of gold her way, much heavier than she expected. “Speak of this to no one or I will hunt you down.”

The messenger nodded and left immediately. Being here spooked her enough without a payment. This was the last news Serana ever wanted to here. How the hell did she live? That blade went straight in. She watched her bleed out for the better part of ten minutes before sending her away. Even when the rumors of her arrival with the Dawnguard came, Isran swore he would end it as long as she agreed to not stalk outside the Castle. Peace came at a heavy price for Serana and her mother.

Isran became a man possessed after that. Serana kept to herself and retreated to the safety of the castle. His knowledge of the Daughters of Coldharbour grew to the point hunts took place to wipe them all out. He never approached the castle or came close. That was his end of the bargain after all. We stopped the prophecy, he left us alone. It all happened a little too easy though.

“Why do you let something so trivial bug yourself Serana?” Valerica asked in the great hall.

“She should not be alive mother. Tenaya was dead. All of them lied. It’s time for the purge to happen that should have after father. If they will lie to me just like Isran, they all need to die.”

Serana threw everything off the table in one swipe. The anger and rage built up inside her to the point she burst. The wings came out and she spiraled towards the ceiling. The others in the hall looked on in shock, none ever witnessing Serana turn to her Vampire Lord form. Serana slammed down to the ground and ripped the head clean off the shoulder of a thrall in the room. No one came to pass without feeling her wrath. One by one the thralls died. Anyone who put up a fight felt their death in the worst of ways. This came out as nothing but brutality.

With every thrall dead and only her mother watching on, Serana calmed herself down and went back to her regular form. Valerica watched on with curiosity, slightly amused by the sudden change in her.

“Feel better?” Valerica asked.

“All of this and for nothing! No wonder I have been scorned by Molag Bal. I failed to do his bidding.”

“Fear not daughter, you will find a way back into his graces. On his day, we will try to speak with him again. The message you received after retrieving the bow came across clear. Kill the woman to prove you belonged in his grace. Love has no place in his presence. The death of Harkon brought me back to him.”

“I sacrificed everything for this and now I am still scorned.”

Serana went out the front gate to see Skyrim. She knew what had to be done. Molag Bal never answered her questions no matter what she did or sacrificed. He remained silent. Serana didn’t dare speak on his summoning day, fearing the repercussions of interrupting his moment, if you could call it that anyway. Now she may have no choice.

She walked back to the keep where Valerica started using her magic to clean the mess. Doing something this simple was beneath her. Thralls and slaves served those purposes. Serana didn’t care as she walked through the slop and to her room. Things felt empty there. The coffin replaced her bed having no longer felt the need for it. She slept in a bed for Tenaya, not anything else.

The armoire opened, allowing her to sift through the clothes she had. The one thing she looked for sat in the very back and covered with large amounts of boots. She pulled it out slowly realizing the time came to go back to Skyrim. She couldn’t go anymore in her royal outfit, not with the amount of Dawnguard crawling around. The outfit wasn’t her first choice but gave her some form of disguise out there with protection.

Serana unhooked the cloak before hanging it carefully. She slid the belt off and struggled with the corset in the back like usual. Her arms slid out and the rest came off before joining the rest in the armoire. Her eyes shifted down to the small mark right above her belly button. That mark she earned retrieving the last Elder Scroll. Tenaya knocked her out of the way just in time or it would be in her heart. One damn Dwarven Sphere she missed but Tenaya didn’t.

She shook her head quickly to work the memory away. Serana slid on her shrouded armor. It felt as awful as she remembered. Not even the adjustments Tenaya made to the armor corrected anything. At least her hood worked with the outfit and it could deflect a hit pretty well. She missed the enchantments of her other outfit but getting caught presented problems. She needed to go to Riften and ask around herself.

This armor felt absolutely awful within a couple minutes making her debate regular clothes. Everything hugged her curves tightly. She didn’t care to be so open with her body. Part of her wondered if Tenaya gave her the armor when they snuck through Solitude and everyone had her outfit well documented thanks to the Dawnguard. It wasn’t like the royal armor sat around places. Her and Valerica received the armor over a millenia ago. It wasn’t like Radient Raiment had them sitting on the shelf or the College of Winterhold.

“That is dreadful. Why torture yourself?” Valerica said looking on.

“I am going to Riften and our regular clothes wouldn’t be smart.” Serana said with an eye roll.

“I see. You are not going to let this one drop are you?”

“No…”

“Please feed before you leave or take one of the Blood Potions. Maybe stop at an Alchemy store and pick me up a few things I can’t grow here.”

Serana nodded and walked out to the dining hall. She spotted a potion and quickly added it to the sack on her back. The remnants of a failed slave served their purpose still warm on the table. This should hold her long enough for a trip she thought.

She made her way out to the front of the castle again. Her feet walked down the stone slowly while turning her head back every so often to make sure it was real. The feelings of leaving home felt different this time. Knowing she would break the truce with the Dawnguard if caught worried her, but this is one time it had to be done. Isran failed her. Tenaya failed her. She was in this on her own.

Rowing the boat across the bay brought back more memories she didn’t want. Serana shook her head trying to forget everything. Tenaya did the work so many times and this felt surreal. The shore didn’t come quick enough to erase the thoughts going through her head. All she wanted was to find out what happened. She needed to hear for herself Tenaya lived.

“Halt!” A guard of Northwatch Keep quickly grabbed her walking on the side of their walls.

“Why? I did nothing wrong.” Serana said turning her head away out of instinct.

“Please state your business here.”

“I have no business. I am on my way to Riften.”

“A little far from there aren’t you? Have you stolen something from the Keep?”

Serana became irritated quickly. She debated between ripping his head off and sparing his life or simply driving the point across.

“See that castle in the distance, I live there. Do you need anything else?” Serana flashed her teeth with the last word.

He blinked knowing the stories. No one went to the castle and those who ventured by to the Jetty never returned. Shadows in the night quickly passed by with superhuman speed. There wouldn’t be an incident as he backed away to the Keep and let Serana continue her way.

The road was less than ideal. Snow covered everything making the path harder to make out. On top of that, every minute the sun came out became agony. Serana had no choice but to keep the cloak bound tight and her hood up. Each step made her hate the weather. One positive thing with it kept the bandits at bay. No bandit would be stupid enough to be out in this weather. Her teeth chattered and she didn’t feel the cold like others. How a human endured today remained a mystery to her.

Dawnstar came and went with little fanfare. The gold she brought came in handy with the carriage. She didn’t have the stamina in the pounding sun. Going this alone started to feel like more of a problem with each passing step. Thankfully, the carriage ride to Riften made things a lot more tolerable and for 80 gold, it felt like a steal. Serana even managed to get some rest on the right through the night.

“We are here miss. Thank you and remember to keep us in mind for any other travels.” The driver said with a strange smile. Serana checked her items and realized nothing appeared to be missing. Maybe he was simply being nice, who knows.

The guards at the gates were as she remembered. Each of them tried to extort some gold on her way in. Her smile alone scared them enough to let her in free of charge. To be stupid enough to try to extort from a vampire would be a new level of stupidity for them.

How this city changed in a few years. Serana looked around with the amount of beggars all around. This stayed below the city for so long. Not even the guards batted an eye to them all. Signs hung in the windows for help, but they all wanted something for nothing anymore. Serana huffed at the first ten who approached before she made the Bee and Bard.

Serana walked through the tavern with a lot of eyes turning her direction. She stood out in this place being an outsider. All the eyes who looked had some sort of agenda it seemed. One she swore was part of the Dark Brotherhood and a few others a part of the Thieves Guild. The barkeep, Keerava as she remembered, looked her direction with a strange curiosity. Serana hoped she didn’t remember her after all these years. It didn’t seem in her cards as the Argonian yelled her name.

“Ah Serana, blessings be upon you. It has been too long.”

Ears perked up hearing the name. These people favored the Dawnguard and surely her name spread through the city like wildfire now. Damn Argonians and their memory. They should have left her business to rot for what she just did.

“Could we keep that a little on the quiet side? Don’t forget I am not exactly cared for in these parts.” Serana added a little mum at the bar.

“Of course. Forgive my excitement seeing you again. Where is Tenaya at? You two made quite the adventuring couple.”

“We had… um… a little falling out.”

Pleasantries aside, Serana made her purpose known. She needed to know if the truth about the attack was real and if Isran really did come close to death. Keerava didn’t seem to want to spill much information or just didn’t know. No matter how hard she pressed, the answer remained the same. Rumors only. She needed the hard facts.

“Mind if I get a room for a couple days? Preferably the corner room without windows?”

“Surely. For a friend I will get it ready myself!”

Serana tossed her double the rate. The Argonian never did her wrong and her attitude wasn’t necessary for someone who appreciated their work. She followed to the room and accepted the key. Everything inside was the same as she remembered. The bed looked clean enough. Keerava seemed to take care of them unlike some of the taverns she remembered on her journeys before.

Keerava fluffed up the hide covers over the bed and what you could consider a makeshift padding in place of a pillow. This would do as Keerava took her leave. Serana circled the room to make sure no surprises awaited. She learned a lot and being a vampire in the middle of a city served a less than ideal purpose. The lock on the door could easily be picked and another alternative could be made to ensure no one paid a surprise visit.

Getting the information would surely prove difficult. Serana left the room and went down to the bar. Eyes still watched her every move. Most didn’t seem to care beyond just looking at the outsider. One set seemed more interested than others. The emblem on their robes said everything. Dawnguard loyalists.

“Well Sapphire, it appears our paths have crossed again.” Serana said as chipper as she could while putting a flagon of ale on the table for her. “Would you indulge an old friend for a bit?”

Sapphire looked her up and down. She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of having Serana being so open in discussion with her. This territory belonged to the Dawnguard and it was painfully obvious what Serana was with those glowing eyes and look of paleness which stood out.

“I am sure a short conversation could be tolerable.”

A woman of few words she remembered. Serana asked the questions she wanted trying to avoid saying anything about Tenaya. Bringing her up might rattle those around coming from a vampire of course. No one knew their separation except a small handful.

“We heard the same as you about the Dawnguard incident on the pass. Plenty of rumors going around about it. This was the first defeat the Dawnguard faced in a long time. It begs a question, why do you care? Shouldn’t you be rejoicing?” Sapphire mused.

“I want to know if you heard about Tenaya.” Serana whispered behind her hand.

“Tenaya? What of her?” Sapphire said normal turn drawing the attention of others in the bar.

“Did she really do this? I thought she died.”

“Your guess is as good as mine. We heard a woman did this. A few people talked about it; names came up including hers. Others said Lydia did it after the Whiterun incident. The rumors are circling heavily and spreading faster than anyone who knows the truth.” Sapphire leaned closer to her and covered her mouth. “If I was you, I would get out of here. Riften is no place for you right now.”

Serana nodded and walked back to the bar to get another thing of ale. She never intended to drink it but those at the table might not see a swap out when they looked away. The three Dawnguard kept their eyes fixated on her every move. They knew what she was. The only question in her mind was were they willing to do something about it?

Eventually, she left the company of Sapphire who sat in silence the rest of the time. The bard finished his last set on the Dragonborn. She took her leave, returning to the corner room. With as much silence as she could muster, she slid the bed tight to the door and chose to keep everything wedged tightly. This wasn’t a time to take a chance now. Too many eyes watched her steps.

Serana barely slept through the night. Every bump on the floor brought her awake. No one came for her or seemed to care as much as she liked to think so. Serana wasn’t the center of attention now. Even before, she managed to keep to the dark and let Tenaya take all the glory. Letting her be the face of their adventures proved easier before she turned. No one questioned her motives like they did Serana. No one cared a human managed to do something but let it be a vampire and the world wanted to know the exact circumstance.

Breakfast made her nose turn. It wasn’t quite the meal she had in mind and Keerava wouldn’t be serving a bit of blood for her benefit. She passed through the group eating without as much as a care this morning. No eyes followed or wanted to get information.

Riften looked pretty quiet this morning with nothing but fog as far as the eye could see. Serana pulled the hood over her face going to the market. She browsed around, asking about the rumors casually during the conversations but nothing came. The rumors of Tenaya seemed to be blended with Lydia and some other random people. Serana started to put her mind at ease realizing this seemed to be a mistake. Hearing that name sent her for a loop but didn’t seem to be true. The only person who could answer it sat in Fort Dawnguard where she wasn’t welcome.

Serana left the market and made a quick stop to Elgrim’s Elixirs for a few things her mother wanted. The trip seemed to be a waste with no real information beyond rumors. Even in the tavern, she couldn’t get a straight answer from anyone. All the rumors couldn’t be confirmed.

She left the shop and went to cross the canal as a figure came out. The crossbow lifted her direction and he simply looked at her.

“It takes a lot of nerve, or stupidity to come to Riften creature.” He said.

“I am here for business, not to fight. Be on your way.” Serana replied.

“We should kill you were you stand creature.” Another figure beside her lifted their crossbow.

Typical Dawnguard, never coming one on one or this would be so much easier. Even with two, Serana knew another lurked. Always in groups, never alone. She backed away slowly, but every step spooked them. Her feet took off for Elgrim’s again with the first shot whizzing by her head. She slammed the door shut and locked the door quickly. Pounding brought Elgrim and his wife Hafjorg running for their back room to see the commotion. A bolt fired into the door sending a clear message.

Serana stared at them holding the door tight. “I need a way out of here. Is there another way?” She threw the coin purse their direction. Hafjorg nodded and waved her back as Elgrim setup a small diversion to buy her enough time. Serana cursed herself for giving up over a thousand Septim. She needed that to get the remaining things for her mother. At the same time, living seemed like a much better choice.

Hafjorg moved the bed to the side revealing a small trap door. Serana looked down to the water and mess below before turning to hear the door being picked. She hopped down in realizing this went straight to the Ratways by the Ragged Flagon. She visited there once and chose to enter the dismal tavern instead of trying to find her way around.

Eyes shifted her direction seeing the fancy armor with others recognizing her from the previous night. One thief took a dagger out making a straight line for Serana. She chose to make an example of him, taking both hands together, each feeling cold from the forming ice. A spike shot through the air, piercing him directly while sending him straight in to the wall where it stuck. Nothing came across subtle with a six inch spike impaling him.

“Anyone else?” Serana asked letting her hands swirl with ice.

Those around stepped back to let her pass without a thought. She went to the body hanging from the wall, reaching through the blood dripping down to take his coin purse. As the eyes looked on, she licked the blood from her hands. Anyone else feeling some courage quickly retreated. This wasn’t a regular person for them to screw with.

Serana carefully went down one of the hidden tunnels to a waiting ladder to climb out of. This went outside the walls and worked just fine. The sound of Dawnguard hitting the Ragged Flagon made her pick up pace. This wasn’t the time or place for a battle. She needed to get an advantage and here they had it. Escaping and running away became the decision of choice for now.

As she popped out of the rocks on top, a boot came down across her face sending her down to ground in the tunnel. Serana looked up with a haze, crashing hard to the ground. Before she knew what happened, Dawnguard had crossbows locked and loaded pointing her direction from above and around. All she felt was the blood coming down from the bridge of her nose.

“Shame we had to bust up such a pretty face.” He said smirking. “Bring her back to Fort Dawnguard for interrogation. Kill her if she tries to run. This is Lady Serana who stepped out of the castle after all.”


	7. One Winged Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenaya arrives in Riften to unsettling news. The answers she seeks are no longer within reach. To find what she wants, she must return to where it all began.

27th of Frost Fall

Tenaya approached Riften for the first time in years. The walls looked familiar but in a regretful sort of way. She knew the city inside reeked of corruption. It oozed outside the gates seeing the typical shakedowns from the guards.

She came prepared this time. The last month did Tenaya very well. The out of shape woman transformed herself as much as she possibly could. She pushed herself to the very limits with continuing to forge every day and long runs around the city walls of Bruma. This started to feel like the Tenaya of old. The confidence seemed to almost radiate through the armor.

“Stop!” One of the guards out front yelled. She strolled towards Tenaya laughing with the others. “There is a new visitor tax recently passed inside the city. If you want in, it is a hundred gold.”

Tenaya reached behind her back pulling the new dagger she recently crafted. It went straight to the throat of the guard leaving her wide-eyed. Tenaya didn’t back down moving towards her face. “Does it look like I plan to take your shakedown? Let me in if you and the others want to live or I bring this city down.”

“I… I… di… didn’t recognize yo… you…” She whimpered.

“Glad to see you have a memory. I saved your scrawny ass a few years back, and this is what you became? Your scar doesn’t lie.”

Tenaya knew the woman. Back then, she was a whole seventeen years old and thought she was tougher than the entire world. She chose the wrong vampire to screw with outside of town. He had her under his spell when her and Serana came by. His hand scratched the entire length of her face, ripping a set of three massive wounds from her right eye to neck. Tenaya carried her for the mile to town without a care. Back then she promised to make something of her life.

“L…Let her th… thr… through…”

“Get yourself a real job.”

The dagger flipped through her hands and back to the edge of her armor. That little pocket she built into the armor made the dagger impossible to detect. The edge tucked in under the flowing feather look so common to the Elven armor top piece. She crafted the handle to match the rest of the armor making it invisible to the naked eye. If anyone saw something, it would be the sword, freshly enchanted with small red veins coursing around the length of metal. The edge sat very sharp, able to cut the moment it felt flesh, elven metal nothing through and through.

She walked through the gate and left her helmet on. This wasn’t the Tenaya of old, she knew people would see her the same regardless of. Tenaya become a reimagined version of herself. Few wore Elven armor who were not Elven. She didn’t care. This was her style, tailored to her needs. The gawdy gold blended smoothly with hints of blue. Quicksilver accented the others giving a unique look to a rather boring set of armor. The helmet didn’t have the typical point but rather a flowing set of feathers on the sides to give it better protection from arrows.

Walking inside the bunkhouse, no one recognized her. People turned but no one figured her out immediately. For the first time in her life, she wore make-up now to shade her eyes. She wanted to be less recognizable. Even compared to the person she was, her figure returned some of the bulk. She wasn’t the skinny little girl chasing after the Dragonborn. Muscles became more toned and prominent. Her arms remained thin, but her legs grew stronger adding shape, her stomach flatter but stronger than she remembered. Non-stop training transformed her. This was the new Tenaya.

Her detour to the bunkhouse knowing only locals would hang out in this place and wouldn’t care as much. Friends she made in the market might offer her a little bit of help. Her reputation might net her a room like the old days. Haelga frowned as an outsider walked in. Her usual comments stirred the bunch to cheers and general resentment. Svana however, she approached a little friendlier. Tenaya pulled her to the side, out of view from the tables.

“Svana, its me, Tenaya. Keep it quiet. Can you get the room I had before?”

“Tenaya!” Svana screamed in excitement, appearing to bounce on her feet before realizing what she did. It seems her reputation didn’t die down after all these years. A few others popped up, ones she dealt with before, sticking their heads around the corner. Grelka pushed others out of the way to look our direction. Marise did the same wanting to see for herself. Madesi appeared to almost cry. This was not the moment she needed, not now, but gave her the chance to ask the questions to friends.

“Yes, it is me…” Tenaya said and slid off her helmet, revealing a very different look. The long flowing hair vanished, what remained barely went past her chin, slightly shorter in the back to make the helmet fit more comfortably. She even changed the color, choosing to darken it with the ash remnants from the foundry. She pushed to change everything about herself.

“We were told you died. Even became a vampire and the Dawnguard got you.” Grelka said walking forward wanting a hug.

Tenaya didn’t push her away. They spent many nights together over a forge trying to master metal together with the Dragonborn. She was her forge sister as they said jokingly. Others went back to their dinner leaving Grelka and Tenaya alone.

“All but the death part was true. I went to Cyrodiil and stayed there until recently. Now I want answers…”

“Please my sister, let me get a bottle of wine to warm us up and talk.”

Grelka fetched a bottle of wine and two goblets. We walked up the stairs with no one around. She poured two cups for them and toasted to her return.

“I wondered if we would see you again. I expected you a couple days ago with Serana.” Grelka said as they took a sip. Tenaya spit the wine out hearing that bombshell out of the gate. “Did I say something wrong?”

“She was here a couple days ago?” Tenaya asked coughing.

“Two days ago. Dawnguard took her. Looked pretty roughed up when they carried her through the market.”

“Well damn.”

Tenaya bit her tongue instead of saying what she wanted to. The truth of the situation was she wanted Serana and now another spoiled the moment. They had her and this created problems. Her entire plan started to unravel. They couldn’t kill her; she wanted that pleasure of interrogating her before anyone did. This meant doing a lot more than she planned to do. None of it felt good. She just started to feel good again and this might push her the limit.

They continued their discussion through most of the evening. Knowing the Dawnguard, it wouldn’t be a simple interrogation at all with Serana. She had a lot more information being a Daughter of Coldharbour. Isran would stop at nothing to milk every bit of information he could and prolong her death. Serana had limits and the nine help her if she changed forms.

Once the bottle emptied and chatter stopped, Tenaya went about her business and asked for a private room. Svana happily provided the one private room they maintained, a new addition for anyone who did a favor. Grelka wished her a good night and promised her a gift the next time they ran in to each other.

Tenaya went to the room and undressed for bed. She didn’t need to hear the news Grelka gave. She wanted Serana to herself to get her own answers. Now, she put together an awful plan to get to Serana. Finding a way through Fort Dawnguard wouldn’t be easy. She knew of the tunnels underground with the waterfall. No one ever snuck in there, needing the ability to float or jump much higher. Not even the spiders found a way up there.

Morning came way too quickly. The rest she managed didn’t quite feel good. Her every thought stirred her body through the night. She needed help on this one. Rumors of a potion to allow people to float existed only in books. She remembered reading a few on her journey, how a great warrior once went from the grounds of Vivic to a floating moon called the Ministry of Truth. People witnessed these feat, multiple people recounting the body seemingly floating through space and time to the rock. She needed that very ability, the very potion he took to accomplish it.

She quickly pulled herself together and left for Elgrim’s Elixirs. The store seemed every bit as must as she remembered. Elgrim seemed happy to have a customer so eager to buy something from the lands of Morrowind themselves. He quickly perked up realizing who Tenaya was from speaking to his wife.

“This one would set you back a pretty penny, but we have no such potion. The ingredients can only be found on Morrowind. Racer Plumes and Coda Flowers can only be found there as far as I know.” Elgrim said.

“It was worth a try, thank you. Have any combo potions if nothing? Need something to restore magicka and health pretty quickly I have a feeling.” Tenaya asked.

“Looking at 240 Septim each. I have three. It also has a little stamina kicker too, but tastes like crap. Where are you going you need something so strong? After that girl of yours again are we?”

“Beg your pardon?” Tenaya asked irritated.

“If I was you, I would go through the front gate. It is less than guarded and the two out front are poor aims. The bunch seems scared of fire too. You didn’t hear it from me.”

Tenaya pulled her coin purse out and set the Septims on the counter. He looked back with a huge grin. The potions would be hers. Elgrim went to the bedroom and opened the safe, never leaving these sitting out for the thieves in the area. His comments made her wonder if that might be best. Elgrim didn’t mind offering advice before when they needed it. He returned and she gave a simple thank you for the advice and took the potions.

She put the potions in the enchanted back on her waist. It barely had room left at this point. The other potions from Cyrodiil she picked up on top of a few pieces of food left little. The enchantment did wonders by allowing her to carry twice its weight and size. Everything she really needed before fit perfectly, these times however were very different. She had no choice but to plan for the worst knowing the people she went against were not pushovers. What Tenaya realized she wouldn’t give to have the Dragonborn back for this one.

Tenaya closed the door to the store and left through the city front gates. Her grand idea went out the door quickly with the lack of potion. She didn’t quite have a plan to get inside Fort Dawnguard at this point beyond Elgrim’s advice. All she knew right now was the prize she sought and came back for rested in those walls. No one would steal her opportunity for answers, not knowing what she did now. Serana would pay for what she did but on her terms, not the Dawnguard’s terms.

The path forward felt all too familiar. Many trips down this dirt path and nothing to show for it. All she did, with the help of Serana was cement Isran’s claim to the dawnguard and his never-ending desire for power. Responsibility rested on her shoulders now for failing to see him as he was. Revenge drove him so far and for so long. He would never look back at a vampire as a friend or even ally again. All he thought of them now was scum of the lowest kind.

As she made her way closer, two Dawnguard scurried around the grounds before entering Dayspring Canyon. If the fort itself didn’t have enough defensive capabilities, the new check station in front of the canyon said it all. Stone walls went up over ten feet high from edge to edge of the small pass while a strange looking drawbridge went over their adjustments to the creek flowing by. They made it equally hard to get into the canyon.

“Who approaches Fort Dawnguard?” One of the two guards standing on the drawbridge asked.

Tenaya thought about the best way to answer such a question. By now, all of them knew who she was. Isran wouldn’t let things go. She had to be a marked woman. No longer was the Dawnguard willing to go after vampires, they seemed to not mind killing the living who knew of them or tried to keep the peace. Matria’s situation proved the extent they would go to kill a vampire.

“How about you tell me your name instead?” Tenaya yelled walking their direction.

Both lifted their crossbows her direction. She knew the game from before. Shoot first and ask questions later. These two would have to do.

A click shot off the first bolt. Tenaya sidestepped knowing it headed her direction with distance in her favor. The second measured and took his time with the aiming. The second click came with Tenaya refusing to move this time. It sailed her direction until it sailed wide. Both went to reload quickly as she took off in a sprint.

Tenaya didn’t go for a kill at all. As one of them raised their crossbow to fire the shot, her backhand him crashing to the ground. A headbutt dropped the girl with a bloody nose. Tenaya grabbed the crossbow he was so kind enough to load and pointed it to his face. The girl stayed on the ground under her foot. “Now both of you are going to come with me. Neither of you will die as long as you do what I ask. As you can see, I am not a vampire.” Tenaya said feeling very pleased with this result.

They nodded their head and stood up. Tenaya wrapped their hands behind their backs and pushed them forward with the crossbow aimed their direction. She didn’t have the best of plans choosing to make this one up as it went. She needed to get Serana. Maybe two of their own would be worth the trade.

For a moment, going back to the fort seemed surreal. The look of Dayspring Canyon stuck close. See the waterfall again brought back some happier memories. All the fish being smoked by the pond made her wish she didn’t forget breakfast in all the rushing around. She didn’t ask for things to turn out like this and seeing the guards on the parapets drug her back to reality quickly.

“I want to speak with Isran. These two do not need to get hurt.” Tenaya yelled before they spotted her and opened fire.

Guards rushed around and came out the gate every bit as quickly. Before she knew it, Dawnguard stood on the path in front of her and a handful more mounted the tower with crossbows aimed.

“Tell Isran that Tenaya Darix requests his appearance.”

The moments before his voice yelled out felt like an eternity. She had no chance against this many Dawnguard. Tenaya wondered if this might not have been the smartest choice. The numbers outside barely touched what sat inside for all she knew.

“Well if it is not the vampire lover making her reappearance.” Isran yelled from the tower.

Tenaya pushed the two of them away. They looked her direction as they went to the group on the path. She lowered the crossbow to her side and stared up the path before eyeing up Isran.

“Stupid girl. You never listened to me, did you?”

“I want Serana. I know she is here. We have unsettled business.”

“And who do you think you are to make such a request?”

“We went down this road before Isran. If it wasn’t for her and me, you wouldn’t be standing there or any of them. I am sure Vori and Tilde would vouch for that wouldn’t they?”

Vori looked on from the ground in the group not too far away. She knew the truth. They practiced together against the tree. If Vori felt her to be an enemy then the world really became a screwed-up place, unrecognizable to the decent ones left.

“Still want her back after all these years. Do you plan on sleeping with her now? You might find her in a few pieces right now, I am sure we could spare one for you to take.”

Tenaya felt a lump in her throat. He was sick and enjoyed torturing every vampire he could get his hands on. She could only imagine how much truth came from that statement. Serana probably sat in a thousand pieces somewhere at the bottom of his torture room drain.

“If you did that then you are a bigger fool than I took you for. She helped you, so did I. Did you forget the prophecy we ended? Or how I survived two Elder Scrolls while you pissed away the Moth Priest?”

Isran turned his back and retreated to the fort. The guards on the path sat nervously with a lot of eyes to her sword. None of them saw anything like it. Their crossbows wobbled in a nervous tick. These were young recruits except for Vori who she recognized. Isran returned and threw something off the tower.

“There is the only piece you get Tenaya.” Isran yelled and walked away.

Tenaya walked over to the edge of the tower seeing it. She felt vomit in the back of her throat. He was torturing her and apparently had everything he wanted. Her wing sat on the ground, heavily mutilated and disfigured. It looked burned with a massive hole in it making her wonder what exactly was going on. This was her Lord form.

In that moment, Tenaya didn’t care so much about Serana as she remembered the days of torture when she sought help. Isran did nothing to make her any better. It seemed he wanted her to die. Everything he did allowed the wound to fester. She barely left with blood in her body.

“This isn’t happening Vori. You may be a friend, but I will kill you if you do not get out of my way.”

Tenaya mustered every bit of magic she had in her body, feeling her entire body tremble at the magic rising from within. Her right hand raised up a glowing orange ball. She tuned to Vori and their eyes locked for a moment. Tenaya did nothing more than shift them to the side and Vori followed. The entire group moved from the gate. The ball grew, now cracking loudly as it started to ignite. She held the flaming ball for a moment before unleashing it towards the wooden gate.

The impact alone dropped those outside to the ground. Tenaya walked forward through the flaming gate while repeating the very same thing. Bolts sailed from the tower past her but with no precision. Those on the ground chose to stay as they were out of fear of their own lives. Seeing someone handle magic in this way made them realize the petty restoration spells taught inside wouldn’t protect them against a stronger foe like they believed.

Tenaya hurled the second towards the main doors to the fort. The explosion sent shockwaves but didn’t break down the door. Others rushed out ready to attack only to see Tenaya just warming up. Both of her hands ignited together as a wall of flames shot forward to the ground by the gates. Flames climbed high into the air as she dropped to a knee still never been able to manage her magic well. She knocked back one of the potions she bought feeling her body slowly return to life in the way she wanted. The drained feeling slowly went away.

Her hopes were the light show put enough fear in the hearts of the recruits to allow her to get inside without challenge. The bolts they fired missed wildly from inexperience and now the dancing flames. A person ran up the steps behind while she pulled her sword. Their hands went in the air and she realized it was Vori.

“Take this. Watch your back Tenaya. You should be dead now. Something isn’t right…”

Tenaya looked at the key in her hand. Vori did a great acting job and fell down the steps before running away. She pulled the recruits with her and to the lower levels of Fort Dawnguard. This was her opening. The key went into the door as she lobbed a small fireball in the air towards them with the intent to keep them occupied.

Inside, everyone ran on the upper level and outside. Tenaya peered around the corner seeing little in the way of anyone. She heard the huskies barking in the back knowing they were alone too. Where she had to go was the very place they stepped through. She slid along the wall to the staircase and up the steps. Screams outside the door remained while she lowed the wooden block down to seal the door shut.

One of the recruits ran her direction inside. He swung wildly and started yelling. Pounding on the door ensued. She couldn’t let him through pulling her sword. The red veins glowed in even in the light. She pushed him back after another wild swung and rammed her sword through his armor. Fire quickly engulfed for a second when he fell. She looked at the sword realizing the enchantment was a lot stronger than she even knew.

Durak came running across as Tenaya feared the worst. She met his gaze seeing the recruit on the ground. He immediately pulled his axe, swinging for Tenaya’s head. “Stop Durak, I do not want to fight you!”

Tenaya yelled loud enough to pull Isran out of hiding. She looked his direction and back to Durak who swung again, trying to get to the door. Isran laughed for a moment, seemingly above the bloodshed he started by not allowing Serana to go free. Durak refused to back down, his Orc personality pushing through, rage filling his eyes with every swing.

She watched him swing and miss again, seeing the opening she wanted and just waited. She moved forward to the edge of the stairs, dangerously close to his wild swings as it was. Durak did not hesitate, feeling it to be a mistake, taking ahold with both hands for the kill shot. Tenaya ducked, letting him go through as she pushed him over the railing and down the stairs.

Isran smiled holding his side from laughter. He seemed less than eager to attack for some reason. Tenaya held out her sword, ready to defend if needed. She walked his direction as he backed up. She didn’t trust him at all fearing a trap. Her other hand lit up a small fireball and threw it forward, striking the floor behind. She did the same to the other side, realizing the wall might be the best hiding place of all for them to attack.

No attacks came. Isran backed up slowly. The smile widened on his face as Tenaya walked closer. In the corner of her eye she saw Serana, or what was left of her. She tried to move from the floor unable to even push herself up with blood everywhere. Multiple Vigilants of Stendarr appeared at the edge of the stairs across the way.

“Congratulations on being so stupid as to fall for this little game. You are predictable and gullible at the same time. The Dawnguard and Vigilants of Stendarr stand united now.”

Isran knew what he was doing. Damn him for being this way. Elgrim set her up and now she was screwed. All of this happened so easily, now she knew why. What she thought was a perfect plan on a whim turned out to be nothing more than a setup by Isran.

Tenaya wouldn’t go without trying or a fight. She pushed her hands together again noticing the magic felt drained and then realized the potion came from Elgrim too. It took everything she had to push the wall of fire forward, blocking the entrance to Isran’s room and the torture room beside. She didn’t have long, not with the Vigilants of Stendarr. They could get through quickly.

Serana coughed on the floor. Tenaya ran her direction while reaching into the bag on her side. “You listen to me and you listen good. You are not going to die until I get my damn answers. Hear me?” Tenaya yelled slapping her in the face to wake her up some. Her eyes rolled back in her head with mumbles coming out. Tenaya bit off the top of the bottle and poured half of it in her mouth and the other half in to Serana’s mouth. The world went fuzzy for a split second and then it worked.

She had a whole thirty seconds to do what she needed to. Tenaya lifted Serana on to her shoulder and ran over the fire. The flames burned and forced her to bite her tongue. The Vigilants of Stendarr approached the fire walking by them. She held her breath as one moved way too close. For a second she thought it was over, no invisibility would work if they couldn’t move. Their noise drowned out hers.

The staircase was no longer an option and she knew she would regret the jump. With Serana on her shoulder, she jumped from the balcony to the lower level. Both her and Serana hit with a thud that echoed through the room. Tenaya looked around dizzy, pain shooting through back for it. She couldn’t sit around or wait to feel better, the time ticked away. Tenaya flung open the front door she came in and jumped off the stairs. The guards out front looked around unable to see them, only hearing the noise.

She didn’t have long, maybe seconds when she took off for the gate. The tower sat empty with the group inside now hunting for them. Tenaya ran as fast as she could with Serana on her shoulder and back screaming in agony. As the invisibility potion wore off, bolts fired her direction. She had a good forty feet on them, throwing fireballs backwards with the other hand not aiming but to distract only.

They emerged from Dayspring canyon with footsteps following. She couldn’t keep this up much longer and Serana didn’t have time. This path had nowhere for them to go until they reach Riften. Hiding under the bridge wouldn’t work, the Dawnguard surely would look. Tenaya took against the edge of the mountains with Serana barely clinging to life. She pushed as hard as she could knowing a lodge sat around the corner not too far away.

Dawnguard wouldn’t approach with the mercenaries occupying the place. She knew of an alcove tucked in the rocks not far beyond. The run did no favors for her back. Serana flew off her shoulder when it became too much. Her body sprawled across the ground and revealed the true extent of what Isran did. The massive hole sitting in her back where the right shoulder blade belonged spoke volumes. Cuts and holes through her entire body as far as she could see. He mutilated her.

Yelling not too far behind made her push through. Even on the approach to the lodge, Tenaya didn’t slow going a wider path around. Her eyes caught the alcove as she took off one last time. None of the mercenaries noticed them in the dark. She dropped Serana to the ground just inside. Everything looked clean and dry minus a few insects crawling around.

Serana couldn’t even keep her eyes open. This was bad. So much worse than anything she ever imagined. When Isran tortured her, she always assumed he did it with a purpose. There appeared to be no purpose this time except raw brutality. Mutilation no one deserved, even her. She wouldn’t wish this on her worse enemy.

“Damn you! Do not close your eyes or think you are getting away that easily.” Tenaya yelled slapping Serana again to wake her back up. For a brief second, their eyes met. Serana had no clue who she was or where they were, let alone knowing this was Tenaya. She probably didn’t know her name at this point.

Tenaya closed her own eyes for a moment and channeled everything. The glow came to her hands and mixed in the black swirl just like before with Matria. Tenaya held her other hand on the rock to keep from collapsing. She struggled to hold on, going well beyond her limits right now. Tenaya bit her lip with tears coming from her eyes to hold it together before ramming her hand down on to Serana’s stomach.

The jolt startled the already delirious Serana as the healing seeped in her body. Exposed wounds started to close as she held on. Her vision blurred as two of everything appeared. Blackness pulled towards her eyes. Breathing slowed more and more. She watched as Serana began to breath normally, just in time to collapse across her body and going into darkness. 


	8. Feelings Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenaya pulled Serana from the clutches of death. She gave everything she had to keep her alive to get the answers she craved. What happened to make Serana turn on Tenaya?

28th of Frost Fall

Serana began to stir with a pounding headache. Her body hurt all over and trying to breathe proved more difficult than she imagined. Even the air bit at her lungs with every breath. Almost everything hurt no matter what she did.

Isran knew too much. He knew the Daughters of Coldharbour better than she liked. Even when she changed forms, they were ready. She took shots before, but nothing like that. The bolt hit her wing and exploded. She couldn’t get off the ground rendering her form useless. To make it worse, Isran ripped the wings off and threw it away. She couldn’t hold the form anymore and reverted only to realize how much damage it did to her body.

Where was Isran? Serana opened her eyes trying to pull herself to some sort of consciousness when the weight of someone else pressed her down. Serana tried to sit up slowly only to realize she lacked the strength to do anything. Whoever they were, the armor alone weighed a ton and held her down to the ground. She needed to feed badly, and this person looked tasty enough. Her sense of smell vanished, completely unable to pick up anything. Maybe just one bite, something to bring her back around.

Serana moved the head to the side and the hair every so slightly out of the way. She positioned her head and neck closely, letting her breath go shallow to avoid drawing attention. With how vulnerable she was, this wasn’t a risk. Her mouth moved forward slowly, head lifting off the ground. Her teeth touched the side of her neck and stopped.

“Want to die?” Tenaya whispered without much of a voice and the dagger almost tight to Serana’s neck.

Careless. Serana should have picked up on this. Tenaya lifted her head up and pushed herself against the rocks. Serana didn’t move feeling the embarrassment of being caught so carelessly. That dagger didn’t move from Tenaya’s hand. Her helmet stayed on as she thought of what to say or do at this moment. Four years ago, she thought they had a forever together. She gave her soul to be a vampire just to be with her. Serana ruined it all. 

“Whoever you are, you saved my live. Forgive me, I am weak and hungry…” Serana said in her best innocent voice.

Tenaya stood up and stared at Serana for a moment. She didn’t recognize her at all. This thought never crossed her mind. Serana didn’t recognize her through the make-up and haircut. The helmet covered pieces as well she might have recognized. The moment didn’t escape Tenaya at all, fueling a bit of rage deep inside she wanted to let out.

“I would not say I saved your life. All I did was prolong the inevitable if I am wrong.”

Serana looked up unsure what that meant. Who was this person? She chose her words carefully, thanking her for the selfless actions and saving someone of high stature in the vampire community. The story almost made Tenaya snap in a moment. She wanted to know what made her so high and mighty.

Instead, Tenaya wanted to have her moment. She waited too long for this. The helmet slowly lifted off her face and dropped to the ground. Tenaya looked up and pulled the strip holding her hair for the helmet. She fluffed it for a moment to get the knots out while standing over Serana’s body. Tenaya pulled another dagger, the dagger meant for Serana out, twirling it in her fingers.

“Does this look familiar?” Tenaya said lowering her gaze to Serana, dropping a knee on to her stomach and the other to her side to make sure she recognized her.

Her eyes went wide, no longer staring around blankly, locked on to the woman over her. “Tenaya…”

“Four years ago, you left me for dead and I spent a long time wondering why you did it. Your eyes deceive you Serana. I have seen a real Daughter of Coldharbour, not one who lost herself.”

Tenaya pinned her arm down, not that Serana would put up much of a fight in this condition. She barely had the energy to move her head to try and take a bite, let alone try to actually do something to defend herself. Even the magic she tried to bring forward pulsed away.

“You finally get your revenge then…” Serana muttered.

“You owe me a reason Serana. I gave everything!” Tenaya yelled cutting her across the chest before dropping the dagger. She wanted to cut her throat but didn’t. Tenaya grabbed her by the throat instead, choking in rage. “EVERYTHING! I LOVED YOU!”

Serana pulled at her hands until Tenaya released the grip. The coughing didn’t make any piece of the agony better. Serana looked up cold, no expression on her face. She didn’t plan to answer Tenaya no matter what she did. Those eyes didn’t glow anymore. She looked like a shell of herself. After all the years, none of it came back. The woman under Tenaya didn’t seem like much of a fierce warrior anymore.

“I will get my answers before you leave this world, I swear to you.”

The look between them could have chilled the air around if it wasn’t so cold already. Serana didn’t have the mind yet to speak with any sense. It took everything she had to come up with that poor attempt at innocence. While she pondered, Tenaya didn’t seem to want her dead yet. Tenaya sliced her wrist carefully, having done this before and even used the same scar she fed Serana many times on their adventures when things were bad. She raised her wrist over Serana’s mouth. Without hesitation, she opened wide, taking the blood without objection. At least her instincts remained.

Her throat swallowed every bit Tenaya would willing give. Tenaya went to her bag and pulled out a piece of fabric before wrapping her wrist to stop the blood flow. Serana looked up still cold. She didn’t offer a thanks or even give her a simple smile. Serana stared on with hated. She hated her, knowing Tenaya of all people did this made her sick.

Tenaya looked around and kept in the spot to Serana’s side. She barely hung on to life from the looks of it. Any attempt by Tenaya was swatted away. Serana glared her direction, still refusing to utter a single word beyond those spoken. All she could do was stay there under the control and mercy of another. She wanted to run back to the castle as fast as possible to escape the closeness to her again.

The silence between them grew to the point of madness. Tenaya only dozed off the moment Serana did. For days, this continued. Tenaya kept an eye out, never lighting a fire. She had enough food to survive and nursed the wine she had left. The tension between them made death look like a pleasant alternative.

After the fourth night, Tenaya kicked Serana to wake her up. She spared little in the way of manners. Serana mumbled something between a cuss and whimper. Tenaya drug her to her feet before Serana collapsed again. Another attempt led to Serana falling to the ground, but it was not lack of trying, she just couldn’t.

“Stand up damn you! We are leaving here, and I am not carrying you!” Tenaya said.

“I can’t walk you idiot. If you haven’t noticed, my ankle is broken.” Serana said seething.

The statement felt exactly like Tenaya remembered. The cold and bitter side popped out without question. The voice she remembered falling in love with disappeared along their journey. She had a feeling something was wrong. Those moments didn’t escape her. Something changed and all she needed was the reason.

“Well guess what, you get to walk whether you like it or not.”

Tenaya lifted her having planned the extra day on the journey. Serana went to her feet only after being yanked by Tenaya. She did have a broken ankle, there was no way around that. The amount of torture she endured surely left its mark. Nothing like Isran doing the unthinkable all in the name of the light.

The steps outside the rock were met with a combination of agony and hatred. Tenaya stayed behind, pushing her further and further ahead. Serana limped with a swollen ankle, barely able to put the weight down. If she trusted her like all those years ago, she would be on her back already or in her arms and travelling to get her fixed up. Those days it seemed so much easier. They trusted each other and could look each other in the eye.

Hour after agonizing hour took its toll on Serana. The sun didn’t let up through the entire journey, making the situation worse than she imagined. Tenaya pushed her to the point the sun went down. When the time came for camp, Serana collapsed on the ground having done more than she knew she could.

“Where are we going?” Serana spit out.

“You will see tomorrow. If I was you, I would enjoy these last few moments.” Tenaya replied sharply.

Tenaya didn’t sleep at all that night. Serana couldn’t following those words. What was this woman planning? Serana tried to figure out in her mind what this was about. Her senses returned but she was weak, too weak to do anything. To make it worse, she wore armor that wouldn’t be broken easily. She had nothing and trying to overpower Tenaya would be impossible still.

“Why don’t you just kill me and get it over with?” Serana said full of hatred.

“I want my answer first. You give it to me; I will kill you right now.”

Serana didn’t give anything. She crossed her arms and kept her foot propped up on a rock to rest it. This was not the way she wanted any of this. Damn Tenaya for living. She fell from grace thanks to her. Once she had her strength, she planned to correct the problem and return to the side of Molag Bal again.

\---

2nd of Sun’s Dusk (The Gauntlet)

The morning light came over the mountains. Tenaya looked up a little drowsy from not sleeping. She felt good enough for today. This was now her moment, her time. If she was right, her answers would come today. If she was wrong, her heart would be destroyed forever.

Tenaya stood up and stretched before yanking Serana up. They didn’t have far to go. The old Dragon Mound was just ahead. She remembered that day with Delphine, seeing the Dragonborn for the first time. It was the beginning of her adventures. Only good came from this area. She hoped it still favored her.

Step by agonizing step, Serana went forward. The snow made the trek much worse. Serana found herself slipping as Tenaya pushed her up. Each little hill made it worse. Up the hillside broke Serana down to tears but Tenaya pushed her forward. The woman drove her insane. It was not until they turned the final corner did Serana see where they were. Her steps shortened, body tightening.

“Do not like it very much huh?” Tenaya said pushing against her back.

“What are you doing here?” A voice called ahead seeing Serana and Tenaya.

“I challenge your champion. Come forward, prove yourself on her summoning day.”

Tenaya pulled her sword and threw Serana to the ground. The cultists stood around allowing the priestess to move her direction.

“You challenge us? On our day? Fool!” She yelled.

Tenaya didn’t back down with electric sparks crackling on her right hand. She waited for someone to make a move knowing this would be a battle. Serana scurried backwards some seeing where she was. Their champion ripped the garb off flaunting his armor. He wanted her dead for ruining the day. “You Die!” Yelled the Nord pulling a sword.

The champion broke into a run. Tenaya moved forward to him, swords clashing loudly. She spun around, returning the blow. His armor banged hers. Each of them pressed to each other, swords swinging with sparks flying. The magic crackled in her right hand before shooting forward. His body sizzled with smoke coming off the armor before her sword ran him through. Flame erupted from the spot it went through. She looked to the group waiting for another, switching from lightning to flame.

Another challenge moved forward and invited her to the ring. Tenaya happily moved forward and stepped inside. She dropped her without much effort, seeing little reason to even toast her in fire. The priestess moved up the steps, all the others came forward. Tenaya launched the fireball their direction. She danced around their eager attempts. Her sword found its target with the first, killing him instantly. The body went up in flames the same as the others. Before she knew it, the other two retreated down the hill.

Tenaya walked up the steps to the priestess who waited. She didn’t want to kill her but knew it had to happen. They both appeared to know as the priestess waited, knowing her fate. “You killed our champion without breaking a sweat. She will be displeased.”

“Your hated for Molag Bal is so strong and it took everything from me.”

“It served a greater good.”

“Tell me, were you involved?” Tenaya asked.

“I will die knowing I fulfilled my master’s request to bring a Daughter of Coldharbour to her knees.” She replied pointing down the steps to a shaking Serana.

Tenaya grabbed her by the arm and drug her up the steps to the steps to the Sacellum. She stared at the stone figure behind for a second. Bodies burned all around, none of it seemed to bother Tenaya. She bound the priestess’ hands around the post and went back down the steps. Serana tried to get away having tried to get further down the hillside.

Tenaya grabbed Serana by her hair and drug her the entire way up. Serana protested the length, kicking and fighting the entire way. She didn’t want to be here. Tenaya smiled realizing she understood a lot of things now. When the priestess saw Serana, her look dropped to the ground. She wouldn’t look her in the eye. Tenaya bound her hands to the tanner’s post just to make sure she didn’t get away.

“Boethiah, I call you on your day, come forward if you dare face me.” Tenaya yelled.

“You challenge a god?” The priestess asked.

Tenaya walked over to the priestess and grabbed the Blade of Sacrifice on her belt. She pulled her head back and slit her throat. Blood poured down her body to the circle on the ground, bringing the circle to a slight glow. Tenaya stepped back as the body rose up from the post directly and spun around it for a moment then stepped down to the ground.

“An unwise choice mortal, no one seeks my attention. On my summoning day, you dare challenge me?” A voice different than the priestess came from her body.

“You wanted my attention, you have it.” Tenaya replied.

“You killed those who follow my path. Mere mortal, I do not care of you or who you are. My message belongs to another.”

“Who then Boethiah?”

“Do not ask a question of me! I am Boethiah, I answer to no one!”

“I do not fear you Boethiah. You have no power here. Release her or watch what you care for vanish before your eyes.”

“Fool! I could use this body to kill you if I wanted!”

“So be it…”

Tenaya reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of blood from Matria. She pulled the top off and approached the body of the priestess. A simple drop of blood burned on the Pillar of Sacrifice. She raised it and poured out a little more causing the ground to catch fire. Blood from a Daughter of Coldharbour, untainted, the ultimate insult to Boethiah, desecrated her most sacred of places. Screams filled the air from the conduit. Tenaya turned her head hearing the shrieks.

“Release her Boethiah! If you do not, I will burn this place to the ground and destroy every shrine on Tamriel.”

“You are unwise mortal, but you may serve a purpose. I will release her only if you free my follower Logrolf to continue my bidding against Molag Bal.”

“I agree only if you release her first. On my word, I will free the one you seek.”

“You do not trust me?”

“You are the Prince of Deceit…”

“Very well. Cleanse my seal and I will release her.”

Tenaya backed away and ran down the hillside. She found one of the cultists who ran away early and brought him to the pillar. Tenaya wasted not a moment under the eyes of Boethiah and sliced his throat. The blood washed the flames away as she kept her end of the bargain. Boethiah stared on for a moment and the conduit turned to Serana. A spiraled beam shot from her eyes. The impact dropped Serana’s head down.

“It is done. Free my follower or I will kill her for your lies.”

“Funny coming from the Prince of Deceit.”

“Your name is worthy of the Tablet of Absolute Darkness. I shall watch for you Tenaya Darix, know others might take interest in your meddling. Be careful what you wish for…”

The priestess’ body collapsed to the ground around the pillar and burst into flames. Tenaya shook her head. She wasn’t sure she would live to talk about this. The books she read about Boethiah from the keep might have saved her life. Only strength, never weakness. Prove your worth to gain favor.

Tenaya ran over to Serana who hung limp. She quickly cut the rope keeping her in place and lowered her head carefully to the ground. Her hands grabbed on to Serana’s shoulders, moving her back and forth quickly and carefully at the same time. Serana didn’t answer. She stayed on the ground, motionless. Was this another trick? Did she not get her released from the meddling of Boethiah?

“Come on Serana, wake up. Come back to me.”

Serana slowly opened her eyes. Gone were the blackened eyes and the soft glow she remembered returned. A small smile came to her face looking up as Tenaya took her helmet off. The soft smile never looked so good.

“You really came back for me?” Serana said quietly.

“It’s really you this time isn’t it?” Tenaya said almost crying.

“I think so… My god, what did I do to you?” Serana’s voice cracked.

“Do you even remember what happened?”

Her hand raised to her mouth slowly. Serana nodded realizing the entire thing wasn’t a dream or some sort of nightmare. She really did try to kill Tenaya and left her for dead. On top of it, she made Isran torture her, but she survived. All of this she did without knowing. She wasn’t the same.

“The last thing I remember was our trip to the College of Winterhold. One of the mages handed me a book, Boethiah’s Proving. I didn’t even know what it was. When I opened it, my world went black.” Serana said in tears.

“We found the second Elder Scroll and then had to go to the Soul Cairn.”

“By the nine, what did I do to you?”

Serana’s hands trembled, arms shaking. Tenaya reached down and grabbed them to calm her down. Serana cried profusely. She put Tenaya through a hell and all for what? She fell in the trap of Boethiah. From the sounds of it, all of this just to get under the skin of Molag Bal. No other reason existed than she was a Daughter of Coldharbour, his most prized children.

“Calm down Serana. Right now, we need to get you taken care of. If you haven’t noticed, you are a mess. Half of your shoulder blade is missing and you have a broken ankle. The Dawnguard did a number on you.”

“You know Isran tortured you because I asked him to, right? I am so sorry Tenaya. I can’t even look at you…”

Serana turned her head as if it made a difference. She truly felt like dying. Serana loved Tenaya, that part became clear. The damage over years couldn’t be undone. They lost out on their forever thanks to gods playing a game. It seemed all too real now.

“Forget everything that happened. How bad of shape are you in?”

“Probably going to die if you want the truth. I can’t change forms anymore. My wings were ripped off. Not to mention my body is shutting down. It isn’t blood either.”

“Well you are not dying on my watch. Looks like I get to carry you for this part of the journey.”

Serana smiled. She seemed rather amused by the turn of events hearing that. All of a sudden, the smile Tenaya missed returned. A hand rested on her cheek and the world seemed to no longer matter. Serana wouldn’t die, not unless she died also.

“Let’s get you home and get you blood. You need to rest.”

“You never saw my room. If I live that long I promise to show you.”

Tenaya lifted Serana into her arms and started down the steps and across Skyrim.

Serana snuggled her head against Tenaya’s arms. She looked up at her for a moment, but Tenaya couldn’t see her with being careful in the snow. Serana felt the warmth of another again. “I missed you…”


	9. Princes and Their Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana manages to survive a journey back to Castle Volkihar. The emotions run high as Valerica witnesses her daughter's return and the struggle to find a way to save her.

Author Notes  
As this story does involve Molag Bal, I would like to put a necessary statement out. I will not condone or agree to any type of things he professes or write openly about them. However, there is the implied situations in this chapter with the characters involved, including what everyone knows from the game itself and the books from many Elder Scroll series. I will allow you to make the judgments for yourself and leave it to what you feel is best. You may see it one way or another depending on your tastes. It is written this way intentionally. I will not provide any guidance either way and leave this solely to you, the readers.  
-Dragonxtreme7

4th of Sun’s Dusk

Serana struggled to keep herself alive. She fed on a few bandits they encountered, drinking each of them virtually dry. She coughed heavily and just didn’t have the strength of life inside her. Tenaya did everything she could to keep her comfortable the entire journey. It was almost time to get her home. They saw the castle across the water.  
Tenaya put her in the jetty and started rowing across. Serana didn’t even try to sit up. The very sight of the castle made Tenaya’s stomach stir. When the jetty hit ground, Tenaya looked up remembered so many of the memories here. None of them turned out good. This wasn’t her part of the world. She didn’t feel it at all.  
Her eyes looked up the stone path remembering the brutal fight to get in to fight Harkon. Every moment made her feel uneasy. Tenaya picked Serana from the boat and started up the stone path. It felt ridiculously cold, almost unusual for even Skyrim. Serana clung to her neck like she did most of the travel when carried. Without warning, two gargoyles burst from out of their stone, ready to kill.  
“Umm, Serana?” Tenaya asked stepping backwards as another two burst from the stone behind. “Need some help here.”  
Serana in a daze looked forward realizing the situation. All the gargoyles stood on guard, ready to attack the moment Tenaya walked their direction.  
“Just keep going. They won’t touch you. I promise.” Serana reply.  
Tenaya felt a lump in her throat again, noticing that little trait returned with Serana. She took a few steps forward to see the Gargoyles tense up. Each of them knelt slightly, taking a pouncing position. Tenaya walked forward slowly, Serana turning her face forward from the comfort of Tenaya’s arm. The gargoyles looked her direction and the only word Serana said was no. The gargoyles parted and allowed them to pass, never dropping their guard the entire way inside the doors.  
“I want you to know I hate this place more than I did before.” Tenaya mumbled.  
“Look at it this way, once I am dead, you do not have to come here again.”  
“Stop saying that. We will find a way Serana.” Tenaya wasn’t sure she even believed those words. Knowing how screwed up Serana was right now made it tough to imagine a way forward.  
“Valerica!” Tenaya screamed as loudly as she could. Her voice startled Serana for a moment. If her mother heard it, she wouldn’t be long.  
Tenaya looked around at the great hall. It looked… different… No bodies sitting on the tables. Sure, the blood stains remained here and there, but the entire place looked clean. It had a different feel to it. Someone might feel welcome if it wasn’t for the fact a swarm of vampires lived her.  
“Where are the others? I need to set you down and get my sword.” Tenaya said nervous in silence.  
“Dead…” Serana whispered.  
“What? How?”  
“I killed them when I found you were possible alive. I didn’t know what I did. Can you let me die Tenaya and end this? I don’t deserve to live anymore.”  
Tenaya listened to the usual ramblings. Serana pitied herself. She did so much under the influence of Boethiah and her followers. That priestess, she belonged to the College of Winterhold as a mage. Together, they understood what happened.  
“Serana!” Valerica yelled seeing her in shambles before transforming to her other form. She came rushing at Tenaya with vengeance in her eyes. Her wings beat quickly in the air with spells ready from both hands.  
“Stop mother… She saved me… Calm…” Serana mumbled.  
Valerica lowered her hands and flew to her daughter’s side. She glared at Tenaya, knowing the woman from their brief time together and the stories Serana told. This woman returned her daughter in pieces and now Serana stopped her from ripping Tenaya to pieces? Something didn’t add up. She demanded answers with claws wrapped around Tenaya’s forearm.  
“She is dying Valerica. Did you know she was being manipulated by Boethiah and her followers?” Tenaya asked.  
Valerica shifted back to her normal form looking on blankly. Her eyes didn’t change, shaking her head slowly. She shifted the hair from Serana’s eyes having no clue the past few years were being dictated by others. Tenaya explained the entire story much to the surprise of Valerica. She didn’t know how intricate the entire thing was. All of this because of Molag Bal and Boethiah having their little rivalry.  
It all started with the book going to Serana at the College of Winterhold. She didn’t know, it seemed innocent enough. A mage appearing to help answer the questions. Giving her a book to see if something existed. Serana opened the page only to realize it was cursed. Her mind became tangled with the will of Boethiah. Her priestess pulled the strings inside to ruin things.  
Every action from that point forward became an alteration of reality. Serana didn’t have control really. She turned Tenaya when she didn’t have to. She went to kill her to remove one of the only people who could piece it together. Boethiah had her prize, a Daughter of Coldharbour, the prized children of Molag Bal. The plan worked. Of the handful remaining, she had control of one. In effect, she had two with Valerica able to do her bidding or watch the suffering unfold.  
A bigger question comes out, how many others are under their control? Is it only her or others? With the priestess gone, what would happen? Serana came back but would others? So many questions ran through Tenaya’s head, all needing answers at some point.  
“None of us can help her. Only one may be able to help. I am not sure he will listen.” Valerica announced.  
“Molag Bal…” Tenaya mumbled.  
“We are his creation. He can help her or let her die. Molag Bal refused her since I returned, this is clearly why. Knowing one of his children are suffering under Boethiah’s hand might entice him to help.”  
“Is it true there are only a few of you left?”  
Valerica nodded. “Few survive to begin with. Of those who do, most end up dead with their power being overestimated. Beyond Serana and I, one other lives in Skyrim. She survived about a hundred years after we became pure blooded. We collectively studied the arcane arts to not be weak.”  
“Just like Matria.”  
Both looked at Tenaya odd. They didn’t know the name or story. She didn’t care to speak of it now. The bigger issue remained in her arms. Serana had one chance to live and it wasn’t even a good chance. Molag Bal had to willingly answer their call and agree to help her.  
Tenaya carried her to the alter inside the cathedral. Blood flowed through it slowly which caught them both by surprise. Since the death of Harkon, the blood stopped. Nothing moved at the altar, drying up after. Valerica ran ahead with her hand touching the blood. This returned. Blood flowed again.  
“Drink my daughter.” Valerica urged.  
Serana pulled herself up and leaned down to the blood. She drank once from the altar and waited. Valerica had hope seeing the blood again, flowing even the smallest amount meant something. She looked to the head of Molag Bal to see the eyes glow like years ago. No glow came. It remained black with a slight crimson tint from the light reflecting off the blood. All of them watched for a sign of his return. Would be come and answer the call.  
“Molag Bal, I ask you to come and help one of your children. A pure-blood cursed by Boethiah.” Valerica asked sternly while holding on to the altar.  
Everyone waited patiently. They wanted to see something, anything. Serana sat down on the ground unable to hold herself up further. She rested against the base, letting the cold sweep over her. In her eyes, this was it. After all these years, her end came at the hands of Boethiah. It wasn’t her father fulfilling some prophecy or being locked away for most of her life inside a tomb, it would be the undoing of Daedra fighting with each other. How humbling everything felt all at once.  
Valerica looked on bleakly. She didn’t have an answer. Molag Bal wouldn’t be forced to answer, but this made her rethink if everything before was worth it. Her innocence meant something a long time ago. Had Serana not ventured to Coldharbour as an offering and show enough strength to Molag Bal, her life would have ended the same as Harkon and Serana. It isn’t just the one, it is their entire family. Serana brought them to this point and now, she was helpless.  
Those feelings of affection and care trickled back to her body. Valerica looked down at her broken daughter starting to realize this was the time. She never said I love you. She never cared for her with only their blood binding them. Serana spent years locked away for foolish reasons. Valerica quivered, mouth opening, tears starting to flow. She failed her as a mother. Thousands of years and equally as many what-ifs coursed her mind.  
The emotions took their toll on Valerica who changed forms. Her wings beat harder than any time in her life. Tenaya looked on with Serana trying to make sense of it. The scream of rage seemingly pushed her through the cathedral door with splinters flying every direction. The sound of Gargoyles exploding from their slumber shook the floor. Tenaya fell from the vibrations, feeling nothing like this except from a dragon years ago.  
Suddenly, it all stopped. No noise came from the great hall. Tenaya walked out to see the front doors swinging open and an army of gargoyles following Valerica through the air. Her attention shifted back to Serana returning to her side. “Hang in there. We will find a way Serana, I am not letting you die.“ Tenaya grasp her hand trying to keep Serana there. She ran through everything she could think of, trying to heal her body with no success.  
Valerica however, went a different direction. Her wings took her high in the sky, well into the clouds with her army. She beat her wings with a fury she couldn’t remember. Her only mission was the death of those responsible. Her daughter didn’t deserve this. She failed her. She failed Serana. This would be her vengeance.  
The army landed with a thud on the doorsteps of Fort Dawnguard. Those who stood up died. Valerica drained the life from every Dawnguard she saw. She didn’t want them to have a quick death, she wanted them to feel it. Their entire being drained slowly at her mercy while the gargoyles ravaged the forces outside. One by one they all perished.  
As the last Dawnguard fell outside, the only thing standing in her path was the front doors. She tried her magic with no success. The gargoyles pounded mercilessly against the wood, but it held strong. Valerica flew backwards, instructing her minions to stand back. She pushed her hands together while flames started around them. As she pulled them apart, fire grew. The orb turned bright red with a massive swirl of flames. Heat erupted catching nearby bushes on fire. Her hands grew wider as the strain crossed her face. She knew magic and never struggled except this time. Nothing she ever did was this crazy.  
Her body slowly drained itself, her face trembled with her hands. Sweat came on above her demonic eyes until it felt right. The orb shot forward at the same time Valerica dropped to the ground. Her lungs gasp for air never having put so much in to one spell. The world went silent from her body being taxed. She landed on her feet collecting herself. When she looked up, the door no longer stood. Each gargoyle flew inside with rage.  
Bolts shot through the door, spells missed their targets going out the door. Valerica did nothing except let them work. They were after one man and one man only. Everyone else would be collateral damage.  
Every scream rang out as music to her ears. They suffered but not as much as she did right now. Serana sat on her deathbed while he paraded around as some metaphorical hero to every one of the light. Her family never touched the Dawnguard. Her husband died with their help. She wouldn’t forget it.  
Valerica walked inside to bodies and gargoyles across the floor. Two gargoyles remained of the dozen who came. They had someone sitting in a chair. Valerica approached, changing forms to her regular side. The man sat at the table; he wasn’t the one she wanted. He was no Redguard.  
“Where can I find Isran?” Valerica asked him calmly.  
“We are smarter than you. Do you think we didn’t expect an attack? All you did was kill the stupid Vigilants of Stendarr we leave here for posterity. Isran will always be a step ahead.”  
“Tell me where he is, or I will kill you myself!”  
“Go ahead, I am dead already. I volunteered to wait for you.”  
The man tossed a pill down his throat. Valerica jumped his direction, but it was too late. He convulsed on the floor for a moment. His body twitched even after the death. She didn’t get her answers. The gargoyles stalked the entire fort looking for signs of people. Valerica circled the lower level wanting to get answers. These people were a step ahead. He didn’t lie once about it. Isran was damn smart as much as she hated to admit it. He managed to get out with the entire force, and supplies, without as much a scratch to his real forces.  
Valerica left Fort Dawnguard as quickly as she came. The destruction surely wouldn’t go unnoticed. It seemed they wanted a war and it came to their doorsteps. Cowards. The only word coming to mind in her head. They fled instead of fight. Some sort of heroes they were. Word would get around soon enough of this. Isran would no doubt use the attack as a way to bolster the ranks with new recruits. She went about it very careless but didn’t care. This was her daughter suffering.  
Her return to the castle didn’t make things easier. Serana sat at the base of the altar with no changes. Her body looked like death, not just the vampire kind, but real death. She suffered. Tenaya looked her direction shaking her head. This woman who Serana turned on sat at her side trying everything to save her life. Even if the words she spoke of with Boethiah were true, she didn’t need to remain at her side.  
“He escaped. I wanted to get my hands on his throat so badly…” Valerica muttered with a knee to the ground beside Serana. “I want him dead. Forgive me daughter for not being here for you like a mother should.” Serana simply nodded her head slowly. It was about as much as she would get from her right now.  
“I do not know what else to do for her. No one will answer.” Tenaya replied glum.  
“The gods do not care about the plight of one. We have nothing they desire. Why would a god answer us?” Valerica yelled showing the first sign of emotions with a tear coming down her cheek. The tear didn’t go unnoticed. Serana looked up to see it slide down her cheek. Her mother had a heart after all these years.  
“Say that again Valerica.” Tenaya lifted her head from her knees.  
“It’s true. We have nothing a god wants.”  
“That is not true. I have something your god wants.”  
Both sets of eyes turned her direction. Serana came to life hearing the statement. She stood up and demanded Tenaya forget that thought. With every ounce of life she had left, Serana pleaded with Tenaya to forget that idea. Valerica pieced it together quickly. “You would really give everything for my daughter? There is a good chance you will not return.”  
“The blood of an innocent is the path to Coldharbour. I know the writings well enough. Molag Bal will not answer you, it is my turn. I already had words with one Daedra, why not piss off a second one. As far as I am concerned, they can all rot on Oblivion.”  
“You do not know the words you speak. Molag Bal is the Prince of Domination and Enslavement. He didn’t earn the other titles by being a swell guy. Do you know what happens when you become a Daughter of Coldharbour?” Serana said refusing to take no for an answer. “Your dignity is destroyed. He breaks you in every way possible. This isn’t a trip to the pleasure baths, this is your essence removed and filled with hatred, distrust and regret.”  
“She speaks the truth. You do not know what awaits you in Coldharbour. If those who remain there allow you to pass and you survive, he awaits. Serana walked that path alone. Her father and I didn’t have the same journey. He enjoys what he does. Harkon walked away with only memories of seeing him and a drop of blood changing him. We were not as fortunate, worst being Serana.”  
Tenaya conceded hearing their stories. She knew convincing both would prove pointless. Valerica picked her daughter up and walked with Tenaya out of the cathedral and to her room. Serana badly wanted that bed back she ditched with Tenaya. The feeling of a coffin didn’t seem too enticing anymore. Even if a warm body didn’t share the same space, it had the ability to make her feel better.  
Serana didn’t have many options at this point. She went to the coffin and nestled inside with little arguing. Valerica wasn’t willing to give up. A potion might be help resolve the problem. Tenaya agreed to watch her and let Valerica do the research in her laboratory. It didn’t take long after she left for Serana to fall asleep. The morbid feeling of her room made Tenaya more anxious than she cared to admit. This felt exactly like Harkin’s decorating.  
With little to do, she walked her room wanting to see more of Serana. Books of older times littered the bookcase and table. Serana didn’t lie when she said she enjoyed a good book. Seeing them throughout brought a human side back she forgot. Tenaya saw her as a monster for the past few years. All the searching grounded her as a person again.  
She popped open the wardrobe curious to her choices in clothing. The very outfit she remembered hung inside. The flowing and tattered cloak needed some work but reminded her of the good days they had together. Her fancy royal attire looked more amusing as she wondered in Serana ever wore them. It was what sat underneath the clothes that caught her eye.  
Tenaya knelt to the ground and lifted the white dress. The slashes throughout spoke volumes of what she had to endure. Splatters of blood faded with time. The dress told the stories they warned her about earlier. This dress was Serana’s.  
She took a moment and looked to the coffin where Serana slept. Tenaya walked over to her side with a blank stare on her face. She looked at peace when she slept. Every thought of hatred vanished the moment Boethiah released her. Now she had to accept the inevitable or face something she wasn’t sure she could handle. No potion on Tamriel could fix the problems inside. To think any plant or even the salts would do it, nothing would. Only one thing would bring Serana back; Molag Bal.  
This didn’t come lightly to Tenaya. She unbuckled her armor as quietly as possible to avoid Serana waking. Each piece she carefully set on the floor next to the wardrobe. Absolutely nothing stayed on knowing the rules from many stories about this. She slipped the white dress with all its blood and holes over her head. The only weapon she took was her sword. One item may go to Coldharbour as it was written.  
Tenaya walked out of the room quietly and down the stairs to the cathedral. Inside was quiet, too quiet. She approached the altar noticing the surge of blood flowing through it. Tenaya bit her own wrist to let the blood drop to the altar on his head. The eyes glowed unlike before. She bent down and took a drink of the blood knowing not to gag or show weakness, forcing the worst of it down in one drink. As she did, darkness surrounded her.  
The world faded out slowly. Her soul lifted away from her body seeing it on the ground as she rocketed through time and space. When she stopped, she knew where she was. The muck on her feet felt disgusting. Her arms felt like they were on fire and freezing at the same time. Her breath froze in the air while every gasp burned like flames. No mortal belonged here, that she knew. Her eyes looked ahead to the broken palace. She knew this palace, or one that looked like it from Cyrodiil. This looked much worse, desecrated might be the only word to describe it.  
Step by step she walked towards the palace. Creatures scurried around, none seeming too eager to attack a stranger who wore the dress. Only one attacked, something the likes she never saw, a slithering spiked tail with four arms and a face ready to kill. Her sword made quick work of the creature and sent others away. Atronachs didn’t cross her path, only watching from a distance with keen interest.  
Tenaya walked inside the palace gates, quickly covering her nose from the smell alone. Decay and blood covered the entire place. Bodies, some burned, others just rotten, thrown around like no one cared while blood covered almost everything. This place felt wrong. Everything sat quiet. Not a single thing moved in the shadows.  
Nerves set in as Tenaya opened the doors to the throne room. It sat as empty as the rest of the place. Nothing seemed to be alive in here and the one thing she needed remained a mystery. Tenaya walked to the broken throne and saw nothing anywhere except more dead bodies. She sat down on the busted throne before a voice boomed out. “Who dares enter my world…”  
Tenaya remained in the throne with no desire to move. “I come to ask of your service. You denied one of your own and now I am here to ask for her.”  
“Who does Molag Bal deny?”  
“Your own of Coldharbour, Serana Volkihar.”  
“You dare come to my world and ask for help of Molag Bal? This name means nothing!”  
“You willingly let your sworn enemy, Boethiah, destroy her?”  
“Do not utter that name in Coldharbour!”  
The walls shook violently as his voice elevated. Pieces of the ceiling fell all around, pillars crumbled from the voice alone.  
“Reveal yourself Molag Bal. I do not fear you. What I ask is only a Daughter of Coldharbour be returned to her glory to fight against the unnamed. Would you deny this?”  
“I have no time for weakness.”  
“And yet you refuse to show yourself to a mortal. Who is the weak one?”  
Tenaya pushed harder than she should have. Molag Bal feared no mortal. His essence swept inside the throne room. Tenaya swallowed quickly seeing the mountain of a demon. He stood three times as tall as she did with nothing but pure hatred and evil spewing from every inch of his body. Blood matched with magic.  
The claws broke the floor with each step forward he took. Tenaya rose from the broken throne to stand on the stairs. Even at the top, he overshadowed her. He never moved forward or up the stairs, even his reach would hit her if he swung.  
“I fear no one mortal. Asking to have me come here will be your death.”  
“Do as you want to me, restore Serana and heal her. Let us avenge what happened and bring the unnamed to suffer.”  
“Her weakness is her problem mortal.” The words slid through Molag Bal’s teeth with blood spitting forward. His face leaned down close to Tenaya who didn’t step backward or show signs of wavering. She knew this was an awful idea, most of hers turned out to be through her life, but to turn her back when she was so close would make it worse.  
“Then I challenge you Molag Bal. If you will not help her, you are my enemy. I wear her dress to remind you of who she was. I chose to come her to speak to you and ask for help to one of your own. If you chose to not help, then I will die knowing I took a piece of you with me.”  
“You are in my world mortal. This is not Nirn.”  
His hand reached forward with one swipe and took Tenaya in his grasp. Molag Bal lifted her with no effort. She struggled only to free her sword and swipe at his hand. The cut opened his hand dropping her to the ground. Molag Bal looked down to see a slash cut his ankle, the wound catching fire the same as his hand for a brief second. She drove the sword deep in his knee. He didn’t yell or scream as he dropped down for a moment.  
“Petty mortal. It is time you see the power of Molag Bal! Very few ever made Molag Bal bleed.”  
He chased her for a moment. She darted between broken columns around trying to get away. His strength shattered everything around. Firebolts littered the air trying to drive him back. His hand raised to block them with no effect. A faint glow emanated from the sword as she swung again. The moment it touched Molag Bal an explosion erupted putting them both on the ground.  
She struggled to get up. Molag Bal closed the ground too quickly. Tenaya had nowhere to run. His backhand sent her flying across the room. Her back crashed hard into the blood-stained wall, knocking her unconscious. Molag Bal laughed and walked her direction. He grabbed her and left the throne room without a care in the world.  
“You are too precious to waste Tenaya Darix. Others will not be pleased.”  
Valerica found Tenaya’s body sitting at the base of the altar wearing the white dress from Serana. She watched her body fall over from the upright position with a sickening thud. Bruises appeared on her body with fresh wounds opened across it. Valerica shook her head knowing not to go to Coldharbour. This was dumb, really dumb and one thing she knew would be pointless. Molag Bal wanted dominance, he fed on the weak. Serana was nothing more than a weak person now.  
“Mother!” Serana yelled out.  
Valerica rushed to her side fearing the worst. Serana stood in the middle of the room, stepping away from the coffin. Serana moved her arm around for the first time since Fort Dawnguard. The pieces no longer were missing. Valerica bit her lip hugging her daughter. Serana didn’t know what to do, never getting any sort of comfort or embrace in hundreds of years. She stood there for a moment only to catch sight of the armor on the floor.  
“Where is Tenaya?” Serana asked needing to answer her mother’s questions first. “I feel better than I ever did mother. Something is very different too. I feel it inside.”  
“About that…” Valerica pointed out the door. “Cathedral. Might want to say your goodbyes my daughter.”  
Serana ran out and down the stairs yelling no repeatedly. Her hands threw open the doors to the cathedral. She looked in to Tenaya on the ground under the altar. Tenaya had her arms around her knees, head down. Serana walked over slowly, not sure what was going on anymore. Valerica ran in behind her seeing she moved.  
“Tenaya?” Serana whispered.  
“I never knew Coldharbour isn’t the worst of it.” Tenaya said quietly.  
“What do you mean? What did you do?”  
“There are worse places.”  
Tenaya rocked back and forth holding her knees for a moment. This was a side of her Serana never saw. No one ever saw this.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I went Beyond Coldharbour…”  
Tenaya lifted her head looking directly at Serana. Her eyes glowed brighter than Serana’s ever did. In the middle they looked bright while the outsides appeared red. “I am a Daughter of Coldharbour now but so much more…”


	10. A Cold Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matria's best efforts to live a normal life and go to the College of Whispers are shattered. An encounter leaves her with a new friend and ally. While both fight to stay alive, Tenaya must come to grips with everything that happened at Beyond Coldharbour. Her place in the world becomes a deeper mystery.

8th of Sun’s Dusk

Matria barely made it through Riften Pass alive. Everywhere she turned, a new wave of Dawnguard came out. How they found her at the College of Whispers remained a mystery. She kept to herself as much as possible trying to learn something. No one suspected anything. When the Dawnguard burst through the door without warning, no one even knew who they were looking for. She ran out the back window barely getting some of her stuff together. They knew who she was and came right for her.

Since then, all she did was run. Dawnguard swarmed the pass and hills. The only clan she knew of sat destroyed with clear evidence of the Dawnguard doing their work. The map on one of the Dawnguard bodies showed every clan and their markers. Her only thought shifted to the woman who helped her before. She needed to find her in Skyrim somehow and get word to her about what happened. Cyrodil no longer had roaming vampires and now she truly was one of the last.

Every moment running like crazy wore her down. Her breathing picked up while she turned her head. The dogs were somewhere around from the howling. This was not turning out to be an easy trip. Snow bogged down her progress with her mouth buried in the snow countless time from tripping up. Matria whimpered hearing them get closer. They had to be within sight soon. Her scrambling only hastened her mistakes.

The city ahead she assumed was Riften. It fit the description from what Tenaya once told her and it sat at the bottom of the pass not too far ahead. The smoke from the chimneys gave her a sense of relief knowing people here went about their business unlike the Dawnguard on her heels. Even the look of the market from this high up meant she could buy something and get warm again. Her clothes were not meant for this kind of cold and she didn’t have time to get a cloak. Snow went through every piece of her clothes with the base dripping wet.

Approaching the city made her more rattled at the sight of Dawnguard moving in and out freely with more coming behind. Matria walked the long way around from the front gates wanting to go through the back of the city instead of every set of eyes. She hadn’t fed in a few days making things so much worse. All her color vanished and her skin darkened. Not being made out a vampire would be a struggle with only a simple hood for her head and no gloves for her hands.

“Hold there…” The guard called out.

Matria froze where she stood, knowing the Dawnguard on her heels would be here sooner than later. Her nerves made this so much worse. Did they already figure out she was a vampire? Surely the Dawnguard would be on their way the moment he said something.

“Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor’s tax.” The guard moved in closer. She looked at him oddly. A visitor’s tax? What kind of place was this?

“I have never heard of such a thing.” Matria replied still very confused. She glanced behind with no one coming yet.

“You look a little pale traveler. I suggest paying the tax to go get some medicine. My discount isn’t valid anymore. It will be 800 gold pieces”

“I am paying no such tax. I am just fine, thank you.”

“Well then traveler, you shall not enter the city.” He turned around to the other guard standing there. “Watch her, I will get the Dawnguard. She looks like one of them or a sympathizer. No tax, no enter.”

Matria became angry listening to all this flubber over a tax. She refused to pay gold for something that obviously was a lie. Skyrim was less than welcoming and she only stepped foot in this providence for less than a day. She looked between the two guards irritated. The other stood there as if it didn’t happen. She seemed content to collect the money as the other was. He retreated through the gates only to lock it back up.

As she walked away, the other guard walked to Matria. She had no clue what the reason was other than to convince her the extortion was legit somehow. The woman flipped her hood back unexpectedly and pulled Matria to the side quickly.

“You are looking for the others, aren’t you?” She said quietly.

“What are you talking about?” Matria asked confused.

“Your kind.”

“What about my kind?”

“Run! They will kill you after torturing you.”

Matria took too much time. The guard returned with two Dawnguard at his side. She looked down to the crossbows with both pointed her direction. She put her arms up knowing she stood zero chance against them. The power of that crossbow bolt knocked her through the air one time before. The Dawnguard looked all too eager for her to do something.

A bolt fired through the air striking Matria in the shoulder. She screamed out being spun around with it sticking through her arm. The first guard smiled widely, enjoying a laugh with the Dawnguard. All three of them seemed to enjoy it. The second one lifted his crossbow to take a shot of his own. Matria looked on through wide eyes. She heard the click waiting for the strike. It never came.

The guard pulled her sword and knocked the crossbow to the side. A small rumble broke out with punched being thrown at the guard who remained outnumbered. A flurry of hits came down on her face and helmet until it fell off. She scampered across the ground. Matria stood up knowing she had to do something. In the middle of the day, she changed forms and threw herself their direction. Screams from people passing by filled the air. Claws ripped skin apart without their crossbows. The guard ran around the walls trying to escape them.

For a moment, the guard on the ground stared in shock. This should have been a dream. She watched someone become a pure demon without blinking an eye. Even in that form, Matria held her left arm down with a bolt still stuck inside her shoulder. Only the outside snapped off. She struggled to stay and dropped to the ground, shifting back to her normal form. Matria stumbled to her feet not content on dying out here. The Dawnguard stirred and their time was limited.

“Get up! I can’t do that again!” Matria yelled pulling her up.

The guard ran beside her until she realized this was all wrong. “No, go the other way. Trust me.”

She yanked her back around as they circled to the northern side of Riften. Voices inside the walls started to yell as they rushed by. Matria kept up with the woman as both broke out in a full sprint. No matter how far they went, yelling came from behind.

“I know a place to hide but we need to make it there. Can you keep up with your shoulder?” The woman asked Matria who nodded.

Each of them gave everything they had. Night started to set in, and it didn’t relent. Dogs barked behind them with torches lighting their wake. Both started to stumble having run for a good amount of time. The lights never faded away. Matria followed this woman blindly looking ahead until she stopped them dead in their tracks. “Bears ahead.”

“How can you see that?” The woman asked.

“I am a vampire. We have this thing called really good eyesight.” Matria said sarcastically, hurting bad enough to scream.

“Then we will go the long way around. Cut through the river. The dogs can’t get our scent then.”

Going into the water became an instant regret for both. Matria shivered stepping out and the woman who kept her cloak in the air threw it on quickly. Steps slowed dramatically with cold seeping to their bones. What little bit of heat each had quickly vanished. Their breath froze in the cold night. Matria noticed her slowing down with an obvious need to warm up and quickly.

“How much further?” Matria asked with chattering teeth. 

When there was no reply, she spun around shaking her. The woman’s lips turned a shade of blue from the cold. Matira pushed her to answer at the same time she dragged her onward. It wasn’t until the sound of howling in behind from the Dawnguard’s dogs did the pace picked up again.

Over the waterfall bridge and she pointed to a sign. Matria noticed only one thing and an arrow; Ivarstead. With the path making travel a lot easier again, both moved forward as quickly as possible with legs quivering. The woman barely moved with her head drooping with every step. Matria stood as cold as the other, but she refused to give in. The sight of smoke up ahead pushed her even harder. This woman felt like dead weight through the path. With her good arm, she virtually lifted the woman up to take the weight. Matria pushed open the door to the Vilemyr Inn. The barmaid took notice of the two while the entire place looked empty.

“Looks like you two could use a room. 10 gold.” Lynly the barmaid said.

Matria threw out her coin purse digging enough for the room and a warm drink for each. Lynly walked them to their room and brought the war mead inside two different mugs. Matria pulled the barkeep close to make it very quiet. “If anyone comes asking for two women, do not talk about us. Will 50 gold buy your silence?”

“I do not want no bandits here…” Lynly replied.

“We are not bandits. People are after us and we need a warm bed and if you can bring more warm mead for my friend, she is almost frozen. Please…”

She extended her hand and took the gold. Lynly was not a stranger to needing to hide. Her own past brought her to this barkeep. Now she lived in the same fear. As long as those looking for her didn’t come, these women would have their peace for the night. When she returned with mead and two bowls of chowder. It didn’t make it to the small stand in the room before Matria grabbed it to help the woman with her.

“Drink…” Matria said handing the warm cup to the woman.

“Tttt… Thankkkkk… Youuuuu.”

“I will help you get some food down, try to warm up.” Matria said before thanking Lynly who closed the door.

Chattering teeth made the discussion rather amusing. Anytime she tried to talk, Matria chuckled and the woman stopped. It was almost too much for her to handle. Everything seemed to fade away until the sound of dogs again shook them both. Matria locked the door to their and kept quiet. The door to the Inn opened with whimpering dogs. Each of the dogs seemed flustered. The woman grabbed the remaining mead and dumped it at the base of the door on their side.

“Evening my lady. Have you seen two strangers, one is a vampire and the other is a guard? We believe she held is holding her captive against her will.” He spoke rather eloquently.

“What did they look like? I saw two women come in for food about thirty minutes ago. The one wore Riften armor.” Lynly replied.

“Yes, that is them! Do you know where they were heading?” He asked hearing the news.

“Winterhold, to the college I believe she said. I wish I knew she was a vampire, or I would have delayed them.”

“Best you didn’t, she is a killer. She shows no mercy and feeds on everyone. She’s wanted across all of Skyrim.”

Matria listened to the story they wove. She was rather impressed by making her out to be some sort of monster. It didn’t seem too unrealistic to an average person. A vampire, taking a prisoner. Well, almost unrealistic. They needed to get far away, and their adventure would be no easier the longer the bolt stuck in her arm. The sound of a door closing the dogs going away made both rather relieved. A knock at the door startled them.

“Open up this instant!” Lynly said.

Matria unlocked the door and looked at the woman. No sense hiding the fact she was a vampire at this point. Lynly saw the spilled mead on the ground and scoffed a little. “Vampire? Prisoner?”

“Well, half correct about us.” The woman said no longer chattering her teeth. “I am not a prisoner, she is a vampire. The story is a lie.”

“I figured that out myself when they said she was a killer and forced you to go. You were rather willing when you came in. Her concern for you also wasn’t that of a prisoner.”

“Thank you, from both of us.”

“In the morning you better head out and go towards Whiterun. My story bought you a few hours of sleep and a jumpstart on your journey. The rest is up to both of you.”

Matria reached for her coin purse but Lynly shook her head. This wasn’t about gold right now. The first time she did it, she didn’t know the reason. The Dawnguard lied to try and get to them. For whatever reason, their means do not justify the end. Lynly chose to retreat to the bar for the night and felt better helping them.

“By the way, my name is Ivy.” The woman said to Matria.

“Matria.” She replied with a faint smile. “Earlier you said I am with others, who were you speaking of?”

“I figured you with all the excitement in Riften recently over that Serana woman, you had to be with her or looking.”

The name sent a shiver down Matria’s spine. The other Daughter of Coldharbour who she heard all about from Tenaya. She recently passed through this city and not too long before or after Tenaya did. This made for quite an interesting circumstance. She hated to lie to this woman after their short time but felt it the best path forward. She wouldn’t ever know the difference. Her only hope to stay alive would be finding Tenaya. Matria chose to settle for the woman who broke her instead, knowing they would eventually meet at some point.

“Yes Ivy, she is the one I seek.” Matria replied proudly.

“That is a shame. The Dawnguard took her after roughing her up. You won’t get near that place without an army.”

The news made her feel less than happy. It seemed the Dawnguard took over every providence these days. All she could muster was a simple nod of her head trying to appear to understand. Ivy at the same time tried to study the vampire she shared a room with. All the stories she heard from the Dawnguard made them out to be wicked, vile creatures out for blood only. This one seemed so much different. She appeared to be almost tame in a docile sort of way.

The two stared until Matria looked at the scar. Ivy quickly covered up hating to have the attention for such an incident. While no question came out, Ivy knew she wanted the answer. Everyone wanted an answer. It became her calling card in Riften. People called her the woman of scars. No one ever said her name anymore. Scar woman or wretched face always came out. Hearing her name felt very welcoming given the years since she last heard it.

Ivy wasn’t exactly ugly by any stretch of the imagination. Her black hair flowed half-way down her back. A small and cute nose on high cheek bones made her very desirable until the accident. While she covered up and constantly kept herself hidden, anyone who saw her without a cloak or gown knew she didn’t need it. She had all the right curves in the right places with long legs letting her stand over most other women.

Even with the cold, wet armor, she refused to take anything off. To do that meant Matria would see the scar fully. She chose instead to suffer through while this woman remained. Matria didn’t wait to take her clothes off and stripped down to her underclothes. The first pelt from the bed went around her shoulders. Ivy tried not to watch but seeing a vampire this close proved tempting. Her skin looked so pale and blackened. If she didn’t know her as a vampire, she would swear this woman was suffering from hypothermia and frostbite in places.

The stuttering breaths slowly annoyed Matria who didn’t seem to like the idea of Ivy suffering. She tried to ignore it and sleep on the floor, but Ivy refused to move to the bed with her wet clothes.

“You realize things would be much warmer without your soaking wet armor Ivy.” Matria finally made the point. “I really do not care about your scar or that you are a woman. Not like I haven’t seen a woman’s body before…”

“I just… well… this scar…” Ivy mumbled.

“Listen, I do not care. I have my own scars if you haven’t noticed. Life as a vampire isn’t the easiest either.”

Ivy understood the message and unbuckled her armor. She had to admit, getting the cold off felt so much better. Matria turned her head since she didn’t care and just offered her the other pelt to wrap up inside. Watching Matria stretch out across the floor she took as an invitation to sleep in the bed. It wasn’t the best but surely would be better than the floor Matria slept on.

Both managed a short amount of sleep. Matria struggled with the bolt pieces stuck inside her shoulder. To get them removed required a skill neither of them possessed or a barkeep for that matter. She bit her lip for the time. All she cared about right now was getting away from this and figuring it out later. Living seemed to be smarter with a little pain than stopping in the wrong spot to try and fix this.

Ivy woke up later to Matria dressed and packed to go. A warmed mug of mead sat on the table for her. Matria seemed rather proud sporting a new dagger on her belt and a fresh bag of food for her friend. “Good to see you awake. I took the liberty of getting you food for the road and the barkeep sold me a fresh set of linens for you too. I will step out so you can get ready without me here.”

Matria went out to the room and started a conversation with Lynly at the bar. Ivy for her part didn’t waste time. She took a minute to get her wits about her and ready. It looked for the time they would travel together. Nothing like an alliance out of necessity Ivy thought. She could handle a sword well enough from the guard training. From the looks of it, her vampire friend was a little more than she let on to.

Lynly greeted Ivy when she approached. Ivy enjoyed the mead and happily took to breakfast without a complaint. This seemed to be a much better option for the two of them than she expected. This wasn’t life on the run with nothing, they shared in decent food and a warm bed. Ivy knew it wouldn’t last when the gold ran out or what to do. Right now, they had to get away from this part of Skyrim and quickly.

“Lynly suggested a doctor Morthal who could pull that out and take care of the wound. Lami is her name. How far is that?” Matria asked.

“If we hop in a carriage, we would be there before nightfall. If we walk, a couple days.” Ivy replied.

“Looks like a carriage then. Will make things easier for me also. This arm is about useless.”

Ivy made sure to open the door and check outside. The sooner she made it out of her uniform the better they would be. A short stop in Whiterun might help solve the situation. Both of then trudged out to the snow and slowly out of town. No eyes wandered their direction as Matria flipped up her hood to get out of the sun. Every step made the light blinding her more and more.

Their feet took off in a steady jog down the path. Ivy turned right where Lynly said to. She never ventured this far away from Riften and quickly succumbed to the vastness of Skyrim. Stories said who wide open and beautiful the providence was, but nothing prepared her for the expansiveness. They went for hours trying to circle around the Throat of the World. Each of them marveled at its sheer size. To imagine someone climbing the stairs to the top seemed impossible. From the base, the mountain looked unscalable.

“Your arm is bleeding pretty bad.” Ivy said seeing the dripping from her friend.

“It will as long as the bolt pieces are stuck inside.”

“We need to get you there as soon as possible. This is looking bad Matria.”

“I will make it. Let’s keep going.”

Ivy took off in front to allow Matria the opportunity to slow down. She saw the outline of a city and quickly realized the rubble was the remnants of Helgen. The stories from the Dragon attack didn’t do justice to the amount of fallen buildings and damage. Everything around looked decimated. Rumors of rebuilding persisted for years with nothing happening. The city fell and even the bandits who were living there left it. Both wisely skirted the city to risk possible bandits and further down the path.

“Oh no…” Ivy yelled back running. “Dawnguard walking the path we were supposed to take to Riverwood.”

Matria fell to her knee with the blood constantly dripping down her arm. She couldn’t keep this pace up much longer. The sun continued to take its toll making things so much worse.

“The other way then…” Matria said in obvious pain.

Ivy lifted her up with an arm around her waist. Matria put her good arm across Ivy’s shoulder to limit all motion. Every step brought agony to Matria who chose to bite her tongue instead of complain. Nothing would make her feel better than crying right now, but she couldn’t. Ivy looked to her as some sort of strength. If she showed weakness, they wouldn’t make it. It remained up to her to hold it together.

Matria struggled until two bandits blocked the way. Arrows fired their direction with no accuracy. Ivy set her on the ground and lifted her shield. She ran forward with some sort of defense, taking the stairs at full speed. Both bandits didn’t even have a sword leaving the fight very short. Matria watched the bodies fall to the ground and moved quickly. She didn’t see death, she saw food. Her teeth ripped their necks wide open with no remorse. She feasted with Ivy staring in pure shock.

“I think I am going to be sick…” Ivy turned around and walked away. Matria didn’t care, she wouldn’t hide what she was as their bodies gave her heavenly nourishment. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. Matria sat up licking her fingers clean. Ivy on the other hand couldn’t look. Once she cleaned herself up, only then did Ivy come back to help her friend.

“Looks like we need to get moving. They are not far behind.” Ivy interrupted her feasting.

Matria didn’t struggle this time. All the blood brought life back to her. The dripping persisted as they walked down the hill. Walls poked up in the distance while they kept moving quickly. She had no clue what city this was. Guards didn’t seem to care seeing her in uniform. Most of them assumed she simply carried a prisoner with Matria clinging to her side. Only when she set her in the carriage and paid the man in a rush did any heads turn. No one reacted quick enough to catch the carriage taking them to Morthal.

“Might as well rest. It will be a few hours unless we encounter bandits.” The driver offered.

“Thanks.” Ivy replied not caring.

They watched the wilderness pass left and right. Skyrim looked so beautiful. Nothing prepared either of them for the vast plains crashing against the mountains. Little towns popped up here and monuments popped up there. Each decided to admire it in their own fashion. The only thing they collectively agreed upon was if they would find someone willing to help them. Matria wanted to find Tenaya so badly and settled on Serana in convenience. Ivy needed to find Tenaya in hopes of learning something about herself. The woman saved her life before, now she needed to see if she could save her again.

“I am not sure the one you seek is even alive Matria. The Dawnguard doesn’t let someone live when captured.” Ivy spoke with a level of dissatisfaction.

“Once I get this bolt out of my shoulder, we can figure it out. I am blind in Skyrim with no clue where to start. You would be wise to leave my side. Running around with a vampire isn’t the smartest.”

“I knew other vampires and trusted them. The one who you are looking for, she and another saved my life. Believe it or not, the Dawnguard wasn’t always this way.”

Matria tilted her head not sure how this group would be better. Their entire purpose seemed to be eradication of her kind, good or evil. Ivy put it in context. Things were better. Hearing about the good they did made Matria feel strange. What on earth happened she wondered?

“I have a feeling fate brought us together.” Matria said with a smile.

-

At Castle Volkihar, for the better of four days, Tenaya didn’t move. She refused to speak any further. What ran through her head wasn’t what she endured, rather, what she saw. That place shouldn’t exist. She should exist now. Azura and Meridia pulled her from that hell. To imagine a place worse than Coldharbour was something to fathom. She ran for her life from Molag Bal with Mehrunes Dagon and Malacath watching from the sides.

Tenaya fought with everything she had. She refused to be taken by Molag Bal. The shining light of Azura blinded Molag Bal. The light made a tear fall from his eye. She became the unintended Daughter of Coldharbour he never meant. Meridia’s blast of light knocked him backwards. The other princes prepared for battle. Each of them prepared with a thunderous roar to the flaming tundra.

Azura was too smart for them, taking the woman with her arms before retreating under the Beacon’s power. Everything remained a blur. The fire and ice of Beyond Coldharbour gave way to beautiful fields of flowers, waterfalls, trees blooming beyond words and a smell perfume. She knew nothing of where she went. This place felt as close to true afterlife.

“She’s corrupted. We are too late.” The soft and beautiful voice of her rescuer said.

“We are not. She is not fully changed. She will live as an immortal and Daughter of Coldharbour but we can spare her from its corruption.”

A star materialized over her face while an orb of immaculate craftsmanship floated over Tenaya. She felt the light given radiate through her body. Everything hurt, everything ached. She wasn’t sure what was worse, almost losing everything to Molag Bal or being saved by these two. Her body appeared to rip in half, or so it felt. Light tried to overcome the dark while the dark fought back. As it came to a stop, Tenaya let out a loud sigh of pain.

“Return to Nirn, Tenaya Darix. Take the gifts we gave you. Your battle has only just begun. If you seek answers, return to my shrine and I will answer your call.” Azura said with a soothing voice.

“Your path forward will be difficult Tenaya Darix. Your darkness prevents me from helping you further. Take the light I bestowed you to overcome the darkness. May wisdom guide you on this journey.” Meridia advised backing away.

Azura’s hand touched her forehead softly. Tenaya’s essence shot through the very space she saw going to Coldharbour. When she woke, she felt the changes immediately. She went there and survived. At the same time, Serana returned, fully restored to her glory. She didn’t know who helped.

Days later, she still couldn’t comprehend. Her path. Words echoed inside Tenaya’s head. What changed? She didn’t have a path forward. All she knew was the path to answers led her here. Tenaya knew she wasn’t anything special. She followed the one who truly was unique, the Dragonborn. All she really represented was being his follow, his shadow. Sure, she continued to do right for a long time and suffered as a result.

Tenaya finally stood up from the base of the alter. She glanced at the white dress covering her body. Some new slashes and blood found their way to the soft and silky fabric. Her eyes shifted around the room, unable to believe the level of detail she missed before. Dust going through the air seemed more irritating until her eyes locked on something new. Tenaya paused for a moment in the center of the cathedral. 

Seeing Serana clearly for the first time in her life changed everything. She stood there more vulnerable than anytime in her memories. For the first time since their meeting, Serana put her walls down. She looked at Tenaya with an open heart. Tenaya felt it. The tears on Serana’s cheek spoke volumes. This moment she dreaded more than anything. To face Tenaya one more time…

“If there is any part of Tenaya left after you went to Molag Bal for my life, I hope you will give me a chance to make things right.”


	11. Seeking the Desired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Matria move from Morthal trying to find the ones they want. A mysterious figure greets them on their journey to Solitude.

Quick note, there is a new Beta going forward, Da-Wolf-Goddess. Special thank you to her and all the efforts put forward to make sure everything is the best it can be made.

-

9th of Sun’s Dusk

Matria glanced over to her shoulder. The wound wasn’t the cleanest stitching she ever saw. This certainly felt better not having a bolt jammed in it. She didn’t care for the bandage or the makeshift sling, but it would have to do for now. Her arm needed to rest. She really felt lucky to not have anything done. Lami didn’t care she was a vampire. The mention of Lynly seemed sufficient to do the necessary clean-up of her shoulder. Her refusal to accept payment spoke volumes.

“Keep the arm rested for a couple of days. Your fast healing should get you back soon enough. I have a potion of blood, if you care to purchase it.” Lami offered.

“Never heard of that.” Matria said, confused.

“About five years ago, we received this from a trader. He worked with vampires off and on. I have no use for such a potion with regular customers. It is the same as feeding, just without the hunt.”

“You sold me at feeding.”

Matria gave her the coin and happily put the potion on her belt. This one she hoped would do as she expected. It seemed strange to her another would invent such a potion. Perhaps this potion served a greater good. In Cyrodil, she knew of no such thing. Finding this in Skyrim proved to make a curious item. Part of her wanting to figure out the recipe to make it again. Having this readily available would help her from being caught in the future or when food wasn’t available. Her food wasn’t as easy to obtain sometimes.

Ivy hung around for some strange reason. She vanished to the Inn long enough to sell off her guard outfit and replace it with a horribly cheap leather one. Not having the logo became an important piece. She would ultimately miss the armor for its protection but being able to blend to the world seemed a smarter choice given what the Dawnguard intended.

Together they left Lami and her store. Matria pulled the cloak they gave her at a healthy discount over her arm in the sling. It helped keep the cold out better than she expected. Both felt a lot more comfortable in their surroundings than before. For whatever reason, Ivy refused to leave her side. Matria noticed every time she suggested it, Ivy pushed back harder and harder.

“Since this is your home, where do you propose we go?” Matria asked.

“My friend had two houses in Skyrim, she had one somewhere in this hold and another inside Whiterun.” Ivy replied.

“I assume that is a rather big area to search?”

“Incredibly. We would be looking for a needle in a haystack.”

“Figures. What about Serana? Do you know of her?”

“No. I doubt anyone would know about her either.”

“Well, we should try to figure something out. There is a large city in the distance. Why do we not try to go there? I think our odds are better than here.”

“Agreed. Arm okay for the travel?”

Matria nodded and started walking out of the town. This place wasn’t big at all. Neither of the people they sought would be staying in a place like this. Nothing really existed here. Sure, a great little place to hide in by beyond that, there is literally nothing here. Matria wasn’t sure if this place really had much here. From what she saw in Skyrim, it remained a massive piece of land with almost nothing there. The views were breathtaking, but the actual parts of it were far between.

Both kept their cloaks high feeling the wind over along the path. Luckily for them, no Dawnguard walked around or bandits for that matter. They had their chance with decent weather to make progress and kept a brisk pace. It wasn’t until the massive bridge with a head of Dragon approached did either really feel smaller than life. Passing under the sculpture was nothing less than amazing. The views towards Solitude were nothing short of once in a lifetime.

The walk through the small town proved uneventful. On the northeastern trail, a figure blocked the path. Ivy stopped Matria from moving forward. This person came for them, both felt it with no one around. The blueish-black robes fluttered in the breeze that came out of nowhere.

“I think we should run. This doesn’t look good.” Ivy said pulling Matria backwards.

“And where would you run to Ivy Starsmith? Where would you go to?” A female voice escaped the hood.

Ivy froze in place. She pulled her sword as if it would scare this person away. Her arms trembled with the sword visibly shaking.

“The one you seek is the same. Find her tonight during the first moonlight at Radiant Raiment. She will move through the shadows.” The woman said turning her back.

“Who are you and how do you know who we seek?” Matria asked moving forward.

“Matria Thersos, your fates are tied to hers. Go before the others who seek you, find you. Azura will guide you to her.”

Matria walked by her slowly with Ivy still holding up a sword. Neither of them took their eyes from this figure. As soon as they had a comfortable distance, both broke to a full run up the hill. Guards looked on completely unsure what was going on as they approached the city gate before slowing. The attention didn’t matter while they tried to getaway.

Inside the city, both quickly tried to blend in. The woman scared them to near death. Each of them frowned in the realization they had so much going on around them. Neither asked for some sort of fate or destiny. Matria of all people knew how she couldn’t survive on her own. She managed to get lucky a few times, most of all with Tenaya and now Ivy.

“This is the store she said.” Ivy pointed to the right from the sign.

“How do we know this isn’t a trap of sorts?” Matria asked.

“How did some random woman know my name and yours? Something is really going on and I for one am not going to assume she is a liar.”

“Fair point. I never told anyone my name. That name died when I became this almost twenty years ago.”

“Exactly! I am not questioning her.”

Ivy chose to stand in the middle of the path and stare at the door. This wasn’t exactly the best way to catch someone and she knew it. Anyone looking would be easily avoided. That woman said to look in the shadows. Matria drifted backwards thinking to how she would walk through this place without getting seen. The very spot she assumed would give the best cover was the place she hid in. They each had their own path to the same end.

As the sun started to disappear, both started to get nervous. Matria wondered how this entire thing would go down. What would she say to this Serana? How would she explain it isn’t her she sought but another? Trying to make sense of that conversation kept her mind occupied a little too well. Matria missed the shadow walking by here without as much as a glance. Ivy stared at the door too intently. As a group walked by, the door opened. Her concentration for a moment slipped away with the group. She missed the shadow walking in the store.

Ivy looked to the moon seeing it ascending higher into the clouds. The moment didn’t escape her. She started to think the entire thing was nothing more than a setup or lie. That woman told her a specific place and time. Ivy stared on without moving. She wanted to see Tenaya come there and put an end to everything.

“Matria!” A voice yelled startling Ivy. 

Ivy and others ran over to the spot Matria stood. She stared at the woman, whom was wrapped in the same armor as she had seen once before, in Riften. She didn’t have a chance to confirm it was her but by the way the armor looked, it was Tenaya.

“What in the nine are you doing here? In Solitude?” Tenaya asked.

“Looking for you,” Matria replied to Ivy’s astonishment.

“You said you were looking for Serana?” Ivy yelled back feeling betrayed.

“Ivy, stop. I will explain.”

“Ivy? Matria? What the heck is going on here?” Tenaya asked very confused.

“Perhaps this discussion can happen somewhere without an audience?” Serana added walking through the alleyway.

“Good point Serana. Let’s get out of the city…”

Matria put her eyes on the woman she heard about. There she stood in all her glory and most of all, with Tenaya who now had vampire eyes. A lot of questions came to mind, but Serana was right, this wasn’t the time or place. Just seeing the amount of people starting to come over left her uncomfortable. The only time she saw anything like this was when a mob came to hang someone. She surely didn’t want to be a part of something like that right now.

Tenaya and Serana led the two outside the city. Once they were well past the farms and out of earshot, things changed rapidly. Tenaya took off her helmet and sat down on the log wanting to know answers. She looked visibly frustrated and very different from when Matria split apart from her. At the same time, Matria wondered what happened to make this woman a vampire. She was one before and to go back made her wonder what happened.

“Care to explain what you are doing here and not in Cyrodil?” Tenaya asked.

“So this is the infamous Matria you name-dropped to mother and I? She doesn’t look like a Daughter of Coldharbour. Cyrodil must be a little different.” Serana mused with a hint of attitude.

“You are really going to judge someone? I heard all about you. For someone who is as old as you are, you were stupid to do anything to her.” Matria replied in anger.

“I didn’t lose to a drunk with a knife in my true form now did I?” Serana shot back.

The two bickered back and forth for absolutely no reason. Tenaya and Matria had no attachment beyond friendship and she went after Serana like they were scorned, lovers. Serana wanted to prove she was the stronger for some reason and all of it because Tenaya said her name once. Tenaya put her face down in her hands listening to the entire thing. How could they argue like this?

“Can someone tell me what in the nine a Daughter of Coldharbour is?” Ivy interrupted confused.

“I agree, enough you two,” Tenaya said finally lifting her face from her hands. “For your sake Ivy, it is a pure-blooded vampire, born from a tear of Molag Bal.”

“Yes, her and I are Daughters of Coldharbour, it is the name we earned for surviving it,” Matria explained.

“She doesn’t know does she?” Serana asked.

“Neither of them do. Did you think I ran out or sent carriers to tell everyone? It took me four days to figure out what was going on.” Tenaya said with a roll of her eyes.

“What don’t we know?”

Tenaya hesitantly chose to relive it again. She hated talking about it. For a long time, she pressured Serana to talk and open with no real answers. Matria did under protest with it coming out more hurtful than she imagined. Now she sat in the same position having to describe her details and yet she didn’t face the same thing they did. What she learned of them was brutality in its rawest form. She managed to escape the same fate, but the thought of it haunts her the same.

Matria looked on with a blind stare and Ivy cringed. Neither really expected her to tell the story she did of Daedric Princes going to war with each other and pulling her from a place no mortal belongs. This made Matria wonder the demons she faced. Now she understood her hesitation more than even Serana did. For Matria, the feeling was fresh still. Her mind had them etched in.

“We knew to find you where we did thanks to a woman in the middle of the road. She told us Azura would guide us to you. Knew our names and everything.” Ivy explained.

“This is starting to turn into a nightmare. I have a feeling I know who that woman was.” Tenaya explained.

“Who? What does that mean?”

“It means I had better get some supplies and find a forge. We are about to be in a war none of us want to be in.”

Tenaya put her helmet on and started up the hill. Ivy turned to Matria asking what that meant. All she did was shrug at the mention. She knew nothing about any of this. Maybe coming to Skyrim from Cyrodil was a stupid decision. Things seemed to spiral too quickly for her liking. Serana slowed down enough to come side by side with Matria. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Ivy took the hint and ran up to where Tenaya walked. She wanted no part of whatever was about to happen.

“Tell me something, how does a Daughter of Coldharbour get made so easily by a mortal?” Serana asked.

“Let’s be honest here. Tenaya is not exactly what you would call a mortal.”

“You still managed to get yourself beat up even in our Lord form.”

“Are you seriously going to keep this up the entire time we are together?” Matria replied with heavy irritation.

“I find it amusing really, that is all. That form is really powerful and only a few might be able to challenge it.”

“I would shut up Serana.” Tenaya yelled from ahead.

Serana looked her direction forgetting she was a vampire now. Her ears were perfect again. This conversation was out of Ivy’s range but not Tenaya. Serana enjoyed the casual joking every now and then, even at expense of others. Call it what you will but being locked away for so many years did a number on her mind. She enjoyed some of the simpler and cruder things making her company much more interesting.

“Care to tell me what she meant by that?” Matria asked.

“For you ribbing on her as much as you are, did you forget to say the only reason I went to Coldharbour was for your life since you had your wings ripped off?”

Tenaya stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at the two of them. They fought like children for no reason. Seeing Serana get jealous was welcoming in some ways and irritating in others. She cared for her again, that part became clear. What she didn’t like was making fun of Matria for a mistake, the same mistake she made with Isran.

“I am over both of you already. Now, I am starting to see why there are not many of us left. Calm down and relax. I am sure your mother will make it even more awkward soon enough.”

“Mother?” Ivy asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Serana’s mother is alive. She is also one of us. Serana lived and the family gets the same thing.”

“Wow…”

Serana hated to be scolded like that but Tenaya was right. She went after Matria for no reason other than jealousy. Matria didn’t deserve it and would probably be willing to learn some. She had many more years on her side and between Valerica and Serana, she could learn something of value.

“It’s fine. Look at how we were introduced. It is a thing all of us share.” Matria said.

“Glad I am normal then. Damn…” Ivy said shaking her head.

“You can take the first round of babysitting then.” Tenaya mused as they walked towards Castle Volkihar.

-

On the path, the robed woman never moved or wavered. She simply waited as the hours passed. Fog set in heavily, but she never yielded an inch. Her time came to return to the world of Nirn. The summons brought her to this place. She wouldn’t turn away Azura who gave her the strength to live many lifetimes.

“So, it has come to this Astronica. We are destined to do this again.” A man called out coming through the fog. His thick accent gave away who he was, immediately. Astronica never moved seeing him come clearly to her sight.

“It appears so Velatin.” Astronica said emotionless.

“Shall I kill you now and put you out of your misery?” Velatin replied as he pulled his blade. The blade looked unlike anything from this world. Blood appeared to drip from it without having a fresh source. The glow of faint orange and red, lit the blade up ever so slightly. It knew no equal in its life having ripped countless others apart with its ebony core.

“You still serve Malacath?”

“Now I serve them all…”

“Be on with it.”

Astronica closed her eyes and vanished before the strike could cut through her body. Her robes fell to the dirt only cut from the swipe. She vanished faster than his blade could strike. Velatin laughed only to bend to the ground. He grabbed the robe and ripped it apart.

“I look forward to this game.”


	12. Defining Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenaya and the group struggle to co-exist without fighting themselves. Serana starts to realize there is much more to Tenaya than she ever knew while her feelings plague their relationship.

10th of Sun’s Dusk

At some point, Valerica had to make her presence known. She didn’t come down from her laboratory in any real fashion until the morning. Serana and Tenaya had to go to Solitude. Her list surely meant they both were forced with all the large sized items for her Alchemy. Tenaya needed to get some regular clothes after realizing how little Castle Volkihar really had. She didn’t want to walk around in vampire outfits, all of which littered every wardrobe. Tenaya accepted what she was, but it didn’t mean she had to let it be every part of her life.

“I didn’t expect to have company my daughter…” Valerica chided her.

“Nor did we. This was very unexpected for us as well. We ran into them at the Solitude stores.” Serana replied.

“Of course. Did you get my items?”

Serana knew her mother very well. Emotions were still new having been supressed for many years. She barely had the ability to speak without requesting something and to forget other people were here, it surprised neither Tenaya nor Serana.

“Well mother, this is Matria and Ivy.” Serana introduced.

“The Daughter of Coldharbour we heard about?” Valeria responded perky this time.

“Yes, I am. You must be Serana’s mother.” Matria chimed in unexpectedly.

“Offered and picked or other circumstances like this one?”

Valerica pointed at Tenaya. The tension between them seemed intense after her visit to Coldharbour. Everything she did came under scrutiny from the armor she wore down to the advice she gave. Nothing pleased Valerica no matter what she did. Tenaya only looked to Valerica with her different set of vampire eyes. Those eyes reminded Valerica of everything she did. Serana walking came at a price.

“Volunteered and lived like your daughter. And what of you?” Matria asked pointedly.

If a single glare could kill, Matria would be dead before their eyes locked. Matria didn’t need to ask the question. Serana was the one who walked through Coldharbour and endured everything at the hands of Molag Bal just like her. Valerica faced a miserable path but not the same as they did. For what they endured, it bonded Matria and Serana. They walked that plane with only their one item.

“Still up for the babysitting job? It looks like three, not two. The pay isn’t good either.” Tenaya said loud enough for them all to hear it. She wanted them to know how she felt. All of this really was uncalled for. Matria didn’t need the belittling of anyone. Tenaya knew they would put her through the ringer just like she did. Even with helping Serana, Valerica had the nerve to ask who she was and demand answers while in the Soul Cairn of all places.

“Excuse me? Serana and Valerica asked.

“You two need to stop this. She’s a Daughter of Coldharbour, get over it. What purpose does it serve if you two are the only ones? You both hate me for going and saving her life. Why?” Tenaya asked.

Serana gave the same glare to Tenaya that Valerica did Matria. Like mother, like daughter. Tenaya walked to Serana’s side and pulled her over. The great hall wasn’t the place for the conversation she wanted to have. This needed to be private and between just them. She dragged Serana through the kitchen to the old cattle cells. Her hand threw Serana forward against the wall to make her feelings known.

“I gave a lot for you and this is how you act? What did she do to you?” Tenaya asked, trying to push back her emotions just to keep from yelling.

“It is you Tenaya. You do not look at me the same. I see the way you look at her, it is the same look you gave me after we first met. I am not sure I can ever repair what I did…” Serana replied.

“I have no feelings for her. To be honest, I barely know her. She sought my help to stop Isran and that is how I ended up here. You do not know what happened and what brought me here. If not for her, you would still be a zombie to Boethiah.”

“Can you ever forgive me? This coldness hurts.” Serana begged.

“We need time to get things back. You left me for dead Serana. I turned for you, to have a forever and you were the one who tried to kill me.” Tenaya swallowed hard trying to fight back her anger. “You might have been under her control, but you have yet to even acknowledge what you did. Now, those demons you have to face alone.”

Tenaya left Serana against the wall to head back to the great hall. Valerica vanished somewhere before anyone really had a chance to interact with her. Ivy looked around more nervous than anyone. The old decorations still hung and the tables while clean, permanently wore a red stain from countless years of blood being spilled. Matria didn’t even look comfortable in this place.

“Sorry about that. I am still not sure about all this. Something bigger is at play I have a feeling.” Tenaya said stating the obvious.

“The woman who told us to find you in Solitude, you said you might know who she is?” Ivy asked.

“If she said Azura would guide you, my guess is one of the followers on Moonshadow. One of her divine as she calls them. Until we speak with Azura, I cannot answer that for sure. It looks like we will be heading that way soon.”

“Not to be a downer, but my arm isn’t good enough to go on this adventure just yet.” Matria said.

“Leave her with me. I wish some time with this one.” Valerica commanded with Serana by her side.

Tenaya looked at Matria who nodded. If anyone had a reason to be nervous, it deserved to be Matria. To have Valerica wanting you around is never a good thing. She didn’t seem hostile reaching for the potion on her belt. Matria didn’t get out of the way quick enough. Valerica studied the bottle for a moment and realized others in Skyrim knew the trick pretty well.

“I will show you how to make a proper potion. This one reeks of less desirable makings.”

“You and I are going alone. The other one can remain here as well. No one will hurt her.” Serana demanded.

“Beats babysitting…” Ivy said with a shrug.

“Fine. We will make a detour on the way back for some materials. I need to get enough to help them with better armor.”

“So be it.” Serana said flat.

Tenaya walked to the far room for a quick feeding. She didn’t want others to suffer at her hands choosing to eat only those who deserved to die or from one of the potions of blood Valerica seemed quite good at making. This wasn’t the path she desired. A cure sat within reach if she truly wanted out of this burden. She chose to accept it for now knowing the path ahead required every edge she could get. Being a vampire gave her a few things once she figured them out.

She walked out the front of the castle. Valerica made decent repairs to the door given the destruction she left previously. Serana ran to catch up with her. She wanted to go it alone with Tenaya and have more of the conversation they needed. It wouldn’t happen right now, but the opportunity would come, she knew it and Tenaya had the same feeling.

The jetty crossing was nothing but silence. Serana looked at Tenaya as she waded through the water to the far shore. Before the boat even made land, a bolt fired through the air over their heads. “Dawnguard.”

Three sat on the side of the shores firing bolts. Serana fired spike after spike their direction while Tenaya kept the jetty moving. The Dawnguard scattered quickly for a regrouping. Tenaya jumped from the jetty on to land pulling her sword. A bolt sailed to her right allowing the distance to close quickly as she ran. Her sword shoved through his armor like butter while they went to the ground. His corpse caught fire with the enchantment doing its job.

Serana threw a spike over her head and through the body of the last Dawnguard coming for her head. She walked towards Tenaya who looked on in surprise. A hand extended her direction helping her get back up. Their eyes stayed locked for just the slightest of moments. Serana pulled the dagger from her armor Tenaya kept tucked inside. Human eyes wouldn’t see it, her eyes however found it perfectly.

“This was for me, wasn’t it?” Serana asked, noticing the crafting to match the one she pushed inside Tenaya years ago.

“We are doing this right now?” Tenaya breathed deeply, sighing. “Yes, I made it strong enough and had it enchanted to break your special armor.”

“Other than the handle, it looks the same, down to the slip in the signature. This had a purpose.”

“Yes, it did, until I put the puzzle together about what happened. Can you face the demon inside yourself Serana? That journey you must do alone. Until you do, we will forever be at this impasse.”

“I know…” Serana said, voice fading with no chance of coming back.

Tenaya grabbed the dagger and carefully returned it to her armor. Serana stared out into space without realizing it. Her emotions scattered heavily just from a brief conversation. To forgive herself may be the hardest challenge of her lifetime. Serana never needed to accept her own actions before. Many years passed where she could blame others. First her family for their following of Molag Bal and what happened. Then her father’s obsession with a prophecy or her mother for locking her away. At no point in her life did she have to face a decision she made, until now.

By the time she realized this all happened in real time and not inside her mind, Tenaya walked a good hundred feet ahead. Serana ran her direction to catch up. Tenaya walked on a mission and this would be much like the days of old. Her pace picked up even through the elements. Sunlight, the very kind Serana hated and complained about, sat high in the sky not slowing Tenaya for even a moment. No hood covered her head or sheltered her eyes.

They walked for hours with the blistering pace. Serana covered her eyes to shelter them from brightness. Every moment she opened them fully hurt. Those journeys before outside the castle came back. She hated being outside when the sun was around. Anything during the daytime made for a long day.

“How are you not suffering right now? Is there a cave or something we can go into for a bit?” Serana said.

Tenaya stopped in her tracks. She turned around to look at Serana. Tenaya had wet eyes. She suffered as much as Serana but chose to not say anything. Her eyes burned the same. “I just do not want to complain the entire time.”

Serana looked on feeling stupid. Of course, this hurt her as much as it did Serana. They were one in the same now. Serana kept her mouth shut for a bit. Constantly nagging Tenaya seemed stupid, almost petty since it became more of a game back then. Before, complaining about the sun was rather amusing. She laughed it off or poked at Serana for constantly complaining outside. Now, it only irritated Tenaya.

Going through the swamps seemed out of the way and much wetter than it should be. Serana looked clueless about where they were or why they chose to go this direction instead of the roads. Dealing with the occasional skeever or bear kept things interesting for a brief minute. Serana shot ice spikes ahead to kill them before Tenaya could have fun. She cleared the path like days of old, but this time it didn’t feel appreciated on any level.

Tenaya stopped in front of a house, rather a mansion from the looks of it. Serana never saw this place before. This placed looked amazing. Cows and chickens roamed freely with an entire smelter on the side. Plants and food in the garden against the towers. Serana looked on in awe realizing how beautiful the view was. Solitude made a wonderful backdrop.

“Greetings Aslfur.” Tenaya said with a smile.

“My Thane, we thought you died.” He replied, surprised. “Please, come in…”

“Thane?” Serana asked.

“You have much to learn about me as well Serana. I am much more than you ever cared to know.”

Both walked inside the house. Serana marveled at the tranquil feelings this place had. So warm and cozy inside unlike the castle. Rooms with beds and another with armor hanging off mannequins left Serana wondering a lot about Tenaya. The hearth smelled wonderful, even to her vampire nose. The sound of a lute made the ambience so welcoming.

“Would you like your usual music? Or perhaps the Dragonborn Comes?” Sonir the Bard asked.

“Do as you like. It is good to see you all again.” Tenaya replied.

Tenaya walked to the main bedroom on the lower level throwing open the doors. Aslfur kept the place spotless through the years. Her bed looked so wonderful with the blankets over them instead of pelts. She fished for something in one of the table drawers and pulled out a key. Serana wondered until she opened the safe with it. Inside sat a large collection of gems and valuables she never imagined. Tenaya truly was something else.

“You have an Amulet of Mara? Are you kidding?” Serana laughed a little loudly saying it.

“I helped them out in Riften awhile back, before we met and the Dawnguard hired my services. They gave it to me. Supposedly if you wear it and someone likes you, they will agree to marry you if asked. It reveals feelings, true feelings of someone who loves you.”

“It is true, the Amulet works. To be married under Mara is considered an honor and only a select few get such privileges. Even when I was alive, the stories circulated.”

Tenaya had a thought and pulled it out from the safe. She put it around her neck quickly and looked at Serana. She simply stared to see what sort of reaction Serana had. For a few seconds, she wondered what Serana thought. It was not until laughter came from Serana’s mouth did Tenaya get her answer. They looked at each other, Serana unable to stop laughing while Tenaya bit her tongue.

Tenaya pushed her out of the way and stormed inside the armory. All the eyes followed her through the main hall. She dug through various drawers trying to find something. Serana walked in asking what it was she needed to find. Tenaya didn’t answer her and went about her business. She looked at Serana only for a second and shifted back to the drawers and cabinets.

“An Amulet of Mara. I had no clue you were interested.” Sonir said coming into the armory.

“What?” Tenaya said looking her direction.

“You wear an Amulet of Mara. It would be my pleasure to honor your desires.”

She touched the Amulet hanging on Tenaya’s neck. Tenaya slipped it off and watched the demeanor of Sonir slowly change. She went back to the great hall with her lute. The amulet worked as promised. People who liked others became very interested. They wanted to be married to the other at all costs. Seeing the amulet do its magic brought a sudden realization to Serana. She didn’t approach or act at all like someone who wanted Tenaya, she laughed in her face. Serana ran from the armory and out the door as quickly as her feet would take her.

Tenaya continued looking around and found what she needed. She slipped it inside the bag hanging down from her waist. Tenaya threw the Amulet across the room having seen enough of it. She had everything she needed to get Azura to answer the call. A simple goodbye left everyone inside the house with a warmer feeling. Tenaya lived. Each of them felt thrilled to see the thane again. She went outside to a waiting Serana where the joy ended.

Mortified. The sound said it all. Serana cried, balling her eyes out as she waited. Whimpering mixed with sobs. She sat against the side of the house in absolute agony. Tenaya hovered over her on the ground. Every sob let out a level of emotion not seen inside her for countless years. A hand lowered to her shoulder. Serana looked up to a Tenaya who slid off the helmet over her face. Tears continued to come down her cheeks.

“Come on Serana, let’s go.” Tenaya said softly.

“No, you go. We are beyond repair. I can’t…”

Tenaya knelt to look at her the same level, not hovering. She picked Serana up by her sides. Serana pushed against the side of the house to keep her balance. “It takes time. I am willing to give things time. I came back for you and answers. One of them I found and the other still need time.”

“I just… I am… I…”

“Enough Serana. Come on.”

She wrapped an arm around Serana’s waist to keep her moving forward. Even in silence, Serana wept. To her, the wounds might be too great to overcome. She scarred Tenaya deep and those scars bled. Seeing Tenaya trying only made it much harder. To face the demon’s inside meant something she didn’t know she could do. It wasn’t so much the emotions. She dealt with feelings before but trying to show someone else she can live again may not be so easy.

Both trudged through the snow to the shrine. In the distance, looming over everything sat the statue, Azura’s statue. They remained out of view from every troll encountered with Serana in no mood for a fight. Gone was the desire to clear the path ahead like days of old. Gone was the push to tackle every challenge they say. All that remained was a burning desire to get through this and home where she could stay in privacy.

Step by step they climbed the mountainside towards the overlooking statue. At her base they stopped and marveled at the view for only a moment. Tenaya walked around the entire area before ascending the steps to its highest point. She reached in her bag before pulling out a star; Azura’s star. Serana stared in awe realizing Tenaya had this the entire time. She managed to get her hands on one of the most prized Daedric gifts.

She set it down at the base lowering her head. Soft words escaped her lips asking for Azura to answer her calls. Serana backed away slowly when the light erupted beside Tenaya. A beautiful woman glowing blue stood beside her, looking like that of a ghost but clearly not. She looked back as real as ever with the softest of smiles. This was Azura, Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. She only saw one Daedra in her lifetime and the story everyone knew by what she was. Azura felt different.

“Welcome Tenaya Darix. I answer your call as promised. Speak with me as you like.” Azura said. Her tone more beautiful than anything Serana heard in a lifetime.

“Please tell me what is going on Azura. You saved my life with Meridia.” Tenaya asked.

“Yes. You are of significance to the Daedra. It was written ages ago of war between Daedra in one of the Elder Scrolls. The first signs came with the formation of the place you remember. It is officially called Ashes Beyond Coldharbour. Mortals know it only as Beyond Coldharbour believing Molag Bal is solely responsible. There lies a new power, one strong enough to challenge all Daedra.”

Both listened to Azura describe the written scroll. A world with a weapon so powerful it could kill another Daedra, removing them and their plane from existence. No Daedra able to stand against it without dying. The creation of Molag Bal, Malacath and fuled with Mehrunes Dagon. It remains sealed and guarded by the worst of creatures. Countless lives taken to fuel the weapon as it gets closer to a Daedra war.

“Boethiah set the entire plan in motion by writing your name on the tablet. All the Daedra noticed your name being wrote and sought you. Molag Bal had you the moment Serana Volkihar needed help. He chose not to answer and allowed you to walk his plane. No one enters Coldharbour without his permission, let alone walk it and explore beyond his summoning day. He thought he had you in his grasp, the prize to end war before it started.”

“Wait, are you saying he left me for dead knowing she would help?” Serana asked rushing over.

“Yes. What he never expected was others to watch so closely. We have no power outside our own planes. Ashes Beyond Coldharbour is not an ordinary plane. He assumed you were his. If you did not notice during your plight, Malacath and Mehrunes Dagon watched on. They knew it to be important.”

“Why am I so important Azura?” Tenaya asked again.

“Your destiny is tied to the Daedra. You have both sides inside you. Before you were corrupted completely, my light stopped it. As a result, you are now born of two Daedra. A Daughter of Coldharbour and a Guardian of Moonshadow. Only one other can claim such a feat.”

“The woman you sent to help the others?”

“No, the one who killed her before and became a Guardian of Moonshadow ages ago. The man walks Nirn again.”

“Velatin.” A robed figure figure walked up the stairs.

Serana instantly tensed up setting her right hand icy and crouching down. She didn’t know this woman and prepared for the worst.

“Relax Serana Volkihar, this is a Guardian of Moonshadow. Her name is Astronica.”

“I will not be able to remain at your side for the one who seeks you, he walks Skyrim. His powers can seek mine as a former Guardian of Moonshadow. He has never been defeated in any battle.” Astronica warned.

“Well that is just great. What am I supposed to do?” Tenaya yelled.

“In Skyrim lay four special orbs. Their location is unknown. Astronica spent hundred of years researching their location to find nothing. An Elder Scroll foretold of their appearance. The message given became clear only one time. _From the yelling mountain lay four orbs able to defeat those who scorn others. Four orbs lay under four stone with four guardians of four Aedra, sought by one whose name is etched in eternal darkness._”

“The Throat of the World.” Tenaya said knowing a piece of it.

“Yes, this piece is all that is known. We ask you Tenaya Darix, to fulfill this prophecy. It can only be you who the prophecy speaks of.”

Tenaya walked around for a moment looking over the mountains to the valley below. She took the view in with everything Skyrim had to offer with only wonder in her mind. Her hand balled tightly to a fist before she shook her head. She wasn’t special, why was all this happening? People foretold of a Dragonborn or even the Tyranny of the Sun, not her. She was a peasant girl who met the right person at the right time.

“I do not believe this prophecy is about me.” Tenaya said, returning to them all.

“We know this to only be fact. Only one person who lives has a name etched in eternal darkness. Do you forget words from Boethiah?”

Azura waved her hand to produce a tablet darker than anything she ever put eyes to. The darkness had no equal. She lit fire from her hand to see no change in the tablet itself. It remained in absolute darkness. Only when Astronica sprinkled snow over the tablet did anything become legible. Five names sat on the tablet with hers being the last one on the list. The others had a strike across their names leaving hers to be seen only.

Tenaya stepped backwards from where they stood. Serana grabbed her as she approached the marble edge. Astronica removed the snow from the tablet not wanting to be cursed by Boethiah any further than she already would. The tablet disappeared as quickly as it appeared leaving Tenaya in absolute denial.

“Everything with your life was destined to happen. From meeting the Dragonborn to Serana Volkihar leaving you for dead, to challenging the Daedra for her life. Anything from the moment Meridia and I saved you remains unknown. The choice is yours alone. You could leave and return to Cyrodil until the war finds you again or Velatin. You could live your days elsewhere or stay and fight.”

Tenaya nodded. She understood the gravity of the situation. Azura saved her life and in return she would be the champion she needed. Fate seemed to call on her and while this world wouldn’t sing the praised of her as a Dragonborn or glorified savior, she would journey through the abyss to do this.

She looked at Astronica who stood solemn beside Azura. To bring someone of her importance to this world meant greater things were around. Knowing Velatin walked freely concerned her. A man who knew no equal. The promise of someone who is spoken about by Daedra was amazing. She dealt with others before, Sanguine and his drunken times, Clavicus Vile and his damn dog, even Hircine and his witches. It seemed her fate rested with the Daedra.

“You have your champion then.” Tenaya replied softly. Azura smiled her direction while Astronica sat emotionless under cover of a hood.

“Oh good. I am so happy I do not need to search this filthy place for you anymore.”

Velatin walked up the steps behind them while clapping slowly.


	13. The Making of Two Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velatin's sudden appearance seemed the makings of destiny. Tenaya finally meets the man who represented everything she swore to fight. Azura, Astronica and Serana now much look on as the champions meet.

10th of Sun’s Dusk

Every eye looked to Velatin. He casually walked the steps to the very edge without a single change in demeanor. His arrogance oozed with the bouncing of his armor. Nothing seemed to bother him from the looks of it. For everything they heard, he didn’t even walk to them fully guarded or prepared without even wearing a helmet. The man looked as rough as all of them imagined. Tenaya eyed him up seeing the brute of a man before her.  
Velatin stood almost a foot taller than Tenaya did. His arms barely stuck out of the armor he wore from their size. Even the armor seemed to carry his strength. She saw nothing like it ever before. In the past, Tenaya dealt with Dremona helping the Dragonborn. Other times she dealt with them on her own while adventuring. His armor looked similar but different. Velatin’s armor wasn’t the same as the ones she saw many times before.  
His armor carried a certain glow, almost unworldly. The cuirass itself didn’t have spikes on the shoulders or scales on the spikes. No, his was much more devious. Where the spikes and scales sat now had ebony shards. It wasn’t even the armor catching Tenaya’s eye as much as the sword. It dripped blood which vanished from the ground after a few moments. A truly demonic creation she knew came from the masters he served.  
“You must go! I will aid your escape.” Astronica urged.  
“There is nowhere to run anymore. The three chose your death and I must fulfill it. Unless you plan on jumping to your deaths, the only way through are these steps.” He replied, emotionless.  
Velatin pulled out the blade with its dripping blood. He swung it around just to prove how much skill he had with the weapon. Serana wasted no time sending ice spikes his direction. Everyone of them bounced off his armor to the ground. The one intended for his head broke with a swipe of the sword. In her haste to try to help, she quickly tried to take some of his life to find him immune. Not even she could overcome the will of the three Princes.  
The look in his eye wasn’t even anger, he seemed to enjoy this. Velatin charged her swiping his sword. Tenaya jumped backwards with Astronica, but Serana had nowhere to go. He slammed into her shoulder first. Serana went through the air and crashed against the stone structure. She crumpled to the ground without any fight, unable to pull herself up from the pain.  
“Well now, two to go. Your pathetic excuse for a Daedra will just have to watch me end this. Go be useful Azura and wipe the feet of the rest.” Velatin boosted.  
“Enough! You want me, then you have me.” Tenaya yelled.  
Her sword unsheathed and hand lit up with fire. She wasted no time swinging his direction only to cut through air. He moved out of the way with such speed and agility, even under the armor. Tenaya swung again, missing by inches, no matter what she did. His hand however, it didn’t miss. He caught her on the side of the head with a jarring blow. Tenaya stammered backwards to regain her composure.  
Astronica quickly conjured a flame atronach between them. It didn’t even survive a few seconds with Velatin cutting it down. The explosion rocked Tenaya while Velatin walked through it like nothing happened. His sword swung down to her body on the ground. Tenaya lifted her sword with only a moment to spare. Sparks flew from their blades as she pushed the hilt and the blade up.   
“You have a little fight. I give you that.” Velatin said, laughing as Tenaya quivered to hold the blade from cutting through her face.  
“I am full of surprises…” She grunted through clinched teeth.  
Her hand started to crackle quickly, unleashing a bolt of lightning up through the sword. His hand released the sword as a result of the shock. He grunted only for a second when she kicked the sword away. He wouldn’t get it again, not that easily. It didn’t seem to bother him one bit. He flexed his hand a few times and looked at Tenaya. Astronica backed away to get Serana to her feet. Both stood back watching the exchange.  
“Guess I have to do this the old-fashioned way.” Velatain said with a shrug.  
Tenaya swung the sword down only to have him lift a gauntlet up. Her sword clanged down without as much as a scratch. A twist of the arm sent her sword flying. Velatin moved in a solid motion with a backhand across her face. Tenaya spit blood to the ground, spinning from his impact. She stumbled for a moment trying to remain on her feet. The shot hurt, more than she imagined it would.  
He showed no mercy with another punch to her face, using the gauntlet to cut her open wide across the cheek. Tenaya pushed forward swinging for his face. Even as a vampire, the shot had little impact. He pulled the gauntlet off and wiped his mouth, looking to the small trickle of blood she managed to get. That was her best shot, she knew it, he probably did to. She put everything she had into the punch.  
“You are weak and pathetic!”  
Velatin backhanded Tenaya across the face. He wasted no time moving and pulling her back by the armor. Each punch connected with no defense at all. Tenaya bled from her mouth and nose. Serana fired an ice spike only to have it shatter repeatedly on his armor. She couldn’t get a clear shot to his unprotected face thanks to Tenaya. Astronica conjured another flame atronach to try and distract him. Even with both going after him, he didn’t stop.  
Tenaya went weak as her armor started to bust open. Her stomach took the punches one by one as she coughed up blood. When he had enough of the distractions, Velatin walked to his sword and destroyed the atronach. Serana jumped through the air while he turned his back and hit with a thud only. Not even with the speed and strength could she knock him down. An elbow to her face sent her back to the ground beside Azura who watched helplessly.  
“This is your champion? You deserve to die for the poor choices you made.”  
Velatin lowered a finger from Azura. He grabbed the sword and slowly walked to a struggling Tenaya on the ground. Her face swelled from the beating and bled heavily. Her stomach throbbed but she refused to give in. When he swung for the kill, she moved back to her sword just out of the way. She kept her balance looking his direction, eyes fixed on whatever he planned to do.  
His movements stalked her. She circled opposite of anything he did. He took a swing and the swords met. She counted and he counted. Both danced for a short time with metal clanging every few seconds. Only when Tenaya screamed did the clanging stop. She looked down at her arm, seeing the armor ripped open like it wasn’t even there. The cut went deep on the side and across the front. She dropped to a knee in agony and a fire feeling shooting up her arm.  
The sword had no equal. He knew it and she found out. It didn’t matter what it touched, it managed to cut through anything. Her armor didn’t even matter. He swung again in her weakened state. Tenaya moved to the side and managed to land a hit but it didn’t even go through his armor. The sword cut along the stomach and left only a scratch. The ensuing flame burned hot but didn’t penetrate. His yelling from the heat only angered the monster.  
He punched her again as she tried to attack again leaving her dazed. Velatin raised his sword with both hands and came down. Tenaya raised hers only to have it cut in half. The hilt and a fragment stayed in her hand. She dropped to the ground from the force of it alone. For a second, Tenaya wished the sword connected. His boot went across her face, lifting her up and snapping her neck backwards.  
Tenaya had no fight left after the kick. He watched her struggle on the ground with blood pouring from her nose at increasing speeds. His foot planted on her stomach with blood spitting into the air. Tenaya cried out, agony overcoming her. She looked down to see the sword stuck through her stomach to his ensuing laughter. Tenaya’s screams awoke something long lost.  
Serana drove shoulder first into Velatin’s side, knocking him down to the ground. She looked at the sword and yanked on it, both screaming in agony together. The sword stung Serana for every moment she touched the hilt. It was a pain unlike anything she ever felt. Astronica quickly put everything she had forward, sending a wall of fire forward between them.  
“Go!” Azura yelled.  
Serana grabbed her by the side. Velatin ran through the flames like they didn’t even exist. He ran for the stairs and would be there quicker than either of them could make it down. Astronica did everything she could to slow him, but he was too fast. His armor didn’t slow him down a single bit. Serana looked at Tenaya who spit up blood and chose to go the other way, the one way she wasn’t sure they would even live through. Serana turned to go over the edge, taking Tenaya with her.  
Velatin yelled as they went over the side. She looked down seeing nothing but mountain the entire length. The force going over the side pushed them off the far side. They stumbled down the entire length for what seemed like an eternity. Serana hit a tree with blistering speed. She crashed with her legs shaking. It didn’t stop her from trying to find Tenaya. She called out to hear nothing. Her eyes looked around the snow for a sign of her body.  
“Tenaya!” Serana yelled, looking around, hubbling. “TENAYA!”  
The howling wind didn’t make it any easier. Serana scampered around trying to find her. The trail of blood helped lead the way. She followed it further down the hill to Tenaya on her stomach trying to push herself up. Serana walked to her side and lifted her carefully. Tenaya winced in heavy pain with so much blood spilled. Her thoughts went only to the woman on the ground who begged for help. Without a care of the ancient garb, Serana ripped off a large piece of cloth to stick on Tenaya’s stomach.  
“We need to move quickly. No telling what that guy will do. I do not want us being seen heading back to the castle.” Serana added.  
“Whiterun…” Tenaya tried to talk clearly through spitting up blood.  
“What is in Whiterun? You need to get help.”  
“Trust me... Find Lydia.” Tenaya whispered, barely able to talk.  
“I never imagined someone would be like that. You… He just… How?”  
Tenaya never replied. This was her turn to be dead weight with Serana. As beat up as she was, every step she managed on her own. Serana wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her tight. Her other hand slipped to the side reaching for Tenaya’s hand who struggled just to stay up. Tenaya felt the touch and looked her direction. Serana’s hand quickly retreated the moment their eyes met. She tried to put herself out there, she wanted to show her she cared.  
For Tenaya, every step proved worse than the last. Each looked over their shoulder for Velatin knowing he could reappear any moment. The hunt wouldn’t end until they died, or he did. Their champion was a foe to be reckoned with. Tenaya couldn’t think of a time she ever managed to be discarded like a child. Even with the Dragonborn, she stood her ground in their sparring. Molag Bal and the others chose their champion wisely while giving him the weapons to bring destruction.  
“I am burning up…” Tenaya said, teeth chattering.  
Serana noticed something didn’t seem right. Tenaya felt colder than she ever was, vampire and all. Her body had a chill to it, almost unnaturally. For her to be so hot worried Serana. This wasn’t Tenaya, she never complained. She pushed through. Their journeys never stopped, even for a cold or illness.  
When the walls of Whiterun approached, Serana felt nervous. These walls didn’t feel so welcoming with two vampires. Who knew what kind of Dawnguard wondered around the city or if someone would figure them as vampires. It wasn’t like either could hide who they were so easily. The hood worked only in bad weather and Whiterun was as sunny as ever. She couldn’t slide it on to try and hide it or hide the way Tenaya looked. The piece of cloth Serana ripped from her armor already dripped.  
A guard halted them before they made it to the gates. Each of them stood there as still as their bodies allowed. Serana looked to the guard who approached, drawing his sword from the sheathe. His attention went straight to Tenaya with chattering teeth and a quiver naked to the eye. He lifted her face to see the look of a beaten woman, trembling in his sight.  
“State your business traveler.” She asked with her weapon poised.  
“I ha…have a h…h… house here…” Tenaya mumbled.  
“I am sure you do traveler. Turn around and seek a better place or it will be the jail for you both.”  
“She is not lying. Lydia, she can speak to her.”  
She turned to walk back to the gatehouse. Nothing she said could motivate her further. Tenaya reached her hand forward to grab hers in an attempt to plead her case. It didn’t have the same affect she hoped in getting a plea across. The guard kicked her down the hill screaming to arrest Tenaya. She only yelled to Serana to find Lydia. Tenaya knew they would focus on her now. All Serana could do was watch the entire thing happen with Tenaya getting beat up more by the guards.  
Serana slipped through the gate with everyone occupied. She had no clue who this Lydia was or where to find her. The first person she saw was a blacksmith hammering on a table. It seemed like no better place to start. Even when she tried to charm her, the woman refused to give anything up. That woman was even more stubborn than Serana cared for.  
The commotion Tenaya made started to come to the gate. Serana ran up the hill towards the marketplace while the others drug Tenaya through the streets. Crowds gathered around to see what happened. Serana watched the parade hoping someone might recognize her. She wanted someone to scream her name to put an end to Tenaya’s misery, but it didn’t happen. All she could do was try.  
She burst into the general goods store to the waiting shopkeeper. This one loved to talk from the looks of it. Serana walked over a little more casually to the counter as he went on about the goods in the shop. All she wanted was information.  
“Of course, I will buy something. I haven’t seen my friend to give it to her. Do you know where Lydia is?” Serana asked batting her eyelashes.  
“Oh, well that Lydia always hangs out at the keep. Funny woman that one is.” Belethor said, much louder than a regular person.  
“Thank you. I will be back to get her gift soon.”  
Belethor didn’t have much left to say. He looked to the ceiling and back down to Serana. She left quicker than he could put out a reply. Serana ran up the hill to the keep as quickly as her legs let her. People stopped talking to see her moving much too fast for human speed. Guards moved to stop her path, but she went around them quicker than they could react. Her hands threw open the doors to the keep in the same manner she did the shop.  
Guards surrounded her as quickly as she went in. Every weapon in the place raised with the Jarl being surrounded like she was on a rampage to attack. Her hands went up to the air showing she wasn’t planning to attack and walked forward slowly until guards brought it to a halt. She stood at the top of the stairs unable to move further.  
“What is your purpose?” The Jarl yelled.  
“I need to find Lydia and speak with her. It is of an urgent and personal matter.” Serana replied.  
A woman stepped forward from the group wearing a fashioned version of steel armor. She lowered her weapon and shield. “I am Lydia. Do I know you?”  
“Tenaya was denied entry to the city and she is in bad shape. They just arrested her.”   
“Tenaya Darix?” Lydia replied, walking quickly towards Serana. Each guard lowered their weapon. “She is my Thane. What do you mean arrested?”  
“Arrested. She did it so I could get in the city when they denied us entry I think.”  
Lydia looked none too pleased. Her eyebrows narrowed and the words came out in anger. “Follow me.”  
Lydia lead her down to the cells in the jail. She walked briskly with a sense of urgency on the news. In one of the cells sat Tenaya, stripped of all her armor and weapons while given nothing for the bleeding in her stomach. Lydia became enraged seeing the treatment of a prisoner like this, let alone one that was her friend.  
“You idiots! What did you do to her? Release her now!” Lydia yelled at the first guard she saw.  
“She attacked a guard. They roughed her up a little for attacking.”  
“That is a Thane you sorry excuses for guards!”  
All the guards scurried around to get the key to the cell and her items together. Serana noticed quickly the dagger from the armor wasn’t there. She stopped in her tracks wanting to know where it went. That dagger meant something, even the most awful of things, but it belonged to someone other than them.  
“The dagger?” Serana asked irritated.  
“What?” Lydia asked turning to see Serana pointing at the missing spot in the armor.  
A guard walked over to give it back. Serana wanted nothing more than to bite into his neck and rip the very flesh from his throat. They had no respect for anything from the looks of it. Serana dropped the entire thing to the floor seeing Tenaya fall over when trying to stand up. The guards let it all happen without even offering a level of assistance. Lydia glared and walked over with canvas clothing rather than try to make her strap the armor back on.  
A guard picked up her elven armor from the floor and walked behind Serana and Tenaya. Lydia opened the doors to the side instead of going through the keep. She didn’t want to have Tenaya be embarrassed given everything she did for this city. After all the effort she put forward to solve the problems of the city’s people, the guards left her like this. Lydia had no words anymore.  
Eyes looked their direction as Lydia walked through the town and marketplace to her house. It wasn’t much compared to the one Tenaya built in Hjaalmarch. None of it mattered as Serana lifted her up the steps to the bedroom. Lydia threw the guard out the first opportunity she had and returned to Tenaya’s side. She spent a few moments looking over the wound in her stomach which seemed to be festering. It was not until she checked her eyes did Lydia gasp.  
“She is Lydia. So am I. Now that it is out of the way, she needs something for her stomach.” Serana said.  
“I can’t get her anything for this. I do not know how to treat a vampire. When did this happen?” Lydia said shaking her head.  
“Only a few days ago. She isn’t what you think she is, and I am not either. We are different, but that doesn’t matter. We can be treated the same way. Our food is mainly the difference.”  
“Let me go to Arcadia’s and get everything she has. Do you need anything?”  
“No, I will be fine. Go for her sake.”  
Lydia rushed out of the house leaving Serana and Tenaya alone. Tenaya looked more vulnerable than she ever did. It felt wrong. Serana was the vulnerable one and they both knew it. Seeing Tenaya like this tore her inside. This shouldn’t be happening. Tenaya came back to help her and now pulled herself in to a battle between Daedra. Something said she always knew Tenaya was special.  
From the moment they first met in Dimhollow Crypt to how things progressed, she always knew deep down. There wasn’t a reason to think otherwise. Her heart was one of the purest she ever knew. Anything Tenaya touched became something special, Serana not immune to those effects either. Damn these Daedra and the one who gave her everything the most for trying to take it all away.  
“I was so stupid. I wish I had the strength you did to see through everything. If I had half of your strength and heart, I never would have walked that path.” Serana said to Tenaya, motionless, whimpering in her sleep. “You gave me reasons to live and now you are the one who fights…”  
Serana grabbed her hand squeezing it softly in reassurance. Serana couldn’t hold her emotions back before she started to cry and went back for her hand. Both hers wrapped around the clammy one of Tenaya. She didn’t know what to do or how to make this better. Everything felt so wrong right now.  
Lydia came running in to the house and up the stairs as quickly. The hour she went to get things felt like an eternity. Arcadia gave her some of everything she had and then some. Belethor heard the name and quickly gave every pelt he had in stock. The news spread quickly through town and everyone knew what happened to a certain point. Guards were no longer seen in the best light. Others rushed to her aid knowing she might need something, sitting outside the house. It wasn’t a matter of what she needed; the entire place came to help.  
She forced as many of the potions down Tenaya’s throat as she could without drowning her. Lydia wiped the sweat from her forehead wondering what would work. Serana remained at her side when Lydia went downstairs. Leaving her alone felt wrong. She doubted Tenaya would leave her if the situation was reversed.  
Lydia didn’t get a single opportunity to rest. Adrianne stopped by to pick up the damaged armor to make the necessary repairs. After Tenaya helped with a few problems and not to mention rushing to deliver the sword to her father, it would be a disgrace not to support her. Even the priest of Talos paid a visit to give his blessings in the event it could help.  
When she returned to Tenaya, little changed except for the worse. Tenaya shivered uncontrollably with sweat all over her face. Lydia looked at her eyes to see them rolled back into her head. She sat down defeated, no clue what was going on. This was unlike anything she ever saw. Checking the wound on her stomach almost made her sick. The festering grew much worse with the skin almost peeling away.  
“This wound looks poisoned with something I never saw. What was it?” Lydia asked unsure.  
“It came from a blade by the name of The Cursed One. No medicine exists to treat it.”  
Astronica walked up the steps to both their astonishment. Lydia pulled out her sword until Serana touched her shoulder. This woman walked in the room looking at Tenaya without a bother of the other two. Her demeanor changed seeing the wound on the stomach. It went cleanly in much to her displeasure.  
“Tenaya Darix, you have to fight this on your own. No one can help you. This is now a fight for your life.”


	14. Facing the Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenaya fights for her life without a chance of help. Serana begins to learnt he woman Tenaya is until a new piece of the puzzle is revealed.

13th of Sun’s Dusk

Astronica left shortly after arriving. Her presence offered no help to Tenaya or the plight she faced. Velatin could track her down too easily, she knew it. Astronica gave nothing more than a small bit of hope within the knowledge she shared. Tenaya had to fight this on her own and one Serana followed to the letter. If things were not awkward enough with the ominous message, the entire city of Whiterun turned out to support in every way possible.

Days passed with the agony of the situation growing only in Serana’s heart and mind. The agony tore her apart no matter what she thought. Tenaya’s hand laid lifeless in hers, only twitching once every so often as Tenaya fought the curse running through her body. Serana did all she could by cleaning the cuts from the fight and putting cold clothes over her head. The fever became so hot Serana wasn’t sure if she was cooking herself alive. Nothing in her years of reading or studying could put into the words this level of struggle.

Her head burned hot enough to dry the clothes within an hour. For a vampire to even feel warm proved a miracle. Tenaya started to show black lines all over her body as the poison ripped through. Serana cried more at the side of that bed than she did in this era. She needed to say she was sorry and be there for her. This wasn’t how it was supposed to me. All of it felt awful and wrong. Having another over her shoulder only made the struggle so much worse. No matter the situation, Lydia remained in the house tending to her every need.

“Her armor is completely repaired and downstairs. Adrianne made sure it returned to the exact way it should. She had to get assistance from the companions at Skyforge just to figure the metals out.” Lydia said.

“Figures. Tenaya and her armors…”

“They saw no combination of metals like that. It took them a bit of trial and error. I had no clue she could work a forge like that.”

“It seems we do not know our friend as much as we thought we did. I for one see how little we know of her.”

Truer words never came from her mouth. She looked at Tenaya quivering on the bed, eyes rolled back inside her head. It seems Tenaya never really opened to anyone, only Serana for a time and she blew it. Everything she gave and did made the struggle much harder for Serana. Over the course of the night, she started to realize Tenaya was nothing short of amazing. Their travels together focused on what Serana needed or how she felt, never a single comment about Tenaya really. Tenaya only cared for others and now she had to struggle on her own.

“What of you Lady Serana? You must feed before your rage sets in. It already wears on your face.” Lydia said, noticing the look of hunger and hollowing of her cheekbones.

“Please do not call me Lady, I have not earned any title like her.” Serana spit out somber, “who will feed a vampire? Think of what you ask.”

“Allow me to take care of your problem. If our Thane is a vampire, there will be those who help her unconditionally. Lady Tenaya did so much for this city it would be a wonder if people wouldn’t line the street to donate.”

Lydia walked down the stairs and out of her house. She had a simple solution and one that almost certainly would be answered. As a Thane, she held more power over people than she ever claimed and never tried to. To Lydia, this debt the entire city owed her, had no limits. When she returned, it clearly showed those who would support their Thane regardless of what she was.

“It appears we have company in the city. Rumors of Tenaya arriving caught the attention of the Dawnguard. I managed to secure you a wine bottle, full of blood from two volunteers. They shall never speak of it for Tenaya saved their lives. The Red Guard in the Bannered Mare will provide you any amount required.” Lydia said, pushing the bottle her direction.

Serana knew of no words looking between her face and the bottle. This woman stood before her, offering a bottle of blood, to a known vampire who others feared. Her gaze shifted to Tenaya and she quickly drank some before carefully pouring a little in to Tenaya’s mouth. She needed everything she could get.

“The Dawnguard will be a problem. They will come after us regardless of your guards. The Jarls granted them immunity to kill vampires in their holds. We are no exception to this.” Serana replied.

“You are exceptions. She is my Thane. I will protect her to my death regardless of her situation. It is the oath I swore. It shall not be broken over her choice in life.”

“I am starting to see the person she truly is…” Serana said, moving the hair away from Tenaya’s face. Blood spilled out the side of her mouth still not going down. A smile came forward from Serana’s face. “Do you think you could ask your guards to have some time away from their posts?”

“I guess it is possible. For what purpose?”

Serana’s hand turned icy and the other glowed red. Lydia understood with the Dawnguard walking through the streets while asking too many questions. It seemed the city of Whiterun would be as good of a place as any to send a message. No one would hurt Tenaya regardless of how many came for them. She only needed the freedom to be herself without guards. She wanted corpses, not secrecy.

For a few minutes, footsteps outside the main door made Serana paranoid. Lydia promised this could happen, even for a short time. Serana hated waiting, worse knowing the Dawnguard stalked around the city. Tenaya appeared to have most of Skyrim influenced by her deeds and yet, Serana wondered why the Dawnguard had such power to come into Whiterun and seek them out.

When Lydia returned with the all clear, she opened the door for Serana and pointed towards the blacksmith’s house by the main gates. Lydia remained vigilant inside, refusing to leave her Thane’s side in the moment she needed protection. It would be over her dead body before someone touched Tenaya if they tried. At the same time, Serana lowered down to stay as close to the ground as she could. Adrianne waited outside her house in the darkness for Serana.

“I will retrieve their items when you kill them to get rid of evidence. Their bodies will be disposed of accordingly. Simply lead the way.” Adrianna whispered.

Serana led her quietly up the hill to the mansions with voices talking. The faint glow of a torch made each Dawnguard stand out in this patrol. Two of them, surprising not three, walked the street looking down each alleyway. She readied the ice in both hands carefully. Every step let them grow colder until she felt comfortable with the shots. Two spikes fired ahead with the impaling thud of their armor. Both fell to the ground without as much as a scream.

She walked down the path further while Adrianne started to remove their armor and weapons. Adrianne took everything she could from the Dawnguard, from the crossbows down to the armor, nothing remained. A hulking man walked up the hill after she took their items to remove the bodies. He threw each over his shoulder with little effort. Serana watched in amazement, forgetting the mission at hand. People aided her in the name of Tenaya only.

One by one, Serana removed the Dawnguard from the city and Nirn for that matter. Six in total died at her hands without much effort at all. She took her time with the last one, draining his entire life before impaling him with a spike. There would be no mercy for what they did to her. She couldn’t forget the feeling of a wing being ripped out of her back or losing part of her body. Those moments changed her forever.

Lydia greeted Serana with a sword. She took no chances in the house regardless of who came through. To let her guard down would be a dishonor to Tenaya and all she stood for. A simple smile on Serana’s face told her all she needed to know.

Serana walked up the steps to Tenaya’s side once more. Black lines continued to grow over her body as if the poison kept winning. Tenaya trembled more and more, getting even hotter no matter what she did to cool her down. Dried blood stained the pillow from the small amount Serana poured in her mouth. She lowered her face next to Tenaya who mumbled in some sort of dream state, unable to make sense of anything around.

“I cannot live without you. I know this now… I am sorry… Come back to me Tenaya… Please…” Serana whispered.

A loud bang on the door woke her up from the sleep she never expected. Her head felt hazy from the jarring noise. Lydia pulled her sword without batting an eye while Serana readied a spell the best she could. She threw the door open, ready for battle, but no one waited outside. Lydia ran out to the street with no soul around. Serana stood there patiently to answer the first person who dared come in.

Nothing came. Both waited eager to bring the fight forward with their blade and magic. No one would get to Tenaya. The posturing felt pointless when they both retreated by the fire. The noise startled them. It was not until a creak in the floor did anyone realize something was wrong.

They charged up the steps to see a person hunched over Tenaya, robes covering their entire body. Serana screamed with the inability to stop whatever was going on. An ice spike launched through the air with a direct hit. The robes crumpled to the ground with not a single person inside, half draped over Tenaya and the rest hanging off the bed. Lydia rushed past a dumbfounded Serana who looked at the cloth in Lydia’s hands.

“Am I imaging this? Someone was here…” Lydia said.

“If we drank the same wine, I might wonder…” Serana replied.

Both stared at the robes with a lot of questions unanswered. Who was that person and how did they manage to get inside? Neither of them noticed a single soul come in the house. Serana stood inside and Lydia outside. Only the front door gave anyone access to the small home and Serana blocked that path. To believe someone snuck around both would be impossible. No potion in the world could make someone disappear into thin air like they did, no noise or sound at all. This wasn’t possible.

Serana sat down on the bed beside Tenaya again, assuming her position of mourning a fallen friend. Lydia refused to go downstairs after the incident. She found the chair upstairs most uncomfortable but safer with the oddities happening.

Hour by hour ticked away with both on guard. A bang came to the door with Lydia jumping up to pull her blade. Serana never left Tenaya’s side preparing her magic. The sound of the door opening, and silence once again unnerved them both. No strange person would sneak in with Serana at her side. Lydia closed the door with the locks going on quickly. She ran up the steps to see if anything changed. By the time she made the top of the stairs another smack into the door rattled the house. Items from the walls fell to the ground.

“What in the nine is going on here?” Lydia asked.

“Come outside my children…”

The whisper in the air sent chills down their spines. Neither heard anything like that in their lives. It sounded wrong, demonic, a violation of everything corrupt inside a broken soul. This sound felt cruel just in spoken words.

“Who are you?” Lydia yelled, moving around frantic with her sword in circles.

“I have what you seek…”

Serana didn’t waste a moment rushing past Lydia and out the door. She looked around wanting to see someone, anyone. Serana screamed into the night, spinning around in anger. Guards came running while others poured from their houses. Lydia waited inside, refusing to move from the sight of Tenaya.

“Show your true colors to these people… and I will give you the cure…”

“What do you want!?!” Serana screamed.

“Reveal yourself… Or she dies…”

Lydia came outside hearing the whispers all the same. She looked to Serana, not sure what the statement meant.

“I am a pure-blooded vampire Lydia. There is a lot you do not know about us. We are different creatures in our true form.”

“What do you mean different? All vampires are the same.”

“Not quite. We are pure-blooded. Please do not kill me for this…”

Serana closed her eyes about to shift to her other form in the name of Tenaya. The sound of the door slamming shut stopped everything. Lydia realized after it was too late. Her and Serana came back to the door pounding on it. Lydia kicked with everything she had. Guards ran over to try and knock it down. Nothing budged the door no matter what they did. Serana yelled for everyone to move, channeling every ounce of magic her body could bring forth. The fireball erupted against the door. Cinders flew every direction, but the door and house stood untouched. Serana pointed in tears, trembling uncontrollably.

“Fools…” The voice echoed through the night except everyone heard it this time.

Inside, a figure walked up the steps to the upper level wearing no robe. She walked the floor slowly knowing the door wouldn’t budge with a magic seal around it. She picked the other robe from the floor before sliding it on. Her fingers ran across the bed having no chance to do what she needed earlier. How they interrupted for no reason.

“It seems our paths meet again Tenaya Darix. You do not remember leaving me hanging, do you?” Ysolda said. “Of course not, I was a simple peasant of no meaning. My life mattered little to you.”

She lifted her head off the bed. Tenaya didn’t respond, quivering without reprieve. Ysolda didn’t forget what Tenaya did. All she needed was a mammoth tusk to change her life. Tenaya never brought it but another did. He killed her that night and she remembered.

“Do you remember me Tenaya?” Ysolda asked repeating herself, lifting open her eyes to see how she was. “Of course, you don’t. However, I now hold your fate in my hands.”

A small bottle, holding the slightest of liquid, dangled from her neck. Ysolda ripped it off and set it down on her chest, wanting it found, wanting the message received. She walked down the steps one last time to the kitchen flooded with heavy banging. Another figure walked from the alchemy room in the corner, greeting Ysolda in the middle of the room.

“It seems you picked your side.” Astronica said.

“I chose for myself. Relying on others got me killed.” Ysolda yelled loudly.

“What did Malacath offer you that Azura could not?”

“He gave me power over those who made me suffer.”

Lightning crackled from Ysolda’s fingers at Astronica. Her ward quickly deflected the shot against the wall with thundering echoes through the small house. Astronica held the ward steady with another shot of lightning her direction. Screams of anger pushed through her lips, sending wider bands towards Astronica.

Flames erupted from Astronica’s fingers the moment the ward lowered. Ysolda moved to the side quickly, sending the pot over the fire to the floor. Voices outside the door yelled while they continued to pound. A dagger lowered in Ysolda’s right hand. She leaped towards Astronica from the ground, moving like one of the dark brotherhood assassins. Her reflexes seemed unparalleled to what she was before.

Astronica dodged the knife before vanishing into thin air. Her body went invisible with only two words spoken. Ysolda smiled, knowing the game very well. She closed her eyes to listen to the faintest of sounds. The dagger pushed forward when Astronica returned to sight. The rip inside her robe said how close it really came.

“Your master taught you well, but not well enough.” Astronica said before Ysolda’s eyes shot open wide and panic flushed over her.

She walked towards Ysolda who ran around in circles to escape. It wouldn’t hold and she knew it. Ysolda learned so much in such a short period and within a few more seconds, Ysolda quit moving and stared to Astronica. Fire erupted in her palm.

“We will meet again, I promise you.” Ysolda yelled.

“I thought you better than this. You had a chance to be at the side of Azura.”

Ysolda scoffed, turning her back on Astronica. The moment her hand lifted to cast a spell, Ysolda vanished. The door burst open almost at the same time with those trying to break it down. Serana and Lydia came through with a crash. Their bodies just missed the fire. Astronica helped both up before others peeked into the simple house.

“What are you doing in here? What of the nine happened?” Serana asked, lighting up her hand with fire. She looked around to see the walls scarred while other pieces burned.

“The visitor vanished as I went to kill her. She works for Malacath. You may remember her from this town; Ysolda.” Astronica replied.

“Yes. She was killed a couple years ago by some cultists. No one really knew why. A very friendly woman.” Lydia added.

“Her loyalties are now to another and not the same. She did no harm to Tenaya, but I would suggest removing the vial she left. I would take no chances.”

Serana rushed up the steps the moment Astronica said it. She grabbed the vial and threw it across the room faster than anyone could imagine. The vial smashed against the wooden wall, bursting into pieces. The liquid drained down through the wood with smoke rising from everything it touched. Astronica wasn’t lying. Had they been foolish enough to attempt anything, the poison or whatever it was probably would have killed her instantly.

Lydia walked up the steps with Astronica. Neither seemed too surprised. Each stared towards Tenaya who still quivered, dripping with sweat from the fever.

“Do you think she will survive?” Serana asked, arms shaking at her side.

“I believe as a mortal she stood no chance, but as a pure-blooded vampire, she may. You must show her everything there is. Velatin is no ordinary man. We speak of gifts from Daedra. You and Tenaya are both blessed by a gift of your own.”

“I do not understand how being a vampire makes a difference?” Serana managed to get out.

“Your gift, being a pure-blooded vampire, is a gift from a dark Daedra. Azura offers the gift of light. Her gift runs through Tenaya’s body now and I will help her open it if she lives. You must show Tenaya the true power in being a pure-blooded vampire. Your mother can provide guidance as well. If she is to ever stand up to Velatin, it will be through this only.”

“No one will stand a chance against him. I couldn’t even hurt him.”

“Allow it time. Speak to your mother. Her time in the Soul Cairn will prove useful.”

Astronica left through what remained of the front door. Others let her pass without so much of a second look. Lydia went down to speak with Adrianne about the door. It took little to convince her to fix it. Others stayed to assist and before anyone knew it, the door hung properly on the frame once again.

Serana looked on realizing none of this mattered. They dealt with things of power greater than a door. What might keep out the usual suspect or thief had little effect on a Daedra. The entire thing seemed to amuse Serana more than she could imagine. What kind of war they managed to get caught up in seemed unfathomable.

“I will support my Thane to the end, but the words she spoke, is this real? A man stronger than a vampire? I read many books about the strength of vampires.”

“I do not know. It seems our journey is only starting. Tenaya has not learned any of what she is. She doesn’t know a lot because I failed her.”

Lydia walked to her side with a hand on her shoulder. She saw the pain in Serana’s eyes. She suffered to the point of madness. The look in her face became one of absolute agony. “You have humility Lad…. I mean Serana. What you lack is conviction…”

Their conversation quickly halted with a moan escaping Tenaya’s lips. For the first time in days, something changed beyond sweating and fever. Even the slightest change was welcomed with open arms. Serana and Lydia rushed to her side waiting for something to happen, anything. Their hands felt stillness. Her face no longer felt on fire but icy to the touch, like death.

“Tenaya?” Serana asked, trembling.

No response escaped her mouth or body. Tenaya laid motionless again. The only sign of life came from her rising and falling chest and it seemed to slow down more and more. Serana sunk back into the chair feeling defeated. Tenaya didn’t have life about her anymore.

Lydia moved around, checking Tenaya. She moved Tenaya’s hand trying to get some sort of reaction. Her fingers moved to her mouth trying to feel for some sort of air. Lydia moved around frantic, trying to find some sign of life. Tenaya sat quiet, unmoving as Serana started to cry. Lydia moved over her trying to work a miracle. None of it seemed to matter. She lowered her head to listen to Tenaya’s breathing after struggling to find any sign of life on her wrists or neck. The breathing all but halted.

Serana looked to Tenaya, but something wasn’t right. She was too emotionally drained to realize what was doing on. Her reaction wasn’t fast enough. Tenaya’s eyes shot open and her teeth sunk straight into Lydia’s exposed neck.


	15. Ghost Behind the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person who woke up isn't the same. Tenaya isn't the way she was. Serana quickly realizes things are very different now. Can they survive the way things are?

Author Notes

Going forward, I will be adding a song to accompany each chapter. You can say it is an unofficial soundtrack. I realized after writing a couple of these chapters they are strongly represented by a particular song. It wasn’t necessarily anything I listened to at the time but just a song that properly fits the entire thing.

This story is going to be heading a darker path for a while. It is my intent to post the next few chapters within the coming week as they all play together. The Beyond Coldharbour Arc will conclude soon and the new Arc will take over shortly after. I will make sure they are properly linked on the site to ensure no one loses the new story.

Soundtrack recommendation: Lost (feat. Sully Erna) by Stitched Up Heart

-

15th of Sun’s Dusk

Prying Tenaya’s teeth from Lydia’s neck proved to be quite the challenge. Serana managed to get her teeth apart only to see a shell of the person Tenaya was. Her eyes looked hollow, face defeated. She was not the same person who stood in front of Azura. Lydia on the other hand took everything in stride. She didn’t fear turning and a blessing seemed to resolve those fears. She only cared for her Thane.

“Should we try to get her to talk again?” Lydia asked.

“Good luck. I never saw her like this. She won’t leave that room for anything.” Serana replied.

Lydia walked up the steps to the same room Tenaya remained in. She wasn’t on the bed anymore, choosing the chair in the corner over the flatness of the bed. Her eyes stayed ahead no matter what anyone did. Every attempt by Lydia went nowhere. Tenaya flat out refused to acknowledge her. Tenaya didn’t move her head or unfold her arms once. She held the robe tightly over her body like some sort of shell.

Downstairs, Serana looked at a defeated Lydia. The scars on her neck wouldn’t go anywhere. Lydia had to carry that for the rest of her life. Tenaya didn’t realize she ripped deep into her soul at the same time. All she wanted was for her Thane to come back, to be normal again. This wasn’t the Tenaya either of them knew, most of all Serana. Tenaya seemed to be lost in the world again. She imagined Tenaya spent many nights like this after stabbing and leaving her for dead.

“Nope…”

Lydia went out of the house looking frustrated. She wouldn’t throw in the towel no matter what happened. If having her neck ripped open and blood drank didn’t scare her away, very little would. Serana went upstairs wanting to speak to Tenaya without another set of ears around. Tenaya only blinked, looking to the ground where she stood. Her head never moved or anything for that matter.

“I am not sure what is going on with you Tenaya.” Serana said, reaching for her hands. Tenaya pulled back when she did. She didn’t move anything else and only stared at the ground. Serana shook her head trying to figure out what exactly happened. Where was Tenaya?

“Do you want us to leave? Is that what you want? For two days you have yet to speak with us and all we did was fight to keep you alive!” Serana yelled, hands trembling in frustration.

“What do you want me to say?” Tenaya said slowly, softly.

Serana whipped around quickly hearing the voice again. She never expected an answer given the last couple days. Tenaya adjusted the robe to keep herself covered and only looked to Serana.

“Words, that is a good start.” Serana shot back with her old sarcasm. “I would like for you to form some words, in a sentence, and explain what is going on with you.”

“I almost died. What are you hoping for? Me to dance through the streets with happiness about it? Have you forgotten the wound on my stomach still isn’t healed or what I am feeling?” Tenaya replied, slowly and articulated, her struggles to talk normal clearly showing.

“We don’t know anything because you have yet to say anything Tenaya. I cried by your bed, held your hand for days. I almost showed the entire town my pure-blooded form to get a cure for you. We have been dealing with Dawnguard. This has been tough on us also.”

“Is Lydia okay?” Tenaya asked, changing subjects very quickly.

“You need to speak to her. She is more spooked than anything. It isn’t every day you get your neck ripped open by a vampire.”

“All of us will die at Velatin’s hands. All of you will for helping me.”

“We chose what we do.”

Tenaya finally stood up from the chair. Her body shook from its weakened state, hand instinctively clutching to her stomach where the wound still healed. Her steps brought no ease to the pain. Under the robe, Tenaya felt safe. She shielded herself from the world and hid the damage to her body. The poison marks faded away, but their bruises remained. Her body held together and won but at a cost.

She stepped down each stair slowly, holding the railing in a death grip. Wood creaked with her weight or at least Tenaya wanted to think it was the wood. Her legs quivered more with each passing step. Tenaya caught sight of the armor sitting on the table. The hole in the armor where he broke through and stabbed didn’t remain. She barely noticed a single flaw in the armor.

“This armor is useless…”

Tenaya threw the armor across the room. The food in the pots upset when it smashed against them, dropping the armor on the fire. Serana ran down the steps to find out what happened with the noise. Seeing the armor sitting on the fire in such a manner said everything. She quickly pulled it from the flames. The armor didn’t even have a scratch on it, but their scars sat elsewhere.

Her hands pulled the robe tight and she slipped on an old set of boots from the dresser in the corner. The house if nothing left a little bit of her old life there. She didn’t want to get dressed up to head outside. All she wanted was a quick trip to get one thing in particular. Her throat burned for blood while her body needed nourishment. Whether she liked it or not, she needed to find a way to get potions down as a vampire without wanting to throw up every time.

The outside light made the agony so much worse. As soon as the sunlight hit her body, everything exposed felt on fire. She slipped the hood over her head out of instinct from watching Serana do it countless times. No one paid attention to her walking through the market and directly in Arcadia’s Cauldron. All she wanted to see was the right potion to do the job.

“Do you have any high potency healing potions?” Tenaya asked.

“You do not look well. Let me see what I have in stock.”

She left her spot behind the counter and sifted through a few different bottles. The one she looked for sat in the very back, rarely sold due to the extreme cost. The bottle itself had dust covering everything including the wax seal on the very top. Tenaya could only imagine how long she had this one for.

“This will cost you a pretty penny. It is 342 gold.”

“She will pay…”

Tenaya grabbed the bottle leaving Serana to pay for it. She didn’t have any gold on her but Serana did, she always carried it everywhere they went. Tenaya left the store before Serana could catch up to her walking inside her house. Lydia stood up seeing her, running over to give a hug. It was a little too much for Tenaya who let out a yell in pain, feeling her body smashed by the woman. She had none of her strength yet or desire for emotions.

“Sorry my Thane. I just am glad to see you around.” Lydia said apologetic.

“It is fine…”

All she wanted right now was the potion. High potency worked on vampires as she learned from Serana. The basic ones had little effect in their travels. Many times, Serana suffered longer than she needed to because of a weak potion. The magic potions did little unless they were the same. Only a few places across Skyrim, or some random chest if they were lucky would have the ones strong enough to do their job.

Fingers ripped through the wax sitting over the cork. Tenaya bit the cork to rip it out and put the entire bottle down before starting to gag. The taste was putrid, coming somewhere between the likes of fungus and skeevers. All of it tasted downright nasty without the hint of blood in there. She chose to sit down and let the potion do its trick. For the price she paid, it hopefully would work.

Patience ran thin anytime someone approached. Tenaya wanted left alone. She needed time to heal and accept what happened. Every thought came down to the fight, how quickly he moved or how his strength grew stronger with each passing moment. Those punches broke her armor. What kind of monster could shatter metal armor? Tenaya went over to the bed and straight to sleep. She all but ignored everyone who came and went. Her eyes closed for the rest of the day and night with no chance of opening.

When she woke up and to her delight, every passing hour let the potion work. What was a hole with stitches now sat sealed with fresh tissue over. Her insides didn’t throb like before. She finally felt the strength come back to her body. Her legs didn’t shake when she stood up. The bruising and aches persisted, but they were tolerable.

Tenaya walked out of the bedroom to a waiting Serana and Lydia. Both sat outside her door quickly stepping to their feet as she approached. “How do you feel?” Lydia asked quickly.

“Better. It is time for us to leave. I think I am able to make the journey now.” Tenaya replied.

“Are you sure? We can take a few more days Tenaya.” Serana added.

“No, we need to get back. I am not sure how well at keeping guests your mother is.”

“True…” Serana nodded, realizing her mother is a rather poor host.

“I need to go to the good store and get something to wear.”

“You have your armor.”

“That armor is useless.” Tenaya spit out. Tenaya walked down the steps to find something to wear. The robes were not suited for the journey.

“My Thane, others spent a lot of time fixing it for you. Do not disrespect what they did in your memory.”

Hesitation wrinkled across Tenaya’s face. She couldn’t imagine ever putting that armor on again. The memories alone made it almost unbearable. What started as something special and a symbol of pride became a piece of disdain and regret.

“Fine…”

She slipped the robe off and started strapping the armor on one more time. It fit perfectly, just like before. The hole, or rather where it was, blended so perfectly there wasn’t a sign of damage or weakness in there. Her fingers reached behind and found the dagger. Not a single detail was spared on the armor. All her craftsmanship and signatures were restored perfectly. Whoever repaired this took their time to make it exact.

Serana smiled when she saw Tenaya back in the armor. This seemed more appropriate. Seeing her getting a little bit back to normal went a long way. Tenaya may not have been amused, but Serana enjoyed it quite a bit. Having her back seemed the best thing.

Tenaya stopped with Lydia, looking to her neck one more time. Lydia didn’t seem too angry over the whole thing. She offered a hug, knowing Lydia had a deeper and more emotional side than others. Lydia welcomed her with open arms, happy to see her Thane in better spirits. “You take care of yourself. Come back if you need anything. My life and blade are yours my Thane.”

“I know Lydia. Use this house as you see fit, it is yours as well. We will see each other soon enough.”

Serana walked out behind Tenaya. The light did neither of them favors. Tenaya led the way to Adrianne’s shop. She knew she needed a weapon and they would have something. Just like usual, Adrianne propped herself against the post in front of the armoring table. She didn’t do much other than smile when Tenaya approached.

“That armor of yours. Whatever made you mix those metals?” Adrianne asked.

“You did a great job repairing it. I cannot even see a seam.”

“It took Eorlund Gray-mane and me to figure this out.” Adrianne added, not wanting to take all the credit herself. “I would recommend something for a stronger mix. Instead of the Quicksilver you added, change it out to Malachite and keep the temperature high for a good hour. You will find the mixture lighter and stronger.”

“Really? I didn’t think they were compatible…”

Adrianne had a grin on her face. She walked Tenaya inside the shop and pulled out a dagger of the material she mentioned. “Eorlund and I had a hard time figuring out your metal, especially to get the blue notes. This is the dagger we made while testing. You will find it can break a solid Malachite weapon.”

Tenaya lifted the dagger, seeing how light it truly was. It flipped around effortlessly. The one she made in Cyrodil weighted twice as much. This one seemed balanced and durable.

“Any other secrets you want to share?”

Adrianne shook her head knowing this was more than enough. Tenaya bought all the supplies she needed and tossed them into a sack for the journey. The two greeted each other one last time before her and Serana walked out of Whiterun.

Everything felt different since their run-in with Velatin. Tenaya walked on edge, constantly scanning everything. The slightest noise would rattle her to the point the dagger came out. Fireballs shot through the day sky at every movement. Walking back to Castle Volkihar netted them over 9 different hides, all from the itchy fingers of Tenaya.

“Are you going to be okay? I never saw you like this Tenaya.” Serana asked, grabbing the next pelt from a rabbit.

Her lack of response sat colder than the air around. Tenaya struggled to deal with everything. Together, Serana figured they made one heck of a team. Serana couldn’t handle her emotions or accept things that happened and Tenaya, she couldn’t accept the situation with Velatin. Her actions were so frantic, all over the place. Her steps through Skyrim went with anger and resentment now.

“Well I hope you get ready, there is a small group of bandits ahead on the path.” Serana said before firing off an ice spike their direction.

Tenaya pulled the small dagger with a simple look. She charged ahead with Serana following in her steps. Arrows whizzed by their heads with decent precision but not enough power to hit them. Tenaya jumped through the air with the dagger going straight into the heart of one bandit. The dagger cut the armor cleanly without a fight. It lived up to the reputation Adrianne gave it.

Serana managed to get the second bandit under control when the third ran away screaming. Both gave chase until another bandit moved from the trees. He stood more formidable wearing his heavy armor from head to toe. He brandished a two-handed sword with no concern in the world for another. His huffing when it lifted in the air said the weapon barely worked for him.

Ice spikes fired forward hitting with great precision. His armor bounced them off while Serana circled. It was only then did Serana realize something wasn’t right. Tenaya curled over herself on the ground, trembling, unable to move. The bandits quickly realized she sat on the ground without any attempt to move. He wanted an easy kill from the looks of it.

Tenaya couldn’t bring herself up. Serana was in this on her own. The bandit chief didn’t back down, moving towards Tenaya who visibly shook. A massive fireball erupted from Serana’s hands and went directly to him. He ran out of the way just in the moment of time before being engulfed. She walked his direction when he hoisted the large sword up. Serana tempted fate, sending smaller ice spikes his direction only in an attempt to keep his attention.

“You really need to get up Tenaya.” Serana yelled.

Another fireball went through the air towards the bandit when it became clear Tenaya wasn’t moving. Serana kept every bit of magic on the ready to try and get the time she needed. This bandit refused to back down. His sword swung wide the first time. Serana danced around, moving faster than she had in many years. Her fingers started bleeding his life with every miss of the sword. Only when her magic wore thin did the full extent of her form come out.

Serana ran his direction with no weapon out, as if one was needed. Her strength pulled the gauntlets off his hands while her head slammed into his. The helmet mattered little to the unbridled strength coming to the surface. She no longer stayed the calm and cool Serana Tenaya only witnessed. Her fingers ripped flesh from bone without any effort. His eyes looked on to see those of a true monster, eyes glowing bright.

Fingers dug down inside the creases of his armor before she ripped it apart screaming. Her hands clapped together over his head one time, killing him instantly from the blow. His body dropped to the ground and provided a wonderful drink to Serana. She forgot how thirsty it made her when she doesn’t hold back what she was. When she stopped, Tenaya still sat on the ground, cowering and shivering.

“Come on Tenaya. Let’s get you home…”

Serana helped her up to feel her entire body shaking. The shaking didn’t stop for the length of their walk home. Tenaya didn’t speak a single word, looking like a lost animal in the wild. Serana started to wonder if the damage inflicted during that fight could ever be undone. This was a totally different person who stood beside her. This person felt very different than Tenaya ever did. For now, all she could do was help her and try.

Returning to Castle Volkihar felt more welcoming than ever to Serana. She happily stepped inside to the waiting noise from her mother and the bickering back and forth with the other vampire, Matria. It seemed they were on the same terms as when Serana and Tenaya left. The yelling over ingredients seemed so petty given what each of them just went through. Tenaya at the same time still quivered in her arms.

“Tenaya!” Ivy yelled from the balcony.

All the bickering stopped with a simple name coming out. Matria and Valerica stepped from the cathedral area while Ivy came running down the steps. Everyone quickly greeted the returning Tenaya and Serana, but the joy didn’t last. Tenaya carried the same look she had since waking up. Ivy’s embrace brought little comfort and the constant quivering brought a lot of reactions forward.

“What’s wrong?” Ivy asked trying to look at Tenaya.

“I must admit daughter, you started to worry me.” Valerica said.

“We had a couple setbacks.” Serana said, trying to keep it polite.

“Setbacks? Is that what it was?” Tenaya snapped, pushing Serana, anger coming out full tilt. “I almost died! I don’t remember you sitting on your deathbed for days on end. Just tell them the truth. We are screwed and going to die.”

Tenaya stormed off, ripping the armor from her body with every step she took. Serana watched in dismay. “What was that about?” Matria asked.

Serana explained their entire trip from the Dawnguard ambush all the way to Tenaya waking up from the fight with the poison. Valerica listened more concerned than anyone. Ivy and Matria knew the situation were less than ideal, but none of them knew the truth like she did. Even her daughter knew nothing of what Daedra or those beyond their understanding were capable of.

The events sobered each of them quickly, even the likes of Valerica. She knew in ancient times of warring Daedra and what it meant to Tamriel. It appeared this started up again with very real consequences. Instead of all the Daedra in a free-for-all, this time it appeared they chose to fight with and against another. Her realizations manifested to the group in words each of them were shocked over.

“You realize daughter we should be standing by Molag Bal? Even Matria, as we are his children? It is his gift that lets us live forever, not the blessing of another.”

“He used me as bait to get Tenaya. I could have died mother!” Serana replied in shock.

“If it is the will of Molag Bal. We are his children. We are the Daughters of Coldharbour.”

“I cannot do that. I will not abandon the one who saved my life!”

“I only speak the truth my dear Serana. I mean no disrespect to you. We fell from his graces once and look at what happened. This may be our test. You ruined your Royal Armor which was his gift.”

Serana couldn’t believe the words coming from her mother. After everything she went through and believing she changed, it seemed her mother was truly no different. Almost losing her daughter was nothing but a moment in time with no consequence. She truly wanted to keep the life she had and never move forward, just like her father.

She stormed off to find Tenaya. How her mother could be so cold escaped her. What would it take for her to realize this wasn’t the right way? Something would change the way she felt, but she didn’t know what that would be. Serana couldn’t keep trying to figure her mother out. It seemed she was too far gone to bring back.

Her search heightened when Tenaya never turned up. She went through the entire castle for hours, searching every room and hallway. There were no hidden areas anymore with the place cleaned up. Ivy and Matria joined in after a couple hours with no luck. All of them search high and low with no sign of Tenaya anywhere. Her armor sat in the corner to Serana’s room, tossed there with no effort to protect it.

“Serana! Come quickly!” Matria yelled.

Serana went running to meet her and Ivy in the courtyard. The sound of their screams made her worry even more. Those were not the screams of happiness or joy but rather those of terror. What did Tenaya do to scare them so badly?

Tenaya didn’t stand anywhere around. Ivy and Matria looked her direction holding a piece of paper in their hands only. Serana walked over, confused, wondering what this was about. She quickly pulled it from their hands wanting to read it for herself.

_By the time you read this message I will be far from the castle. I will not allow another to die because I am not strong enough to win this fight. All of you have the ability to live your lives without interference and can do just that as long as I am not around._

_Matria, you may find your place well enough with Serana and Valerica. If Valerica will tolerate you, learn what you can and see if you find your place in this world as well. We barely know each other and yet I feel you have the opportunity to find out what it means to be a hero in your own right._

_Ivy, you have a lot left in you beyond the scar on your body. Speak with Lydia in Whiterun for a proper job, one that will give you something beyond shaking down people. My armor will fit you with only the smallest modifications. I am sure any blacksmith could do what is needed._

_Serana, my dear Serana, you no longer must face the demons that scare you. I am sure your mother will be thrilled with my departure since we never saw eye to eye. I came back for you and to find the answers about what happened. In a way I believe I found both, except the person you were never came back. Rather than ask you to try and find yourself, I ask you to let it all go. I bear no grudges for our past. From dealing with Boethiah to Molag Bal, I would happily do it again to see you return to your former self. Now I know it is selfish to ever imagine._

_I am leaving Skyrim to take the fight elsewhere and allow you all a chance at a normal life._

_-Tenaya Darix _

Serana dropped to her knees pounding the ground relentlessly. She failed the woman she started to fall in love with again.


	16. All Paths Lead Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenaya vanished without warning, now others must live with the consequences of her decision.

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: From Hell With Love by Beast in Black

-

21st of Sun’s Dusk

“We found something over here! Come quickly!” Ciphen yelled out to his leader.

“What is it this time Ciphen? Another special rock?” He replied.

“No sir. This is a door of some kind. I saw nothing like this before.”

His leader refused to give a name. No one knew who he was. They only called him leader as he refused to take another name. He somehow knew of this place but didn’t tell them what it was, not even he knew. His eyes looked at it intently. He knew they found what they sought. This was indeed the perfect place.

“Good work Evergails. We are making progress finally.”

The Evergail Order. No one in Dawnstar liked having them around. Their robes alone scared half the town. No one liked the dark purple with skulls and birds on them at all. If it wasn’t for the gold they brought to Dawnstar, everyone was sure the Jarl would have kicked them out or called the Imperial guard to rid them of this problem. The only problem was how much gold. The Jarl couldn’t even fathom the amounts coming in anymore. It bought silence like they hoped.

Everything they did managed to hang in a cloud of secrecy. No one except their leader knew who they reported to. When asked, they said they were remnants of the mages guild before their abolishment. Those words made most questions vanish quickly. Ever since the Oblivion crisis have mages been frowned upon now. Nords had their dislike for magic as it was, this group brought it to a new level.

Their leader looked to the doorway knowing another piece sat close. The power emanating from the seal alone terrified him. The magic here was ancient, not even of this world. He knew of no way to get inside, but others did. Those who hired him to find this place surely knew what they were doing. He simply smiling knowing the payday he would soon have would fund their research for many years to come.

“There is a puzzle over here sir.” Another recruit called out.

He ran over quickly to see how it all looked. His eyes met the six mages assisting in the search. He nodded his head in approval with the puzzle beyond his understanding. The writing itself looked nothing like modern times. This was the key he needed. Now it was time for them to leave and report their work to their contractor. “Great job. Let’s get back to the research.”

Each of them happily retreated to their side further back. Ciphen just wanted to get his opportunity to prove to someone he had the skills everyone doubted. He quickly picked his stuff and that of the others up. Being the newest member made him the runt of the group. Everyone forced him to do all the work. He wanted to assist with the research more than anything, but his recruitment was to find this mysterious gateway.

He trudged through the swampy area with the rest. The blood spilled all over the rocks left him a little unnerved. Ciphen was no simple man and knew how to handle himself when needed. Their approach to a few tents and makeshift covers put his heart at ease. He happily dropped the heavy stuff and asked where he would be able to stay. The screams from the tent beside him sent chills up his spine.

“What was that?” Ciphen asked a little nervous.

“That is just some of the research. They are vampires, not exactly good people.” He replied.

A woman emerged from the tent, hands covered in blood, but her smile was very recognizable. She seemed thrilled by the work she did, savoring in the agony of the one inside. Ciphen peaked in as she moved out of the way. His stomach turned on itself. Nausea swept over him quickly.

“Research or torture?” Ciphen asked, trying not to throw up.

“Call it what you like. We work with the Dawnguard to find new and creative ways to kill vampires. This one we had to dissect to try and understand what makes them tick. Do not worry, they can’t turn you, we remove their teeth before we test.”

“That is torture…”

“All of us lost someone to a vampire at some point, same as you. We want to kill as many as we can get our hands on.”

Ciphen felt himself sicker knowing what they do. Vampire or not, they didn’t need to be tortured. He never told anyone about vampires, that assumption had to come from their leader. Ciphen was simply recruited as a mage at the local keep in Dawnstar. It sounded fun to do research. He wanted to do something more with himself. This was supposed to be bigger than the College of Winterhold. What a lie all of that was.

“You are right. Screw them.” Ciphen said with a fake smile.

“Now we’re talking.”

A hand slapped his back. The man went in the tent with the woman to join in the festivities. When he heard the scream again, Ciphen took off running from this camp. He wanted no parts of these people. Torturing anyone or anything was not anything he wanted part of. The only thing he wanted was to test his magical prowess against others. It looks like the College of Winterhold would be the best place after all and not with these bunch of lunatics.

-

Serana couldn’t bring herself to move from the floor no matter what she did. The entire world seemed upside-down. Serana never felt more alone than in the past few days. She couldn’t believe the way everything happened. Why did Tenaya have to run away from her? Why did she have to sit the miserable one? How much more could her heart endure? She didn’t seem to know the answers to anything. All she knew was her heart sat with the woman who left her. Now she felt the pain.

“Come on daughter, you need to get up and do something. This is for the best…”

“Only because you hated her.” Serana mumbled.

“She fights our maker, of course I do. Molag Bal has welcomed us. His shrine flows stronger than ever!”

“At what cost mother? You would trade your daughter for his blessing? Just like father…”

“I am nothing like your father!” Valerica snapped back. “I want nothing but happiness for us. I do not seek power or others. We are Molag Bal’s children and I will remain loyal for his gifts.”

“Then we are not the same mother. I want her, not him.”

Valerica turned to walk away. She had no time to waste on the self-pity Serana chose to share. Her mind was sound and set. Her daughter would see the way, she knew this. It required time and patience. Those years in the Soul Cairn cleared up what really existed and how to maintain it. Her heart no longer carried the burdens it did before. The moment of weakness she showed, she chose to never show again.

Matria and Ivy returned the following morning from their days out to find Tenaya. For their efforts, they had little. No one saw Tenaya or heard about her. It was the same as last time, she vanished off the face of Skyrim once again with no traces left behind. She knew they would look, and she made it difficult for anyone to find where she went. It wouldn’t stop them from trying and their guards made things so much easier.

“I have a feeling I know where she went to and it is not in Skyrim. She went back to Cyrodiil or Morrowind.” Matria said.

“You think she would go that far?” Ivy asked.

“Yes, I do. She has a home in Cyrodiil and another in Morrowind. Tenaya didn’t just keep to herself here. She prepared for a lot. I admire that woman.”

“Do you think we could ask Azura or another for assistance in finding her?”

“I am not sure. We can see if she is in Cyrodiil. It is a long walk and if these Gargoyles I finally managed to figure out work, we would have the protection.”

Valerica managed to give a lot of knowledge to Matria in a short time. She seemed to fill the void Serana left in not caring for the arcane arts the same way. Within a week, Matria managed to figure out how to make her own gargoyles and control them as well as how to make proper potions. The time alone seemed filled with constant yelling and displeasure but turned out to be anything but. Valerica had so much knowledge and all someone had to do was ask.

Both watched Serana for a moment trying to pull herself together enough to want to have a conversation. It appeared to both she lost her will to continue on. They wanted to go as a team, all three of them so they stood a chance travelling to the other lands. Only Matria knew pieces of Cyrodiil while none of them knew anything of Morrowind. It seemed only best to do things together.

“Will you help us or not Serana? We are going even regardless of.” Ivy asked, crossing her arms.

“She doesn’t want us, she doesn’t want me. Why are we doing this?” Serana cried.

“At a certain point you need to fight for the person you love. If you still love her like you claim, face your own demons inside like she said and help us find her.”

“We have no idea where she went anyway. Tamriel is a massive place…”

“I have a good idea where she is. She has two homes in Cyrodiil and one in Morrowind. One in Bruma and another in Cheydinhal. If what they said of Morrowind is accurate, she also has a house just outside of Suran.”

Serana perked up hearing that name. Her past appeared to be woven so tightly to Tenaya, their fates seemed destined together. A place with that name could not be coincidence. Her heart and mind went straight back to the memories. This was indeed destiny. “I know that settlement, or rather what it was back then. It sits beside the temple to Molag Bal, a place called Bal Ur. It is where I was chosen…”

“How long ago was that?” Matria asked, mostly curious to hear something about her.

“Before there was an empire. We didn’t have an era back then, just history.”

Ivy’s mouth hit the floor realizing people could be that old. She knew vampires lived forever, but this seemed to take it to a new extreme. She literally sat in the presence of someone who was older than the empire they lived in. Before the great wars, before the Imperial City. She was someone who knew of time before any history she ever learned.

In what took only a couple minutes, Serana made up her mind. If there was some sort of possibility, they could find Tenaya then she would take the chance. The woman came into her life after having disappeared just to save her life. It was time to redeem herself in the eyes of Tenaya. She meant something deep, something powerful. Knowing Tenaya had a house so close to where it all started meant their destinies belonged together.

Serana ran quickly to gather a few things. She didn’t exactly have the best of armor anymore with the rips just to keep Tenaya alive. The other armor Tenaya made sat in pieces thanks to Isran and the Dawnguard. She had no choice but to go to something much deeper and darker, something buried far away from the days of her father and mother. She dug through one of the chests in the corner knowing where it sat. Her fingers lifted the first piece seeing the ancient writing.

“Queen’s armor…”

The armor was unlike most of this time. It was intended for the day she married her other and took the place of Royalty from her parents. Her mind raced realizing how the times changed. Gone were the days her mother and father wanting happiness and a dynasty of vampires. Her father became so warped and her mother so much a shell. Neither of them realized all she wanted was to find that perfect person and stay with them forever. Deep down, Serana remained the teenager she was in life.

Serana stripped down to her undergarments. She slid the blackened fabric with the metallic spider webs of red and white all over it on. The metal breastplate slid overhead and strapped on cleanly. All these years later it fit just like the day they commissioned the pieces. Careful etchings of a vampire and the Royalty form sat on each side of her chest. Her arms remained freely open with only the intricate spider web going to the bottom of her wrists.

Her gauntlets slid on perfectly with metal points for fingers. The enchantments coursed her body bringing a higher level of magic she lost when her old outfit took the damage. Even the boots fit perfectly with a combination of leather and pieces of metal on the front. For the first time, she felt right about what she wore. The knee length dress of metal and fabric felt right with only the smallest of areas unprotected.

Serana spun around realizing how free her movement was. She grabbed the helmet and went to the hall to meet Ivy and Matria. Her mother stood in the middle going about her business until she saw Serana. The outfit she remembered just as well as her Serana.

“A little premature to be wearing that isn’t it? I will never allow you to marry her. She is not worthy of our name.” Valerica chided.

“It is me who is not worthy of her name. This is your castle now. I want nothing to do with it. I chose my side and it isn’t Molag Bal.”

“You are really willing to give up on our creator for her, a woman who didn’t earn what she is? Her name is poverty in Skyrim daughter, you will destroy everything House Volkihar stands for!”

Serana walked down the steps to meet her mother in the middle of the hall. Ivy and Matria backed away towards the entry door. Neither wanted to be around if this broke out into some sort of fight. Serana had a look in her eyes that clearly said something to Valerica.

“I guess locking your daughter in a tomb for ages is the best way to protect the family name. I do not ask your permission or seek your approval. I love her and will fight to the death to find her, just like I should have before. You blinded me to the truth.”

“For your own good! I will not offer my support again. You rise against our creator and I will not. Molag Bal speaks with me again and warned me of your ways and those of Tenaya Darix.”

“The next time you talk, tell him Tenaya and Serana will be coming.”

“You disappoint me daughter…”

Serana pushed past her mother and went to the front door with her friends. She slid the helmet over her head, coming out to be nothing more than a glorified crown but didn’t matter, she wanted the outfit more than she wanted anything else. Finding Tenaya was the important piece. Having the full armor on gave her a heightened magical power and stopped the sun from hurting her as much as it did.

Matria held the door, commenting on the armor. Serana smiled when she walked through. None of them saw anything like it ever. Serana wore it one time prior with a fitting of the outfit so many years ago. Ivy stared on in amazement, seeing the intricate details all over and how it seemed to be as much clothing as it was armor. It appeared very much like the armor Serana wore previously, but more exquisite and finer, truly fit for royalty.

“Lead the way Matria. We just might want to make a quick stop for supplies. Ivy needs a different meal than we do.” Serana said.

“I am set. We grabbed some while out previously.” Ivy replied.

Serana nodded and pushed off with the jetty. This would not be the easiest journey or one that she savored, but their friend and her love needed to be found. Serana rowed stronger and harder than she ever did in her life. She wanted redemption. She wanted to be loved.

-

Velatin walked through the streets of Solitude. He cared little for the people here, but his stomach was still that of a mortal again. He had to eat whether he liked it or not. The real hope would hopefully come from the meeting with the Evergail Order. He cringed at the name of such a place; The Winking Skeever. Mortals became so typical and predictable.

The inside went quiet seeing the man enter. His armor drew a lot of stares, but most fixated on the sword. He sat at a table ordering up a glass of ale and some food. The barmaid ran through giving him priority. No one wanted him around any longer than necessary by their treatment. He didn’t look healthy or like someone who should be in these parts. Even the guards didn’t want him around from the looks of it. He ate with their eyes watching him constantly.

“We found what you seek.” A man said to Velatin.

“Great. It means a step closer.” Velatin said with food stuffed in his mouth before tossing a coin purse. “Our agreed upon fee. Find the rest and it will double with each additional. There are still three out there.”

“Then my resources are yours for anything you need. How may we be of service?” He said.

“Find me Tenaya Darix. If you return her dead, I will give you 10,000 gold pieces. If you return her alive, 20.”

“We know this name. She was a goodie in Skyrim. For that much money, would you like her wearing a dress too?”

“Just find her. I have no time to waste.”

Others listened in to their conversation and Velatin picked up on it. He stood up from his table and looked around the room. Thieves littered the one corner and a few mercenaries in others. He wanted an army hunting for this woman. He wanted her found and killed so he could go back to his piece of Oblivion and control everything with his masters.

“10,000 gold to anyone who brings me Tenaya Darix. I will double it for her returned alive.”

Velatin sat down to finish his meal. The leader of the Evergail Order pledged himself to the cause, refusing to turn down so much money for no reason. He would serve whoever this man was and offered nothing in return except the woman and the places he wanted found.

The whispers inside the inn brought a sadistic smile to Velatin’s face. He would turn this entire providence upside down to find the woman. She slipped through his fingers on a lucky chance. There would be no more luck or chances. She couldn’t fight the entire world and he knew it. 

-

Tenaya walked out of the house in Bruma with everything she cared to bring. She knew others would come looking for her at some point and staying here felt like the dumbest decision. The only place no one knew about was in Morrowind. She planned to go there and leave everything behind. She had all the gold she needed to survive for a long time but didn’t plan on remaining around Tamriel. She accepted death would bring her peace.

The wounds were still fresh in her memory. She couldn’t ever face Velatin again and prayed no one popped up on her journey there. Remembering how terrified she was on the ground at the sight of that bandit was enough to push her to the brink. Tenaya didn’t need any of this. They chose the wrong champion. She couldn’t beat him on her best day. That man wasn’t human.

She dropped Azura’s Star at the foot of her temple no longer wanting to have a part of the Daedra around. If another would find her, she accepted it. Tenaya just wanted to live the remaining time away and in isolation with no one to worry about. She wanted nothing of the world anymore that spit her out like she didn’t belong.

Tenaya took one last look around to the city of Bruma knowing she would miss it. She left a few moments later for Morrowind to end her time.


	17. Imminence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Tenaya begins. Serana, Ivy and Matria start their journey across Tamriel until they run into the last person they expected.

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: The Rising by Follow the Cipher

~~--x--~~

24th of Sun’s Dusk

Serana stared up the mountain towards the Riften pass. This would be the first time she left what was considered Skyrim in her life. Skyrim became the only home she really knew of now. The years before Tenaya freed her from the tomb didn’t count anymore. She realized her life only started when they met. To think of anything she did before Tenaya, beyond meeting Molag Bal and being the chosen one carried no weight. Tenaya was her life.

“We are really going to do this aren’t we?” Ivy asked seeing the snow blowing down from the pass.

“Yes, we are. I hope to find some more of those Dawnguard we pass yesterday.” Serana said.

“I couldn’t agree more. It seems we have a mutual feeling about them. I am not as helpless as before thanks to your mother.” Matria chimed in, saying the unspoken name.

“She at least did something useful…”

Serana’s statement under her breath didn’t go unnoticed by either. The resentment and anger she held for her mother festered the entire way. Their pace, mostly dictated by Ivy and the sun, tended to be one of caution. They couldn’t run ahead and leave her behind. Matria and Serana could easily cover the distance quicker without her, or at least until the sun came up and then Ivy held them together. All those adventures before with Tenaya started to make sense. She held Serana together without her even realizing it.

All three started the trek through the pass. Word of a bounty of Tenaya’s head didn’t escape any of them during their dinner at the Inn outside Riverwood. That bounty from Velatin would prove a point. The amounts of thieves and bandits hunting for her made the roads tricky. Every tree seemed to have someone behind it looking for her. What once would be the occasional run-in became a constant. Almost every hour they had to deal with people coming for Tenaya.

It didn’t even take them half of their climb to have another stop on their journey. Three bandits blocked the path to Bruma wanting some sort of interrogation. Ivy stopped the group and approached on her own just to try and reason. She didn’t want the vampires to get angry like the last few times. For what it was worth, having vampires as friends turned out to be worth its weight in gold. Serana moved with a speed she couldn’t imagine and Matria learned every moment they were together. Her speed started to increase the more she listened to Serana about life and learn their secrets.

Ivy did her best to convince the bandits they knew nothing. When a sword flashed as a way of intimidating her, she didn’t flinch. Matria and Serana collectively froze their hands over, wanting only to have a clear shot at the bandits for being so stupid. Their fingers twitched for an opening that never came and wasn’t necessary. Ivy had her sword drawn and brought the three down without the need for their help. The bandits were petty with no skills. It was almost too easy.

“Thanks for taking the fun…” Matria yelled.

“You can talk to the next group then.” Ivy said, smiling.

“Okay. We will take turns. I was starting to like this ice spike she showed me Serana.”

Matria fired two spikes off, one from each hand against the mountain. Serana looked on amused, content, seeing someone listen to her and returned the gesture with hers. Only if Matria would have listened to get some type of armor instead of the typical vampire robes she wore. It stood out like a sore thumb, but she insisted on being who she was until returning to Bruma where she could buy the right stuff. Skyrim didn’t suit her tastes, or so she told Serana.

Both ran to catch Ivy who started walking ahead. Ivy pulled the cloak tightly with the wind blowing stronger the higher they went. Flurries flew through the air as the sun ducked behind the clouds. Matria and Serana let out a sigh of relief with the sun vanishing. Neither cared for the burning feeling on their face with each passing minute.

Another hour passed with no bandits until the road took the turn down instead of up. Matria slowed seeing the fires lit at a camp ahead remembering this spot. She knew what sat there and the group of people. More than three Dawnguard held the pass to prevent any vampires from escaping Cyrodiil. “Looks like we have a group of Dawnguard again. There will be a lot if I remember the camp correctly. This seemed to be a holding area for them.”

“I wonder how Tenaya managed to get through here and leave them alive?” Ivy asked.

“When we see her, we will ask. Right now, I think we should approach carefully. I really do not need my wing ripped off again…”

“I guess there is no time like now to test out my gargoyles.”

Matria ducked behind the rocks before the turn, out of sight from anyone in the camp or road. She quickly went about her business with gathering the stones along the ground first. Her hands went straight to the bag on her waist and started pulling everything out. She knew what it took to get these gargoyles made. Ivy however, started to feel sick seeing the Daedra Hearts still gooey and wet when Matria pulled them out. The various ores and jewels kept Ivy occupied while Matria worked.

“Both of you back up some. This will let off a lot of heat and light.” Matria said.

Her hands slammed together until a beacon of red and purple started to pulse. The temperature in the area grew higher the longer she held it. Snow started to melt, and sparks of light crackled around. Her hand held the orb while she threw a jewel to the orb, then pieces of ore and finally the heart. Once the heart absorbed, immense flames and heat shot into the air, sending her backwards while the molten orb fell to the ground. She quickly repeated it for another feeling the pressure grow the second time.

Serana watched in awe as two gargoyles rose from the ground with their wings moving wide. She truly did it just like her mother. Ivy smiled and tapped on one of them to see how real they were. He quickly turned his head as if to kill her for the insult but did nothing. They had two gargoyles of immense strength making the fight much easier.

“Now I think we can do this. I will have them wait here. Time to cover-up again…”

The group left the gargoyles on their own knowing the first sign of a problem and they would fly in without delay. Dawnguard troops waited in the middle of the path with their roadblocks stopping anyone from getting through. Their setup turned out to be rather elaborate with makeshift gates and guards on both directions. How this group managed so much control over everyone and their lands amazed Serana. The Dawnguard didn’t care what impact they had or on who. Just their desire to kill her and every vampire drove them incessantly.

“Halt! This checkpoint has been setup to verify your status as a living creature as agreed with the Imperial Guard. Allow our guards to perform their test and you can be on your way.” The guard said who blocked their path forward.

Ivy decided to make this worth the time. She counted seven guards in the camps and tents. “Oh! Thank the nine you are the Dawnguard. We need your help!” Ivy said, panting, wanting to sound terrified. “There are a couple vampires coming behind us. Can we stay in your protection?”

His eyes squinted at the woman and the other two, both of whom stood beside her with their entire bodies covered by cloaks. “Dawnguard, fall in! We have vampires approaching!”

Every soldier quickly rushed to the line with their crossbows aimed. Matria flexed her wrist underneath the cloak. She moved her gargoyles to the air, captivating the Dawnguard completely. They flew circles above as bolts fired rapidly from crossbows. Not a single shot hit the gargoyles who continued to circle high overhead and dive down only out of amusement.

“Fools! Those are not vampires! They are gargoyles.”

The voice caught Serana’s interest. Seeing him leave the tent enraged her beyond reason. She threw the cloak off and unleashed every ounce of anger and rage inside her body unexpectedly. Ivy and Matria looked on without warning, knowing no reason for the sudden anger. Matria unleashed her gargoyles to protect Serana who already ripped the head off the first guard she could get her hands on.

“ISRAN!” Serana screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ivy pulled her sword and Matria did her best to protect Serana. All out panic swept over the Dawnguard who succumbed to the brute force of gargoyles and the group. Ivy yanked Matria to the side just as a bolt sailed by her body. Matria looked up from the ground to see Ivy plunge her sword into the stomach of the woman who fired the shot. Her gargoyles protected both until Matria could get back on her feet.

Serana however didn’t slow down. Isran yanked his hammer forward missing only by inches. Serana wasted no opportunity with a shoulder to his side. He stumbled backwards to a flurry of ice spikes. It only took one to hit his arm and render the one side useless. Isran however, wouldn’t slow or relent. He still managed to swing the hammer, hitting Serana on the chest to send her flying.

She struggled to get up, spitting blood from her mouth. He wouldn’t win this fight. He didn’t have his numbers and she wasn’t backing down.

“I always knew Serana. You couldn’t leave the peace alone. Know I will bring death to you this time. No fancy torture to get information. It will be my hammer splitting your skull.” Isran said.

“Not today Isran. You will not keep me from Tenaya.” Serana yelled.

“If I saw Tenaya I would gladly end her miserable excuse for a life also.”

“Then you go through me. This is our time Isran, not yours.”

“So be it.”

Isran ripped the spike from his arm like it didn’t matter and threw back a potion. He flexed his arm showing no signs of slowing down. Serana readied her spike and a little something she saved just for the day they would meet. The ice spike bounced off his hammer letting him charge forward. Serana waited, unmoving, unwavering. She wanted him closer. He needed to swing that hammer of his just this one time to give him something to remember her by.

Serana watched it swing in front of her face. The hammer pulled him around leaving her the only opportunity she would get for her gift. Her hands touched his sides crackling with lightning. The hammer dropped to the ground while he shook from the shock. Serana smiled for a brief moment, savoring the look in his eyes. It slowly ended when his hand punched her head. Serana stumbled backwards, falling to the mud for a brief moment. Isran grabbed his hammer, still feeling the effects with his armor smoking slightly.

His hammer came down on the ground as Serana rolled out of the way. He wasted no time sending an explosion her way. Serana felt the impact send her back to the mud, the heat and burning setting in over her skin. She looked up from the ground to see Isran rushing closer again. The hammer again missed only by inches, mud flying every direction. The explosion erupted again from his hand, sending her backwards to the side of the rocks.

Serana shook her head, wanting to clear the cobwebs. Isran was good but seemingly predictable. He wanted to smash with that hammer of his no matter what it cost. Only when he missed did he try something a little different, but again, highly predictable. She waited for his charge forward with his hammer. He missed just barely and tried to hit her with another spell. Serana’s hands clapped back, sending a fireball his direction.

Isran bounced out of the way before ice spikes shot through the air. Isran ran around, avoiding the spikes. Serana raised her other hand, letting the red glow emanate before draining pieces of him away the more he ran. She enjoyed the game of cat and mouse he played. Isran however stopped playing, throwing a dagger directly at her head to break the spell. The dagger dropped to the ground, covered in some type of poison by the looks of it.

Each of them tested their magic against the other. Serana’s wards deflected the fireballs with great efficiency while he managed to breakdown her spikes at an increasing rate. The torrent of ice eventually became agonizing to defend. Isran lit a ball of light and threw it directly for Serana. While it missed, the explosion hurt badly. She felt it inside her bones. Everything hurt all at once. This spell she hated and knew it came after what she was.

“You lack focus Serana. This is too easy. Perhaps I can rip an arm instead of a wing this time unless you feel like changing?”

Isran started to glow bright as Serana knew the spell very well. She watched it one time while working with the Dawnguard before. Stendarr’s Aura. She had to keep her distance now more than ever. He had many little tricks, but she knew what his game was. Serana circled him to let the aura slowly begin to fade. She feigned attacks to keep him backed up. That spell took a massive chunk of his magic and she knew it.

Her feet pushed off the ground sending her through the air. She took the pain with his aura for a moment and kicked him backwards. Isran stumbled and fell while she retreated. The precious time ticked away while Isran struggled to regain his footing in the mud. Serana didn’t waste the time and lifted a body up, ripping his neck open and drinking the entire man as much as she could. Blood smeared her face and mouth angering Isran.

“You animal! That was a fallen soldier. To disgrace him…”

Isran lost himself in the rage, reinvigorating his aura one more time. Serana knew his temper wouldn’t be controlled, baiting him further. He rushed in swinging the hammer. The aura burned like before until she backed away. Her skin stayed on fire for a moment while she waited for his next move. Isran didn’t take long charging again and only missing with his hammer by inches. He backhanded her across the face, sending Serana to the ground. The hammer came down on her stomach, the armor barely holding together. It didn’t matter, Isran pounced, holding her down as the aura burned every part of her body.

“So easy…” Isran said through her screams.

The glow encompassed both. He pressed her legs down using his entire body weight to ensure she couldn’t move. The screams echoed off the canyon as her body burned. Heat scars ripped a piece of her face open as she struggled to get an arm free. He smiled down trying to get to his hammer.

“You are getting weaker.”

“Not quite…” Serana said with her teeth together. Her fingers pulled out the dagger from Tenaya’s armor. She lifted her hand and came down onto the side of his neck and shoulder, jamming the dagger straight in as far as she could. His armor stopped only some of the hit until it found the weak point. His other hand quickly reached for the dagger until she pulled him down.

His howls echoed like her screams. She held his arms tightly, caring less about the aura burning as she wanted to see his face. He reached for the dagger and Serana wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him down. He pulled at it while Serana kept his hands occupied. She reached up punching it with a fist to take it deeper. 

Isran headbutted her trying to get free. Serana refused to give him an inch, tightening her egs around his waist. Isran clawed with his fingers as Serana screamed from the burning the closer they became. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hands pounded the dagger repeatedly until Isran grew weaker. Their struggle rolled through the snow and mud, but Serana refused to release her grip.

“You deserve this more than anyone for what you did to me you bastard.” Serana said no longer feeling the aura burn her.

“This will not be the end Serana. Others will rise up in my name.” Isran said weak.

“Then I will kill them if they come for us.”

Serana rolled him over to his back. She stumbled to her knees and feet, feeling the pain from the aura. Serana looked at the man on the ground who no longer had the strength to fight back. Isran stared upwards as Serana pulled the dagger from his neck and shoulder. She straddled his waist wanting to be the last thing he ever saw. The dagger lowered to the middle of his throat until it pierced slowly, entering with little effort.

Isran gagged for a moment and died within the next. Serana put all her weight on the dagger taking a moment to breathe. For her, this was over with the Dawnguard. Isran represented everything they were and shouldn’t be. His crazy interpretations caused countless deaths and just as many people to be tortured for the fun of it. What made her any less of a person than him? She was no creature or less than human being.

“Serana?” Matria said, lowering a hand on her back.

“He didn’t deserve to live.” Serana said quietly.

“I know...”

Ivy helped her up and looked at the dagger in his throat. She recognized the markings as those on the armor she wore now. Tenaya made that dagger and it obviously went with the armor having the same look as the feathers. Serana pulled the dagger from his throat and cleaned it off in the snow. She handed it to Ivy as she looked at her curious.

“That dagger was meant to kill me. It belongs in the back of your armor. Tenaya made it special. I found it only right to use to kill Isran. I took it when I recognized his voice.”

“We had no idea. What should we do with their bodies?” Ivy asked.

“Burn them. Leave nothing or you will get a martyr.”

~~--x--~~

Ysolda stalked the streets of Whiterun like her life before. Many eyes looked at the woman who appeared the same. Her looks may be the same, but the inside was so much different. She walked through the market, buying the essentials only like before. Her home seemed less of a welcoming place with trash scattered across the floor. Ysolda didn’t make the mess, no, this honor was reserved for Velatin.

“No updates Lord Velatin.” Ysolda said, sitting at the table across from him.

“I wonder where she is hiding. Half of Skyrim hunts her now and people saw her in this town.” Velatin asked, curious, wanting to be over this.

“There are no rumors of her at all now. The Inn speaks nothing of her name. Not even her servant has answers.”

“Perhaps I will speak to her.”

“Of course Lord Velatin. This evening will provide better cover.”

“No, my servant. I want everyone to see this with their own eyes.”

Velatin stood up and pushed the door open. He walked out of the small house to the market. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the brute of a man. Velatin commanded the respect of everyone regardless of who they were. Guards grew anxious seeing him walk through the streets. The armor and sword scared most to the point of complacency.

His hand tapped the door to Breezehome. On command, Lydia opened the door and came face to face with the man known as Velatin. She paused for only a moment having a feeling she knew who he was. Ysolda standing beside him only made things much more obvious.

“Where is your Thane?” Velatin asked.

“I do not know where she is. You may excuse yourself now.” Lydia replied.

His foot went into the doorway, stopping the door from closing on him. “I will ask you only one more time. Where is your Thane?”

“My Thane is not here so move your foot.”

“Pitty. Who will stop me from killing you then? Those who serve her and by the rights given from my masters, you will die.”

Velatin pulled his sword as screams from every direction came. Guards ran from every spot within the city. Lydia wouldn’t die quietly pulling her sword. She pushed against the man to the street. His sword swung with incredible strength, snapping hers in half on contact alone. Guards surrounded the man who refused to back down.

When the guards went on the attack, his sword brought swift death to those who tried. Companions ran down the hill with the guards. Adrianne and her husband came running to meet the threat head-on. No one came into Whiterun and tried to take the place over. Velatin didn’t waver, standing his ground with the waves of people coming. None of them stood a chance and he knew this.

“Run Lord Velatin. You do not need all of Skyrim hunting for you also.” Ysolda yelled.

“I fear none of them. Let them come to meet their deaths!”

“My lord, you must trust in my wisdom. Escape Whiterun and continue to let me be your eyes here.”

“Very well. You know where I will be.”

Velatin kicked Lydia through the air. Her body bowled over Adrianne and her husband. Velatin left with a brisk pace towards the gate. Every person who walked in his way fell to the swing of his sword. The screams of death continued as he exited the city. Ysolda smiled at the death in the air. She chose the right side and knew it.


	18. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana, Ivy and Matria continue their search. Tenaya arrives at her new home while the war she walked away has consequences.

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: Apocalypse by Metalite

~~--x--~~

27th of Sun’s Dusk

It took the better part of two days for Serana to get her strength back. The battle with Isran proved more taxing than she cared to admit. Part of her still couldn’t believe he was dead now. All she wanted was revenge for everything. She shouldn’t have given in to the urge, but her instincts were too hard to contain. Knowing what he did was just too much. She almost died and knew he couldn’t do that to another ever again.

The group took a couple nights in Bruma while Matria sniffed around the city. The house Tenaya occupied sat very empty with nothing but dust everywhere. She didn’t see any indications of her staying just from the looks alone. Only one thing managed to catch her eye while there, all the missing ingots. Matria knew of the armor Tenaya made while here and the excess of everything she left.

Matria walked through the house very slowly. She looked at everything in detail to find some sort of hint. They needed her more than anyone knew. Her fingers pulled up the hidden floorboard. Inside everything sat empty unlike before, except for one thing. Tenaya had been here at some point. The small bottle with the missing cork wasn’t the easiest thing to get to. Trying to get it from under the house became a challenge. Her fingers and arm stretched deeper with her head sinking down to the hole just to touch the rim.

Slowly the bottle came from under the house. Matria took one smell knowing the contents all too well. “Blood...” Matria tasted it, noticing the subtle sweetness without decay. Tenaya was here more recent than they realized. She may only be a couple days ahead from the looks of it. Matria didn’t waste a moment further, stuffing the bottle inside her cloak and leaving the house. She returned to the Inn where both Ivy and Serana waited in a room.

“It looks like we are on the right track. I found this hidden under the house. You and I know unspoiled blood means she was here rather recently.” Matria said, proud of what she found to the point of arrogance.

“Looks like you were right on this one. Tastes fresh enough.” Serana replied with a small lick of the bottle to test it herself. “I want to go to her house and look around myself. I knew a little bit of Tenaya and have a feeling there is something there to help us. She wouldn’t just throw everything out.”

Matria nodded as they gathered everything up. Serana moved a little tenderly on her feet still. Ivy helped her slip the armor on to ensure nothing happened with her body still aching. Ivy never complained about helping either of them. She started to learn everything they did without complaint. A few days ago, Ivy never knew what a pure-blooded vampire was or even looked like. Watching Matria transform before her very eyes and show her what it meant scared her to the point of fumbling. If that wasn’t enough, Serana showed her their strength, a strength not even Matria knew existed.

They collectively walked through the streets of Bruma with eyes following their movements. The city welcomed them just like the Nords in Skyrim did, with trepidation. Matria opened the door to the house for all of them to enter. Serana went in last and took a moment to see everything for what it was. This house was where she chased Tenaya to. The house Tenaya stayed in looked so different from anything in Skyrim. This shack for what it was looked more like the givings of a destroyed woman than it did someone like Tenaya.

“Tenaya took some stuff from here. When I came here last to get her help with the Dawnguard, a bag of various ingots fell to the floor and she stacked them before we left.” Matira said to get information out. It didn’t seem to matter, Serana walked around almost in a trance.

“This is where you hid from me Tenaya. You gave up luxury in Skyrim for this…” Serana mumbled under her breath. “All of this to escape me and the pain.” Serana yanked open the dresser drawers wanting to see everything here.

Her fingers moved the clothing aside when she saw the book underneath. Opusculus Lamae Bal. Serana’s fingers moved across the book knowing what it was about. Tenaya wanted to know so much about who she was and all there was. She turned back to Matria and handed her the book. “It seems you were the catalyst for Tenaya to come back to Skyrim. She never stopped wanting answers to understand me.”

Matria looked at the book, flipping through the pages never having read it or seen this before. As she skimmed, her eyes widened more and more to the volume. Serana however, didn’t stop looking. She flipped through the rest of the dresser to find more secrets. Little pieces of her past slowly started to come out the deeper they dug.

Looking over the books, Serana let it sink in how much of her being Tenaya wanted to know. She shut her out for the longest time and all Tenaya wanted was something, anything. Her journal spoke volumes to the way she thought. Serana almost felt guilty opening it up to see what was inside. This journal, buried under a false bottom in the lowest drawer of the dresser, seemed to hold the secrets to what made Tenaya who she was. Serana flipped to the first page seeing the date clearly. This journal came just after she left Tenaya to die…

~~--x--~~

_14th of Second Seed, 4E 203_

_I spent the better part of the last week trying to come to grips with reality. Nothing made sense anymore. The woman I loved stabbed me in the heart and left me for dead. To make it worse, I ended up tortured by the people who said they would forever be allies for what we did with that damn prophecy. So much for taking care of friends._

_The wound in my chest appears to finally be healing. Fallon wasn’t sure I would survive with the way it looked. Battling the vampirism turned out to be the least of my problems. What little strength I had left vanished the moment I came back to normal. How could I stay a vampire when the only reason I did it was for her?_

~~--x--~~

_17th of Second Seed, 4E 203_

_Ser…_

_Sera…_

_Demon…_

_Daedra Spawn_

_I can’t even bring myself to say her name. At this point, I called her the Daedra Spawn. I tried to write it on the pages previous and couldn’t even manage to put it on paper. Everything about her hurts. Damn the Daedra Spwan for ever existing. Damn the Dawnguard for ever asking me to look in that stupid crypt to solve their problems. What changed her so much? We adventured together and I thought what we had was real. I let her change me to a vampire just to stay with her forever. Now all I want is to watch her die, slowly, painfully, without any remorse in my eyes. I imagine new ways to see it happen. How badly I want to be there to see her suffer._

~~--x--~~

_25th of Second Seed, 4E 203_

_I took my first steps from my house today. Felt good to get some air. The sun feels different these days. The warmth I remember just isn’t there. At least the wound healed up enough to stop bleeding now. I really didn’t care to go out until that happened. DS does nothing more than piss me off. Its probably best we are not together. Seeing the type of scum DS was makes me realize I should have killed her in that crypt. Maybe her father was right and she served no point in life beyond fulfilling a prophecy. She surely isn’t good with people’s hearts._

~~--x--~~

_29th of Second Seed, 4E 203_

_I finally found something that takes the pain away. I stocked up on so many bottles of wine they wondered if I had some sort of party going on. Much to their dismay, I simply took it to my house and plan to go nowhere for a while. Screw everyone who things I need to have company to be happy. Now if I could get these nightmares about her to go away, things would be great. DS manages to haunt my every night as if knowing she exists isn’t enough. She needs to just die._

_Die_

_Die_

_Die DS_

~~--x--~~

_19th of Mid Year, 4E 203_

_Forgetting her seems to be getting easier the more I drink. I can actually write her name now without wanting to kill her. I am not sure how I am writing it is proper anyway, but it sure feels good to get some of this aggression out of my system. It is all her fault anyway. She wanted me dead and I cannot wait until she finds out she failed. Serana isn’t worth the time of life._

_On a positive, I managed to sell the last of my supplies and armor. The days of Tenaya helping people or fighting are long over. I kept a dagger for protection and that is about all. The blacksmith here was more than happy to give me gold for the armor sets and resell them at double. I didn’t want them anymore so who cares. All of it means nothing. I might even change my name just to keep the locals from ever hearing a story. The last thing I want is one of those stupid Nords ever coming through the pass and talking about the adventures of Tenaya Darix. What I wouldn’t give for them to realize the truth._

~~--x--~~

Serana continued to flip through the pages with her name all over it and flames burning it or a dagger through each letter. Tenaya really hurt for the longest time. To think she turned to drinking to solve her problems came more as a shock than anything. The journal brought tears to her eyes. Ivy and Matria stopped looking around a few minutes prior to see the reactions. A hand grabbed hers until Serana sat down on the bed shaking her head again.

“I had no clue. All of this is my fault. Damn Boethiah and all these Daedra for their games. I want them to suffer like she did.” Serana wept out loud.

“Let’s find her and get her back. She needs to see people care.” Ivy said.

Serana nodded and stuffed the journal inside her armor. She wouldn’t let this go without talking to Tenaya. It came down to clearing the air if they ever saw her again. Knowing just how badly she suffered changed the complexion of everything. It is no wonder Tenaya struggled to find her feelings again or pushed her to find herself. She didn’t want to put herself out there for nothing again. Serana couldn’t bring herself to leave yet, needing a moment to herself. Ivy and Matria stepped out leaving Serana alone in the house with the journal.

The inkwell on the table proved to be useful. Serana turned to the very last page and took the time to write the missing pieces that Tenaya couldn’t.

_The pain I caused will never be undone. The pain you never deserved. All you should feel is the warmth you gave everyone on their darkest day. I will help you remember and erase the nightmares._

Serana cut her hand open and used her own blood to sign her name at the bottom. It was her promise to Tenaya if they ever found her again, written in blood, before the eyes of the gods.

~~--x--~~

Tenaya collected the key to her house having never been here before. All she wanted was someplace where no one would find her. This place was nothing more than a failsafe if the Dawnguard came looking for her in Bruma. It felt strange being in a land like this. Nothing about it seemed to really be like she knew. The mountain constantly erupted with ash constantly coming down. It felt a lot different than Skyrim ever did.

“There you go outlander. The house at the edge of town on the northern slope. Do you need a guide?” The Dunmer asked.

“I will be fine. What can you tell me of this place? I know nothing of the city.”

“Suran is a common town outlander. If you seek entertainment, visit Desele’s House of Earthly Delights. The former guilds still reside here and share new names. If you need supplies, there are shops to help. Bandits do roam the streets at night so arm yourself properly.”

His attitude to outsiders made Tenaya feel even less welcome. At least her eyes didn’t seem to matter around here with the constant red glow from all the Dunmer. She managed to fit in rather well from the looks of it. Of all the problems, this looked like the least of them.

Tenaya left the business and went about her business. She walked through the town wanting to see everything it had to offer. Ever guard remained weary of the new person walking through town. She didn’t seem to mind much and went for her house, sitting at the very northern most point in the town against the slopes. She looked around, noticing the way this place felt. She chose to abandon all she cared for and couldn’t look back now.

Inside, the house felt very old. Dust and cobwebs covered everything. She walked around the lower level having the basics without much else. The upstairs had a small guest room with a bed and the main room with a dresser and bed. It would have to work for the current time. If what she knew of Velatin and the Daedra, finding her would only be a matter of time. She chose this place to hold her final moments to free her friends from a similar fate.

For what the house had, it seemed about right. Tenaya retreated to the bedroom and removed the cloth blankets from the bed. Everything seemed in good order for her to get some rest. She debated taking the Silt Strider but decided against it for fear of being recognized by the wrong person. She desired to remain as hidden as possible took priority over all other things. Now, she only had to wait for the pending visit from Velatin.

Tenaya closed her eyes to rest wanting nothing more than peace and quiet. The city made no noise as she passed to the dream word. Inside her head, things were anything but peaceful. Her legs kicked around restless, mumbles escaped her lips feeling something pulling at her from another world. 

“Tenaya!” The voice screamed out. It was one she knew all too well.

Astronica walked across burning flowers, an entire world engulfed in flame. She ran from figures chasing her every move. Her voice screamed only one name the entire time. Tenaya watched on, helpless, seeing the shadows chasing her from behind. Nothing slowed their approach, fields burning with waterfalls turning red.

Tenaya woke up feeling the nightmare taking her hopes of peaceful sleep with it. Her hands trembled at the feelings of despair. She stared at the roof above wanting it all to end sooner than later, her misery over.

~~--x--~~

Velatin stomped on the flowers ahead of the flames. Moonshadow was not worthy of its name. He brought the weapon the others gifted him. They didn’t have power here, but he surely did. He knew exactly what to do and how to get there. He opened the gates and never looked back. The minions lit the first flames on Moonshadow as Dremora rushed through the gates.

Everything peaceful stood no chance. This was a slaughter of all things happy and peaceful. The Dremora walked without a care, serving their masters the same as Velatin. Moonshadow had their guardians only to prevent sure nightmares, each of them slowly fell, cut down without mercy.

“Where is your champion now Azura? Astronica is too weak to save you now.” Velatin yelled at the foot of her temple, white marble with water flowing over the edges.

A beam of light fired down with almost no affect on him. The Dremora exploded into the air leaving just a crater with Velatin standing there. “I am a Guardian of Moonshadow, your powers are useless against me.”

Astronica appeared at the front of the temple, conjuring an Ancient Atronach. Velatin dispatched it as quickly as she summoned with the Cursed One. One swipe and it vanished from the realm like it never existed. He walked through her flames without a care for any of them. Azura appeared between the two, protecting the last of her guardians.

“You have no power here Velatin. I banished you ages ago!” Azura said with a beam of light and a smile.

Velatin flew backwards with pain shooting through his body. He took the best shot Azura could manage. She let her ring glow, sending massive circles of light through the air and around. Dremora fell to the ground when it reached them, suffering from the power of the Daedra herself. She unleashed energy to wipe out anyone who dared challenge her in Moonshadow.

Then it stopped. Azura dropped to her knees with a strange spear stuck through her chest. Her eyes met those of Astronica who looked on in tears. Her savior fell to the ground, bending over. A roar erupted from within Moonshadow as the fires returned. Astronica took off through the flowers as fast as her legs would take her. She had to escape and get out before it was too late. Others needed to know what happened here.

“Tenaya!” Astronica screamed at the top of her lungs wanting badly to find the woman who abandoned them.

Velatin yanked the spear from the body of Azura and threw her over his shoulder. He had part of his prize and would collect the reward from his masters. Surely this proved him worthy of her replacement in their eyes. Velatin would ascend to their level through the body of Azura. The swing of balance would no longer be the House of Good with the removal of its head. Azura sat on his shoulder with no chance of remaining. No champion came to her aid.


	19. Broken Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues their hunt for Tenaya, venturing through the world of Morrowind. Time is no longer on their side and they know it.

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: In This Moment by The Birthday Massacre

~~--x--~~

4th of Evening Star

“That was a long damn hike to get here. Next time we take one of those flying transport things.” Matria said, half out of breath from climbing through the mountains and around.

“You can say that again…” Ivy said collapsing to the ground for a moment.

“I didn’t see either of you saying you didn’t want to walk.” Serana scoffed.

They managed to make it from Cheydinhal in Cyrodiil all the way to Vivec without many incidents. The occasional Cliff Racer became more of a pest closer to the Red Mountain. Having to deal with the diseases they seemed to carry as well as the scamps left a lot to be desired.

“Make sure you call this place Vvardenfell when you talk to anyone. They do not seem to like hearing the name Morrowind for some reason.” Matria reminded them.

Both nodded their head realizing this place was drastically different than Skyrim or even Cyrodiil. Everyone here turned out to be less than welcoming. No matter who they ran into, everyone referred to them as outlanders. It was not the term of endearment they hoped it meant. Everything seemed to change with that term including how much different things cost down to the way people answered their questions. What should have been an easy trip to Suran turned in to a goose chase through half a providence thanks to people not wanting to help or messing around with the outlanders.

Their track didn’t turn out to be all that easy. Once they figured out the blight zone wasn’t quite the friendliest place and their directions led them right to it, together they quickly tracked the long way around and ventured through the mountains. Ald’ruhn proved the least friendly of the cities visited. Their directions took them to Caldera and further south to Balmora, Seyda Neen and now the Foreign Quarter of Vivec.

“How much further do we need to go to get to Suran?” Ivy asked drinking some wine to quench her thirst.

“If the information we received is right, it is only a couple hours to the northeast from here.” Matria replied.

“Well look at it this way, we are getting our exercise on this trip. Any objections to me getting some food before we continue?”

Both shook their head having fed on bandits the previous night. They took their steps to the Waistworks and marveled at the inner workings. It almost seemed like a small city inside having different shops and merchants everywhere. Guards had a heavy presence inside making thieves a lot less common from the looks of it.

Ivy pointed to the tavern sign and led them, almost running with the growing growl of her belly. She held out hope this place had something good to offer with the amount of noise coming through the door. No matter how hhard she tried she could not get past some of the names here. Everything seemed over the top. It wasn’t good enough to be a tavern, it had to be a club or something special. Ivy smiled reading the name, Black Shalk Cornerclub. Morrowind appeared littered with these places and none seemed too welcoming.

Inside, everyone quieted down seeing three strangers walk inside. A few of the shadier characters grumbled at a corner table. What caught Serana’s eye was the amount of people standing around instead of sitting at the tables. Almost no one had a drink or food in their hands but all of them carried some type of weapon that was formidable in battle.

“Crab meat pie and an ale.” Ivy said to the barkeep.

“Well outlander, the price is high in this establishment.” The Dunmer replied, obviously the owner of the place.

“How much?”

“Fifty gold pieces for you and your friends.”

Ivy’s eyes grew big hearing the price. She never heard something so absurd for a simple meal and tankard of ale.

“Here you go…” Serana said handing over the gold. She turned to look at Ivy giving her a smile. The barkeep happily took the money and walked off to get everything.

“That was extortion.” Ivy whispered, “nothing is worth that price!”

“And you need to eat. We have plenty of gold so relax. Do not forget Matria has the jewels.”

Ivy nodded still feeling upset by the price this cost. She put the ale down quickly having a massive thirst from their travels. The food turned out to be mediocre at best but at least it provided sustenance. Her stomach didn’t growl anymore, and she didn’t feel like passing out from dehydration. How her traveler friends manage to go days without eating amazed her. Part of her wished for the same vampire lifestyle just to make things easier.

Each of them stepped away from the table at the same time and headed back out to the Waistworks. Serana picked up on the fact a couple of the patrons following them after they departed. Their actions were less than subtle while trying to maintain a safe distance. Both Dunmer followed them no matter where they went. Matria stuck to the Foreign Quarter exclusively, moving from the outside to the Upper Waistworks and then the plaza. The two followed their every move, sometimes running just to catch back up.

Matria pulled Serana and Ivy to the side on the lower level allowing the two Dunmer to run by and search. None of them moved until they had a clear indication they were no longer being followed. “We are too close to finding Suran to get in a fight and arrested. Guards are everywhere around this place.”

Serana nodded and followed behind Matria away from Vivec. Ivy kept her guard up from that point forward not having realized people were following them. For a short time, she just assumed they wanted to look at what Vivec was all about. Her mind stayed fuzzy a bit thanks to the amount of ale she drank at the tavern.

“I do not think we will make it to Suran before nightfall.” Matria said, noticing the lack of light currently and the hours walk they had ahead.

“We are not staying here. Let’s find a good place between here and there.” Serana replied.

Matria lead them out of Vivec and down the paths. She noticed a point for the transport, and it sat empty, probably taking another on their journey. They had no choice but to continue on foot through the area. At least the path seemed half-way maintained and signs giving directions that were correct.

Serana kept a keen eye on the landscape for anyone trying to ambush them. Both her and Matria saw perfectly through the darkness of night leaving no chance of someone sneaking up. Ivy kept to the middle with a hand always on Matria’s shoulder to ensure she didn’t lose them in the process. When she looked out, other than the lights of Vivec or the occasional fire or light in the farmhouse, her eyes saw nothing. The other two however, saw things perfectly.

“Do you see what I am seeing Serana?” Matria asked.

“Yes, but where are they all going?”

“I have no clue. There are way too many vampires out tonight for my liking. I do not think I met this many in my lifetime.”

“Something is going on. I do not think we are the reason, but whatever is going on, it sure isn’t good. Let’s stop by this farmhouse and keep there for a bit.”

Matria crouched down and led them forward to the western side of the farmhouse. Whoever sat inside was clueless to everything going on around their land. Ivy sat down on the ground with the other two with no ability to see what was going on. All she knew was the rumblings of the other two about the amounts of vampires moving through the area.

“How many have you two seen?” Ivy asked.

“Probably twenty or so at this point. They are all moving the same direction, some alone and others in groups. I never realized vampires were so prominent. We had yet to run into any or I would have found us a room.” Serana replied.

“Let’s just get to Suran. We are too easy of targets out here. I love you guys, but I am not planning to be vampire food, no offense.” Ivy pleaded.

“None taken.” Matria said half laughing.

Walking through the marsh presented a different struggle. The weather was cold enough to keep everyone cold while the water did them no favors. Matria saw the lights from the city across the water knowing they were close. The problem became how to make it there without attracting the attention of others. Everything caught the vampire’s attention when they heard something. Every group or vampire passing by stopped with the slightest sound. Serana and Matria had no ideas seeing how many vampires walked the area.

“Can we do this the easy way? I can fly her over the water and we won’t have the struggles. You can do the same just as easily.” Matria suggested.

“As much as I hate to do it, you are right. You take Ivy since I am better with magic.”

Matria nodded and shifted to her Lord form. She cracked her neck and stretched her wings. Her eyes caught the vampires on the other side of the river running towards the city. She locked on to the first set hoping to avoid being seen. Serana transformed with a larger light shining as she did. Her age made the shift much more powerful compared. Both watched, waiting for the proper moment to take Ivy across.

Ivy hopped into Matria’s arms for the ride. Serana moved directly with her over the water, hovering just above to keep their wings as low as possible. Each beat swooshed the water to the sides making slight ripples up and down the length of the river. Serana watched as a vampire spotted them, stopping in her tracks to make sure she saw what was happening.

“Pure-bloods.” The vampire asked standing on the edge of the riverbank.

“Looks like we have a problem to deal with. Let me go ahead.” Serana said, taking off with speed to the edge of the river.

Serana looked the female vampire eye to eye, allowing her wings to blow air at the vampire. She stared with a tilted head, unsure what to make of the situation. Another vampire slowed their approach having seen Serana hovering next to the other.

“Do you have a problem with us?” Serana asked.

“Molag Bal will not be pleased with your presence. You should leave.”

“I am a Daughter of Coldharbour, do not tell me Molag Bal would be displeased!”

Serana boosted heavily wanting to put fear into the vampire. She looked this one over, seeing nothing special about what she was. Serana held no ill-will to any vampire regardless of who they were. If anything, they shared a similar fate in this world. To believe she was better than this woman would be a fool’s folly.

The vampire backed away seemingly to avoid confrontation. She joined the other who came beside her, both taking off into the night towards the city. Serana watched them leave, unable to turn away or not hear the words they spoke.

“We will exterminate their kind soon enough.” The vampire said to her friend.

“Molag Bal made it clear.” She replied.

“What exactly was that about?” Matria asked.

Ivy dropped to her feet looking at both. Serana remained silent for a couple minutes before telling Matria what she heard. Under no circumstances could they change forms again. Their only hope was not being seen in their forms or figured out as a pure blood. Matria did not seem thrilled by the news and Ivy less knowing she would be dead without the two of them around. 

“We need to see if Tenaya is here. I am sure finding her isn’t going to be easy if she is even here. Morrowind hasn’t been the friendliest.” Serana said.

“Never thought I would say it, I miss Riften compared to this place. Shaking down people was a lot better than the way we are getting treated.”

No one would argue with Ivy given how their trip went so far. Even in Suran, the reception was less than friendly. Guards refused to let them walk without a million questions about what they were doing in the city. Trying to get a guard to answer a question proved less than effective. Their footsteps were followed through the city with guards handing off to another just to ensure they were not up to no good. The thieves who lurked the alleys didn’t get the same treatment, only the outlanders.

Suran gave them less than they liked the more they went. No one helped answer a question about Tenaya. None of the city ever heard the name or anything. The only person to offer any sort of assistance came from Desele’s House of Earthly Delights. The information didn’t feel too credible at first, but the mention of an outlander who recently moved into one of the vacant houses to the north of town seemed better than nothing.

If they didn’t encounter the vampires and overhear what they did, Serana might have waited to see if they house was Tenaya’s or if some random person. She couldn’t wait anymore. Whether Tenaya liked it or not, she was a pure-blooded vampire from Molag Bal. That put her at risk the same as them. No one knew if they spoke of Tenaya or perhaps just everyone in general. Either way, Serana didn’t plan to stay inside the place to find out.

Serana followed the directions from the patron down to the last detail. The house looked rundown, clearly without any maintenance for years. The number of webs around everything and general amounts of junk sitting everywhere meant it didn’t have a keeper. It sat nestled tightly to the hillside and was the house. The drawings on the front matched what he gave Serana. She reached out and knocked on the door loudly, wanting anyone inside to wake up. She waited for an answer that never came.

“What now?” Matria asked after no answer came again.

“I am going inside. I can charm someone if needed. You two wait here.”

Serana waited until the guards were not as visible and checked the handle. To her surprise, the door opened without any effort or lock. Inside, everything looked as abandoned as they did in front. Bottles sat all over the floor and table with webs stretched over them. This place looked abandoned. The amount of dust covering the place and accumulation right under the door left little faith as to Tenaya being here.

She guarded her steps to be as silent as possible. The stairs creaked with ever step as much as she hated it. Both doors at the top sat open. Serana stopped in her tracks hearing the sound of breathing from one of the rooms. The noise didn’t sound natural. Whoever slept barely breathed. She slowed her approach, sliding tighter to the wall. Her eyes caught a foot on the floor, laying motionless on the ground. Serana peaked in and found what she feared the most.

All reserves vanished when she ran over to Tenaya. She quickly rolled her over from stomach to back. Her face looked weak, body the same. Blackness took over where paleness once was on her face. Cheekbones defined her face exclusively without anything shape otherwise. The skin on her exposed body pulled tight, muscles mostly gone with no signs of nourishment. She shook Tenaya to get her attention and saw no response. Serana opened the robe over her body noticing her ribs pulled tight to her skin. She was lucky if she ate anything in weeks.

“You will be just fine Tenaya. Come back to me…” Serana cried softly, rocking Tenaya in her arms. She tried to kill herself by not feeding. Tenaya gave up on the world. Serana felt like a fool for never warning her of the consequences. Had her mother not put the spell of sleep over her in that tomb, she wouldn’t be around to talk about it.

“Looks like we found her.” Ivy said shaking her head.

“She hasn’t ate. We need to get you away from her. The Tenaya we know may not come back.” Serana said.

“At least a couple weeks judging by the marks. She didn’t know, did she?” Matria asked, moving Tenaya to the ground and checking her over.

“No…”

“Can you explain what that means? I am not exactly a vampire here people.” Ivy asked blankly.

Matria and Serana took for granted their knowledge. Ivy had to sit back and listen to the ill effects of not feeding. Tenaya made the choice to not feed which slowly started to kill her mind. After a week, the person begins to lose what holds them together. After a couple weeks, they no longer care for anything they knew or felt, slowly turning to a mindless zombie who only cares about feeding. Those vampires frequented caved and the underground where they lost themselves.

“Once you cross that bridge you do not come back. Your mind doesn’t return.” Serana said, backing away from Tenaya.

“She saved my life and I will give everything I have to help her.” Ivy said and pushed them both aside. She pulled out her dagger and carefully sliced her hand. The blood started dripping down as she squeezed tighter. Her hand lowered over the mouth of Tenaya. Every drop fell to her tongue. If blood made them tick, blood could certainly bring her back around. It was the only idea she had.

Serana crawled on all fours hoping for a miracle. Serana couldn’t leave her side, holding her hand tightly. They watched as her throat moved, swallowing the blood in her mouth. She waited beside Tenaya for something else, needing to see the woman alive. Her eyes slowly opened, meeting Serana’s gaze. Serana smiled, crying with the smallest of things.

“Hi Tenaya.” Serana whispered. Ivy and Matria backed away to give them privacy. Her hands brushed the hair from her face, cupping her cheek gently. 

“Serana?” Tenaya muttered with little energy.

“I am not letting you go. Never again.”

Serana lowered her head kissing Tenaya slowly and passionately. Tenaya raised a hand to her face. For Serana and Tenaya, the world stopped. Serana held the woman in her arms she needed to live. If there was no Tenaya, there would be no Serana. Her heart belonged to the woman sitting in her arms. Serana lifted Tenaya’s hand into hers, locking fingers without breaking from her eyes.

“Azura is dead because of me. You should have let me die. I am no champion…” Tenaya said lowering her head down.

Serana lifted her face up, “you made a mistake. It’s time we do this the way we should have before, together.” 

“I can’t… People are dead because of me…”

“More will be if you do not stand up Tenaya. I failed you before and will never do it again.” Serana choked up trying to find the right words to come out. Her feelings took over making things so much harder to say. “You asked me to face my demons and I realized I cannot alone. Our souls are bound together and have been. Do you realize over this very hill is where I was chosen? You found me in Dimhollow Crypt, no one else. Everything about us belongs together. We belong together.”

Serana stood up extending her hand to Tenaya. She stared intently at the woman on the floor. Tenaya grabbed her hand and went up carefully, weaker than she ever imagined. Serana slipped an arm around her waist to keep from falling to the floor, barely having the energy to stand, let alone walk. Both moved carefully to the bed where Tenaya sat.

“You need to feed badly. Never do this again. You do not die by lack of feeding. It turns you into a mindless zombie Tenaya. Its time we tell you what you really are.”

Matria and Ivy came at Serana’s request. Things needed done or else Tenaya would never get back on her feet. Both watched Tenaya have no form or color about her, eyes that once glowed now looked blackened by the lack of feeding. Seeing Ivy made her perk up in the exact way Serana feared. She wanted to eat here without a second thought. She wanted to drain Ivy of everything inside. This was the Tenaya who walked now.

“Can you go and get her something to eat? She is in no condition to leave.” Serana asked Matria.

“Of course. I will find one who can spare a good amount. We saw enough thieves earlier.”

Matria vanished down the steps without hesitation. She went on the hunt for food. In the house however, things unraveled. Tenaya broke down crying, unable to regain her composure. She rested her head on Serana’s shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Serana lifted a hand to her head. Ivy at the same time walked away.

“I am a failure Serana. I am not strong enough to do this.” Tenaya sobbed. “Why did it have to be me? I cannot do this…”

Matria returned with a very eager thief before Tenaya could continue. Serana knew he was under her spell just from the look in his eyes. He appeared to be more than enough of a meal for Tenaya if she would do it. Her resolve pushed her to potions almost exclusively, feeling this life wasn’t for her. Matria let him sit on the bed beside Tenaya before grabbing Ivy and taking her away. Ivy had no need to see what would happen if she did. The sounds alone were enough to fill her imagination. Tenaya fed endlessly. The poor thief stood no chance.

The glow returned to Tenaya’s eyes. Her strength seemed to return slowly with the fresh feeding alone. Her face appeared fuller again. Tenaya began to look a little bit like herself. Her expression said a lot differently with the perpetual frown hanging from her face. The resolve of the woman vanished. She didn’t accept anything herself. Trying to convince Tenaya of anything wasn’t the easiest.

“What chance do we have with Azura gone? I let one of the only decent Daedra die.”

“Tenaya, stop this. Azura isn’t dead. Her shrines still stand, and the beacon of light still shines. She chose you as her champion because she believed in you. We believe and came looking. The world needs you right now.”

“The world is screwed if it needs me. I am a fai...”

Serana slapped Tenaya across the face. “Stop beating yourself down. We all make mistakes. It is time you accept you are a Daughter of Coldharbour and learn what it means. She made it clear, you are one of only a handful blessed by more than one Daedra. Where she was wrong is you need to embrace what you are. Let me show you Tenaya.”

“Let us show you.” Matria said, returning to speak her peace. “You spared my life for answers, but you refuse to know who you are. We are Daughters of Coldharbour.”

“I may not be one of these Coldharbour people, but I believe in you. I can show you how to move in the shadows and be the silent killer. We all have our ways…” Ivy added.

Tenaya wiped the blood from her lip looking down at her hand. It was the closest thing to a wake-up call she ever received. She nodded her head slowly, looking back at the three. Serana earned the chance to show her the way. She came across half of Tamriel to find a battered and broken woman without the will to live.

“One chance Tenaya. Give me one chance. Together we will face our demons, not alone.”

From the look on Tenaya’s face, she wasn’t sure she ever could face hers. Imagining the damage she caused wouldn’t be undone. Serana held a different belief and pushed for her to get up. Tenaya walked carefully down the stairs with Serana’s assistance, the group happy to see her starting to come around. Ivy quickly hugged her while Matria left it at a pat on the shoulder.

“I am starting to think you and I are going to cross paths the rest of our lives.” Matria said, smiling.

“May not be a long one then.”

It was more Ivy who caught her attention with her mind starting to work again. She looked her over, not as a meal but noticing the armor she wore. For a second, Tenaya smiled. She looked at her wearing it proudly. The armor fit her perfectly. She walked around Ivy looking at her, seeing the armor for what it was. Tenaya stopped, staring at Serana. She never saw anything like she wore. Tenaya tilted her head to the side.

“Queen’s armor. It was made shortly after my rebirth. I was only supposed to wear it on my wedding day to the one I loved and keep it for special occasions. You know, my family’s royal ambitions.”

“Queen’s armor? And yet you wear it before your wedding day.”

“My heart belongs to her already. What’s the difference if I wait?” Serana smiled coyly. Tenaya didn’t know what to say with the others around. Her face blushed slightly, blood returning to her cheeks for the first time in weeks.

“I think I am going to need to get some supplies. I can’t do this alone…”

Serana shook her head. “No. We are going on a trip, you and me for a little bit.”

“Do you really think she is up to this? Or really split us up? We all are together now.” Matria pleaded.

“Where we are going, I would not dare take either of you. I must face my demons too. Will you wear the armor one last time Tenaya? You need something beyond that robe.”

“Are you serious right now? I just… I…” Tenaya fumbled her words.

“Face our demons together, remember? The time is now for me to face mine.”

Tenaya cautiously agreed asking Ivy to take the armor off. Serana helped her slide it on, promising it would be the last time she ever wore this armor again. Tenaya wore it against her will as a hand rubbed the spot on her stomach Velatin destroyed. Serana thought in her mind, she had a plan. They had to face their demons together. Her demons sat on the other side of the hill, the very place she gained her immortality and forever scarred who she was. That one place ruined her family and changed what it meant to be happy. All of it destroyed her. She never accepted happiness again, pushing it so deep, burning at her soul. Happiness didn’t exist.

Then she fell into the waiting arms of Tenaya. Life changed forever…


	20. Dire Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenaya lays broken, Velatin has what he sought, others continue to move. The pieces take their place.

Author Notes

Soundtrack recommendation: Eye of the Storm by September Mourning

~~--x--~~

5th of Evening Star

Velatin left Moonshadow with a smile that could not be contained. The air around smelled of death. No more flowing waterfalls or cascading marble. Gone were the endless fields of flowers as far as the eye could see. Monuments sat in ruins with flames ripping through what remained of the tranquil world. Moonshadow looked exactly like me wanted it to; a tribute to his lords, Molag Bal, Malacath and Mehrunes Dagon. His steps through the portals of Oblivion removed all power Azura once had. She sat on his shoulder, helpless, lifeless, destined to die at the hands of those who wanted the war.

“Masters, I bring you the weak and pathetic body of Azura.” Velatin yelled to the three figures.

Molag Bal jumped down first. The blood dripped from his mouth seeing the broken body. How he craved to get Azura and finally remove the protectors. Azura was but the first who would die.

“Excellent Velatin. You prove yourself worthy of our support.” Molag Bal boomed.

“Yes… He deserves our support. My armies will be at your command during the attacked.” Mehrunes Dagon whispered and yelled at the same time.

“And what of their champion? We must remove her to stop the prophecy. Only her name sits on the tablet.” Malacath demanded an answer.

“She is of no concern. Tenaya Darix is no longer a threat.” Velatin replied.

“FOOL!” Molag Bal scream before slapping him across the great chamber in Beyond Coldharbour. “She is the one of destiny. We determine who is important and who is not!”

Malacath hopped from the tower he clung to resembling the Backbone from Ashpit. His sword stopped an inch from the neck of Velatim who looked up from the ground at the Prince. Malacath drug the sword across his neck slowly, a trickle of blood coming from the wound. Velatin didn’t move or fear the pain, accepting the punishment.

“Let this serve as a reminder of who you serve. She must be removed. You do not ascend to Azura’s place until the deed is done.”

“We can only block Azura’s light for so long. Tenaya Darix will perish without her power. Find her!” Molag Ball commanded.

“Of course, my masters. I will not fail you.”

“Tenaya Darix must die! It is her soul needed to fuel the altar to remove Azura. Be gone before we find another who can do what you cannot!”

Velatin scampered away from the floor and to the portal. He didn’t speak another word or dare challenge the masters. They saw his inaction as defiance when Tenaya Darix stood no chance against him. He would find this woman to make her suffer worse than anyone ever did, breaking her slowly just to inflict his own scars she would remember in the afterlife. The entire providence needed to hunt for her just to bring an end to this miserable place.

With a blur, Velatin stood up from the base of Mehrunes Dagon’s statue overlooking Skyrim. The anger caused veins to push out from the side of his head and arms. The roar from inside echoed across the mountains surrounding his statue. Curse Tenaya Darix and all she did to make him wait for his gift.

“What is wrong Lord Velatin?” Ysolda asked.

“The masters are angry she lives. I want my place at their side! Curse this woman!” Velatin yelled.

“Perhaps we need a more subtle approach. Word of your bounty spreads to all corners. Every bandit does your work. What you need is something else. Her friends protect her. We need to convince them to turn on her.”

Velatin looked on, intrigued. Perhaps returning Ysolda to life was worth the cost. Her knowledge of this forsaken providence seemed to make things a little more tolerable. She knew no one trusted her in Whiterun anymore, but others would see the light if she could manage to get just one to speak ill of Tenaya. They needed to expose Tenaya for what she is to the entire city. If they saw what she was, no one would help her.

“We need to use what we have against her. She is a vampire now Lord Velatin. Vampires are not accepted openly by any city, especially the center of her power, Whiterun. The Dawnguard would be a formidable ally in your battle. We must also not forget of the werewolves within the Companions who are natural enemies.” Ysolda explained.

“And how do we go about this? I assume you have a plan?” Velatin asked.

“Yes, my lord. She will return to Whiterun being Thane knowing her friends protect her. The Thieves Guild would rather see her dead. We can buy them out,” Ysolda explained in the deepest of plans. “Allow me a group of highly train mercenaries, ones of the highest quality. Let the ambush happen in the city and expose the real Tenaya Darix. Vampire attacks almost ruined the city years ago. She will be pushed aside quickly.”

Velatin thought about her idea for a short moment. A quick nod followed by a coin purse gave the answer. Ysolda looked inside seeing jewels, not coin, enough to buy even a Jarl with the quality. She could buy the best of the best to make the trap, perhaps kill Tenaya in the process to appease her lord. Thoughts of fame and rewards filled Ysolda. She wanted nothing more than to be the one to bring Tenaya down. Had it not been for the interference of another, Ysolda would have brought an end to her life.

By the time Ysolda looked up from the bag, Velatin vanished. No footsteps went through the snow-covered snow leaving her to wonder where he went. She remained at the base of Mehrunes Dagon’s statue with a smile. She would be the one to end Tenaya Darix, not another. Ysolda, savior of Whiterun had a wonderful sound to it.

~~--x--~~

“Dawnguard, form your ranks.” Their leader yelled.

Each member at Fort Dawnguard moved around quickly to create their lines. New recruits stumbled to get into formation properly. Word of Isran’s death spread quickly, at the hands of a vampire no less, bringing around countless new recruits for them to push their mission further. What they once lacked in numbers now became their greatest asset.

“We no longer will focus our attention on Tamriel. Our focus will become only the land we serve; Skyrim. We will remove every vampire from these lands. We will fight the plague by every means necessary. Any captured will be dissected to better find ways to destroy them. Our friends in the Evergail Order want fresh bodies, lots of them. They offer a reward for pure-blooded vampires great enough to fund our entire order for years.”

“Sir, a lot of the recruits feel uneasy about work done through the Evergails. Some have seen their methods and do not feel it to be humane…”

Their leader stalked the ranks to the recruit who spoke up. He reached his hand forward and ripped the sun from his uniform. A swift punch to the face and men dragging him from the line gave the answer each of them needed. No one would speak against their plans or methods. No one. Each vampire was to die or serve their life in research.

“Does anyone else share this weak excuse for a Dawnguard? Our enemy knows no limits. We will show them no quarter. Kill them. Hunt them. Bring them back so we can become more effective. We will remove every vampire from these lands. Isran showed me the way of light and in his name, we bring the fight to the scum!”

A few recruits watched in horror while those hardened from previous fights cheered. The Dawnguard changed. Somehow, when Isran died, a new radical rose in his place, Damien Woxen. Taught by Isran and made radical through his teaching, Damien had much larger ambitions. Radical ideas. The world of vampires was nothing short of a disease, a plague on the lands.

“We are the bringers of light to this savage world. Choose your weapons wisely and speak with the enchanters. Get prepared. First teams roll out for Whiterun, Windhelm, and Solitude this evening. Second teams patrol Riften in the morning. Those of you not leaving should submit to the captains for further training.”

Everyone spread quickly. Only the newest of recruits watched idle without a plan or clue of where they belonged. Dozan ran with the first team intended for Whiterun. Inside Fort Dawnguard, things changed since the attack from the pure-blooded vampires. Barriers and guards remained at the entrance with stronger weapons than the rest. Some believed the enchantments were unstable with the amount of power pushed through the soul gems.

Dozan met the armory master in the back caves close to the dogs. What once sat rather open looked littered with piles of armor and weapons of various types.

“Well Dozan, would you like the usual or perhaps something stronger?” The master of arms asked.

“Give me the most powerful bow you have this time. I am on the hunt and need the best. Do we have anymore Sunhallowed arrows? I think I am the only one still using them.” Dozan requested.

“We have a handful only. I have a few quivers of Elven if you would like? We will have to figure out how to get back to the elf for more. I trust you well enough young Dozan.”

“Of course. I will take one of the blessed daggers also and a set of light armor for the run.”

“It will be done. Who are you going out with?”

“One of Damien’s new captains. I think her name is Ferta.”

“Watch your words around her. She killed two recruits for speaking with a couple living vampires they brought in. Do not question her.”

Dozan nodded his head and left to get changed. The armor seemed well suited for his style of hit and run with the bow. The explosions from the arrow disoriented everyone enough to make it possible to move so quickly. He learned the strategy from Serana all those years ago. Fire and run. Fire and run. The disorientation slowed vampires enough. Part of him wished he never fired the first arrow at her. She seemed helpful enough and even when Isran demanded it, he felt wrong.

From that point forward, Isran rewarded him greatly for the blind loyalty he showed. He didn’t care to be the hunters and Isran knew it. The strike from the pure-blooded vampires left him rattled. Serana sat in pieces, begging for him to stop and he wouldn’t. The arrows he refused to use on her, his first act of defiance. Isran didn’t want to push him knowing their connection from the previous years. He paid for it later in the form of lashes, those lashes still scar his back to this day.

“Whiterun team, we leave in thirty minutes. Get your supplies ready. Rumor has it we will have some pure-blooded vampires heading there at some point. Scouting reports and an informant show their Thane may be a vampire now.” Ferta yelled through the halls.

“Can’t wait to kill some of these creatures. What that witness saw happen to Isran… We will get our revenge on them!” A recruit yelled.

The cheers from those within earshot filled Fort Dawnguard with jubilation. All recruits seemed to want nothing but death. Their weapons sat ready to strike the first vampire they encountered. Each recruit, wearing their choice of armor, gathered around before running through the front of Fort Dawnguard. Dayspring Canyon sat prepared, blockades and guard posts littered everywhere unlike before. Groups marched back and forth through the length of the canyon with weapons readied.

Dozan jogged with the others past Riften. None of them slowed down with Ferta leading the way. People stood by the side of the road through their journey around the Throat of the World. The Dawnguard no longer sat idle or walked in behind the scenes while others played. This would be a force to reckon with as long as Damien lead the charge. People cheered their arrival like saviors to a burning city.

None of the recruits asked to stop or take a break. Everyone pushed themselves as hard as their leaders asked. When Whiterun came into sight, their pace changed to a brisk walk down to the riverbank. Every mouth and hand went into the river, taking drinks and splashing water around. Felka stood on the ready looking towards the walled city. She pulled her sword out at the slightest sound. It wasn’t so much a need, rather it was done intentionally. Her hands twirled the sword with the greatest of ease, making smooth circles gracefully.

“You move quite well. I would guess mercenary seeing your skills.” Ysolda said, walking with hands in the air towards Ferta.

“Who are you? What business do you have with the Dawnguard.” Ferta yelled.

Both stood in the middle of the road, only a bridge away from Pelagia Farm. Ysolda kept her hands in the air. She approached Ferta slowly, carefully. Every step made the recruits nervous seeing a random person approaching.

“I am no vampire, but I know of some for you to kill.” Ysolda said.

“We do not need assistance. The Dawnguard is more than capable on its own.”

“I am sure you are. The Thane of Whiterun is a pure-blooded vampire now and I would rather see her dead than ever return to the city. We need your protection.”

Felka perked up hearing such news. The rumors appeared to be true. To the Dawnguard, this meant vampires started to infiltrate the most sacred of sanctuaries. When Jarls began to trust vampires, the world would come to an end. The time would come for people to be slaves, cattle to the creatures. She refused to allow it.

“If these words are true, we will remove your Thane from existence.”

Ysolda nodded and turned to walk away. She left the group with a smile on her face. The deed was complete. By the time she returned to Whiterun, Dawnguard headed her direction. Within days, mercenaries would roam the same streets, waiting for the return of Tenaya to Whiterun. If she returned, it would be the end of her existence.

~~--x--~~

Molag Bal and Malacath stalked the bloodied body of Azura with Mehrunes Dagon watching in pleasure. What once was a mighty Daedra, laid on the ground of their world. Her light dimmed with the power radiating from the three other Daedra. Darkness engulfed the light she tried to carry.

“Do you approve of our weapons now Azura?” Molag Bal asked. “We made these special for you and the others. Once your champion’s soul is ours, the Altar of Desecration will destroy you and your weak existence.”

Malacath kicked Azura in the stomach towards the chamber underneath their altar. Mehrunes Dagon jumped to the ground seeking redemption from the years of defeat thanks to the others. All three took their turns wanting redemption for the ages of being spurned. Each of them wanted to see her dead, replaced with one of their choosing.

Azura crawled on the broken rock trying to show them no emotion. Her hands clawed through with every bit of strength she had. The light inside her faded, their power to great as a group. Azura felt the abuse, body covered in black blood. She tried to believe in Tenaya. She needed to believe her champion would somehow make this right. When her eyes met the sinister smiles of the three Daedra, she had to believe, or it would be certain death.

Far away from Azura, sitting in a house on Tamriel, the very champion she needed didn’t have the strength to even stand herself up. Tenaya tried to put the armor on and listen to Serana, but her strength didn’t return like she hoped. The weight pulled her to the floor instantly. She sat on the floor a complete mess, not the champion she needed to be. Serana kept by her friend with hopes of bringing her back slowly. The look of defeat in their eyes matched the eyes of Azura.

“Find yourself Tenaya Darix…” Azura whispered, passing out on the ground at the feet of Molag Bal.


	21. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tenaya continues her journey, another force moves. Malacath and Molag Bal develop a new plan, one that brings a forgotten realm back to life.

Author Notes

Soundtrack Recommendation: Realm Breaker by Mechina

~~--x--~~

5th of Evening Star, 4E 206

Molag Ball walked around Coldharbour, death, decay everywhere he turned. The entire place was by his creation. Nothing about it looked normal. Molag Bal wanted dominance over anyone who dared venture into his plane of Oblivion. His displeasure magnified through the realm, creatures once mighty and powerful with his presence now hid in the muck.

“My oh my, brother, this place is quite extraordinary,” Malacath said, crushing skulls of the fallen as he went. The pleasure they both shared, fallen warriors, or in his case, all he controlled and sacrificed came full circle.

“Do you not approve?” Molag Bal replied.

“This suits you well…”

“Velatin remains too confident, and we must seek another before time runs out.”

“I could not agree more. We must make have an army ready, regardless of price. We are more powerful than the Aedra, and our time to rule Nirn comes soon. To put faith into one is foolish like the pitiful Azura did.”

Malacath and Molag Ball continued their journey through Coldharbour, planning something more significant, much more defined than the desires of Mehrunes Dagon. His choice to enslave all the mortals of Nirn wasn’t enough. No, neither felt the urge to control just mortals. Both wanted more, and they wanted the divine to pay for the arrogance. Taking revenge on Mara and Akatosh pushed them to plan further than the sightless Mehrunes Dagon.

“We need to have another plane in Oblivion for ourselves. A place we can create our real armies outside the knowledge of Mehrunes.” Malacath demanded.

“I know of such a place, forgotten by mortals and Daedra alike.”

Molag Bal smiled a sinister grin, no longer worried about being found. He took Malacath to Heart’s Grief, the source of power within Coldharbour. Malacath strolled through the decay, following Molag Bal intently. The blood and desecration brought a sense of calm to himself. Malacath never visited the center of Molag Bal’s plane, knowing only the stories of Coldharbour through word and discussions with his fellow brother.

Molag Bal threw back a massive stone with ease, easily the size of multiple men wide and long, opening up a black pit. He jumped in without hesitation, Malacath only looking for a moment before joining. Through the darkness, they both fell, eventually coming to a stop with a thunderous jolt. Molag Bal stood a few steps ahead of Malacath, directing him to join at the ledge. Malacath scanned the horizon, his mouth opening with a subtle gasp.

“Is this what I think it is?” Malacath asked, bewildered.

“Welcome to Planemeld, brother.”

Dark Anchors fell broken against the ground, pieces of the Imperial city scattered across the stormy horizon. Where they stood was not like Coldharbour, but had the same feel for Malacath. The power resonating through brought the creatures to life with Molag Bal’s presence alone. He already had an army in hiding from the last attempt to take over Nirn during the second era.

“Give me your blood to join me in this world.” Molag Bal demanded.

Malacath unsheathed his sword, slicing open a wound across his forearm, causing his black blood to drip immediately. Each drop sent shockwaves across Planemeld, a gray haze joining the storms in perfect harmony. Their minds and desires slowly joined together into another plane on Oblivion. The remains of Molag Bal’s army cheered at the return of two Daedra. Scamps crawled from under buildings, Dremora howled all in the name of their creator. The Ashpit opened with mutilated Orcs walking through to waiting followers.

“We still need more to challenge. May I suggest Arcak from Ashpit? He is of ancient blood, one of the first Orsimer in Tamriel. He fights with genuine pride, along with Nabura gra-Shuk. Her axe skills are legendary. Together, we can grant them passage to Nirn and Skyrim.”

“Very well, brother. We must allow others to join. I will summon Seridur, a vampire from Cyrodiil, who met an untimely death. Realizing the error of his ways and finally embracing me as his master, his arcane knowledge is impressive, even for a mortal.”

“Perhaps another from Coldharbour?” Malacath suggested, wanting this to be a shared effort.

“Nocturnal chooses to ignore us, let one of her Brotherhood fight for us. Vicente Valtieri. His soul will come from the Wailing Prison and give him the freedom Nocturnal refused.”

“Great, brother. We cannot allow our chances to vanish with one. Let us unleash them on Skyrim with their own will and mission. Unlike Velatin, we must force them to speak with us.”

“Agreed. Velatin is too wild, and he must relearn obedience.”

Both walked down from the ruins, their army slowly pulling together. The numbers increased the more they walked. Their army circled, greeting the gods as they were. Scamps lowered their heads in awe, Dremora taking a knee, except one. He approached the two Daedra, walking steadfastly, only to stop at their feet before lowering his head.

“We are the Remnants, my lords…” A Dremora said.

“So be it,” Molag Bal replied. “Lead this group back to perfection, Dremora. Soon, we make the mortal realm bow to us, then the false divine…”

Malacath and Molag Bal vanished to the fallen pieces of what looked like an Imperial tower. Stones crumbled under their weight, settling into a shifted mass. Molag Bal and Malacath summoned their warriors, another set of champions each chosen to roam Skyrim on their own freely. The four stepped through the portals one by one, accepting the honor to serve their masters. These would be the secondary plan in the event Velatin failed.

“All of you are now servants of Planemeld. Speak to no one of our efforts, our armies. Seclude yourselves in Skyrim. Be the hidden warriors of the Daedra.” Melacath boomed.

“Destroy their champion, Tenaya Darix! Fear nothing on Nirn with our power coursing your veins. All of you will break the last barriers holding our armies here! ” Molag Bal commanded.

The four warriors left, cheering together, going for Skyrim to fulfill their destiny. The armies of Planemeld would conquer again, unleashed on Skyrim and no gods to interject.


End file.
